Frío Corazón
by 21juninho21
Summary: Un naruto frio y calculador comienza su nueva vida ninja ¿Que problemas le determinara el destino? Narusaku
1. Kage Bunshin

- Esto no es lo que quiso para el Sarutobi-sensei - hablo un hombre de aspecto de no mas de treinta años con el pelo blanco alborotado que discutía con el Sandaime Hokage de Konoha un hombre de aspecto anciano con una expresion siempre amable en su rostro ataviado con las ropas Hokage

- La gente aun tiene resentimiento hacia el zorro de nueve colas debes comprenderlo - respondió el Hokage - sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que pasa pero no puedo hacer nada

- ¿¡No puedes hacer nada Sarutobi-sensei!? - le reprocho el hombre del pelo blanco - hace dos semanas algunos aldeanos y se dice que algunos ninjas lo apalearon - el Hokage se paso la mano por la cara derrotado

- El consejo me tiene las manos atadas y lo sabes - respondió el - aun asi dos anbu los custodian dia y noche

- Eso ya da igual el daño ya esta hecho - respondió el hombre y el Hokage se sorprendió - he estado observandolo y supongo que no solo yo me he dado cuenta ¿verdad?

- Tienes razón, Naruto se ha enterado de lo del zorro de nueve colas que esta dentro de el

- ¿Comó se lo ha tomado?

- No ha tenido ninguna reacción - respondió - se ha vuelto una persona muy fria

- ¿Qué esperabas? - respondió el peliblanco - ¿qué andara por ahi dando saltos despues de todo lo que ha pasado? yo creo que no

- ¡Basta! - le dijo el Hokage y el otro recordando con quien hablaba se tranquilizo aunque no mucho

- Ya debería de haber empezado en la academia ¿no?

- Asi es, segun los informes Naruto saca buenas notas en todos los examenes teoricas y practicas pero no es capaz de hacer un bunshin en condiciones es la segunda vez que suspende ese examen al parecer - respondió Sarutobi

- ¿Y eso? - dijo ceñudo el hombre

- No lo sabemos

- Me hago una idea.. - dijo el hombre pensativo - le dare una ayudita - sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana Hokage que le miraba con intensidad - me ire por un tiempo de la aldea y pasare a saludar a los otros dos

- Saludalos de mi parte

- Lo haré - respondió el peliblanco saliendo de la estancía Hokage el cual miraba por donde habia salido su ex-alumno con melancolía

- -

- Bien hoy haremos el primer examen práctico de la semana de la tecnica del Bunshin - Aclaro Iruka el profesor chunnin de la academia portando la banda de Konoha en la frente lo mas significativo de el la cicatriz que cruza su rostro pero de expresión amable y generosa - quien no pueda realizar esta tecnica no llegara a Gennin, Uchiha Sasuke - y un moreno de estatura mediana, pelo negro azabache y expresión arrogante en su cara avanzo siendo seguido por las miradas femeninas

- Bunshin no Jutsu - dijo el haciendo la pose de manos creando una replica de si mismo exacta mientras que a algunas le miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos

- Bien hecho Sasuke - le felicito el instructor y el Uchiha paso a su sitio - Haruno Sakura - una muchacha de la estatura de Sasuke, bastante bonita con el pelo por largo hasta la cintura rosado y con unos ojos color jade vestida con un conjunto ninja largo rojo

- Bunshin no Jutsu - dijo ella haciendo la pose de manos y tres replicas de ella la rodearon y ella sonrió contenta mirando a Sasuke como diciéndole lo bien que lo hacia pero este la ignoro

- Perfecto Sakura - le dijo Iruka y esta se fue a sentar junto a Sasuke que hacia todo lo posible para alejarse de ella

- Uzumaki Naruto - al decir este nombre toda la clase fijo su atención en el chico que tenia una expresión totalmente fría y sin sentimientos en su cara vestido con unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta verde con el símbolo de Konoha y el porta-kunai en su pierna derecha con una chaqueta negra encima y con seis marcas de bigotes en su cara divididas en tres en cada mejilla

Era una de las sensaciones de la academia, no se llevaba con nadie, no se hablaba con nadie, frio como un tempano de hielo y nadie se acercaba a el vas por que el no dejaba acercarse a nadie

- Bunshin no Jutsu - dijo haciendo otra vez la pose de manos y un clon parecido a un fantasma apareció a un lado de el ante las risas de la clase pero Naruto ni se inmuto sabia de sobra que nunca lograría hacer ese jutsu

- Naruto lo has hecho mal otra vez - le regaño enfadado Iruka - si no haces este jutsu nunca podras convertirte en un gennin - Naruto aguantaba el sermón con tranquilidad ya se lo sabia de memoria - ¿no te importa nada de lo que te estoy diciendo verdad? - el negó con la cabeza indiferente - bien ve a hablar con el Hokage parece que es al único que escuchas

- Como diga iruka-san - respondió el monótono dándose la vuelta sin mirar a nadie mientras algunas risas estaban aun presentes en el salón

- Según vayais acabando podéis iros a casa acuérdate de ir a ver al Hokage, Naruto - el asintió sin mirar atrás saliendo por la puerta

- Sasuke-kun - chillo una voz detrás de Naruto y vio como se abalanzaba encima de el moreno que la intentaba separar sin perder su arrogancia y frialdad habitual

- hmp - murmuro Naruto viendo la infantil actitud de la pelirosada y esta le volteo a mirar con una cara de superioridad hacia el rubio que siguió caminando

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? - le dijo ella mirándole maliciosa - tienes envidia de que nosotros podamos hacer un bunshin y tu no - le reclamo ella victoriosa

- Para nada Haruno - respondió el sin parar de caminar - la verdad es que me da pena ver como una niña intenta ser una kunoichi

- ¿Qué has dicho? - dijo ella enfurecida y se lanzo a darle un puñetazo a la espalda del rubio que con asombrosa rapidez se había dado la vuelta y le había parado el puño agarrándolo con su mano

- No te recomendaría hacer eso Haruno - y dejándola allí sorprendida mirando la mano que había parado con anterioridad y que había despertado la curiosidad del Uchiha unos metros mas lejos que había visto la velocidad del rubio

Naruto siguió caminando entre las miradas de la gente que le miraba con repulsión, asco, miedo, rencor.. no sabría decir que sentimiento les provocaba pero la verdad le importaba muy poco lo que la gente pensara de el siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un puesto de lo que parecía de ramen

- Bienvenidos a ichiraku ramen - dijo una voz femenina que salió a ver al cliente que había llegado - ¡Naruto! Hacia mucho que no venias por aquí

- He estado ocupado - contesto con un tono seco y frio pero ella le sonrió igualmente

- ¿Te pongo el nuevo ramen vegetal? - pregunto ella

- No prefiero el de carne - respondió el y ella comenzó a prepararlo

- ¿Ayame donde has puesto la sal?

- La deje en la mesa de allí

- Gracias hija - respondió y salió un hombre de aspecto viejo y miro a Naruto sonriendo - Naruto que alegría verte por aquí

- Yo también me alegro de verte viejo - respondió el mientras comía los fideos con la misma frialdad de siempre - yo me voy ya tengo que ver a el Hokage, adiós - y se fue ante la mirada triste de el dueño del Ichiraku y su hija

- Es increíble el cambio de Naruto, padre - dijo Ayame

- Si.. - respondió el - la aldea no sabe ver que el no tiene la culpa de que el zorro de nueve colas este encerrado en el…

Naruto siguió en su rumbo hacia la torre Hokage ignorando todas las miradas de desprecio que le mandaban incluso algunos insultos y llego a la torre Hokage desde donde algunos ninjas le miraban aun con desprecio y algunos le saludaban amablemente de haberle conocido en anteriores ocasiones pero el los ignoraba por completo

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? - preguntó Sarutobi al ver al muchacho entrar - algun problema en la academia

- Iruka me mando venir castigado y como no tengo padre ni madre supongo que me mando aquí - respondió con frialdad dejando un escalofrio por la columna del Hokage que le miraba entristecido

- Entiendo.. - dijo el Hokage - ¿Qué te parece si vemos tu control del chakra?

- Como quieras oji-san - respondió Naruto y el Hokage suspiro aliviado al ver que por lo menos seguía siendo alguien importante para el rubio aunque veía el aspecto frio y como si no le importara nada de lo que pasara

- Concentra todo el chakra que puedas - el rubio asintió y el chakra comenzó a hacerse visible en gran cantidad y Sarutobi se sorprendió si bien el chakra no estaba bien aprovechado para un muchacho de doce años tener ese nivel de chakra.. - bien ya puedes parar

- ¿Ya has visto lo que querías ver? - le dijo sorprendiéndole por como sabia que el quería mirar cuanto chakra poseía - ¿O quizás quieres ver si no he sido controlado por el Kyubi?

- Naruto - le reprimió autoritario pero el paso olímpicamente de el - debes compren..

- Oji-san simplemente ponme el castigo y ya esta la verdad no he venido hasta aquí para aguantar un sermón - corto en seco el rubio

- Bien limpiaras las estatuas de los Hokages y luego te iras directo a tu casa - Naruto después de oir eso se fue por la puerta sin despedirse si quiera - lo siento Naruto.. espero que algun día logres perdonarme..

- -

El rubio entro a la casa después de haberse pasado dos horas limpiando las caras de los "héroes de Konoha" los Hokages. Solo de pensarlo Naruto comenzó a reírse seguro que no pensaría que tan héroes serian si encerraran al zorro de nueve colas en el. Se tomo una ducha y se sentó a leer pergaminos que tenia sueltos y sorprendido vio uno que estaba apoyado en la ventana y leyó la nota que traía

"Un regalo para tus exámenes, espero que sepas utilizarlo y que te conviertas en un gran ninja luchando por tus sueños

Algun día nos veremos"

Debajo de eso se encontraba un pergamino con una serie de instrucciones que leyó una y otra vez y por primera vez sonrió de verdad comenzando a liberar todo el salón dejando espacio para practicar, seria difícil pero lo conseguiría.

- -

- Bien hoy tendra lugar el examen para convertiros en Gennin de la aldea oculta de la hoja donde empezareis vuestro camino - hablo el Hokage que presidia el acto (se que en la serie es asi pero queda mas oficial..) - desde este momento los que paseis el examen demostrareis vuestra valia para ser un shinobi - terminó entre vitores de los estudiantes que estaban ansiosos por empezar

- Bien comenzaremos con los exámenes - durante una hora los examinadores se encargaron de examinar en distintas habilidades como combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzamiento de armas y algunas preguntas teoricas sobre la marcha - bien comenzaremos con el examen del Bunshin no Jutsu - dijo Iruka y el hokage palidecio al ver al rubio pero este seguía con la típica expresion indiferente de alguien que no le importa lo mas mínimo lo que les pase

- Hai - respondieron todos

- Bien, Hyuuga Hinata - una muchacha joven con el pelo corto violeta por los hombros se acerco con timidez y realizo el Bunshin a la perfección seguido de otra rubia llamada Ino asi siguieron pasando hasta que le llego el turno a Naruto - Uzumaki Naruto - los dos presentes comenzaron a sudar frio mientras que el iba bastante tranquilo y el Hokage se percato de que estaba bastante magullado

- ¿Mientras sea una réplica mia vale, no? - preguntó el rubio y los dos asintieron - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - gritó sorprendiendo al Hokage y a Iruka. Una copia exacta de Naruto apareció en la sala

- Increible.. - logro decir Iruka sorprendido

- Eso es trampa - replicó Sakura enfadada por verse opacada por el rubio al ver las miradas que le daban

- Realmente no ha roto ninguna regla.. - respondió el Hokage aun impresionado "asi que a esto te referias.." pensó y sonrió - ha hecho un Kage Bunshin una copia totalmente real de el, una tecnica de nivel jounin - y ahi si los de la academia se congelaron una técnica de nivel jounin sin ser aun gennin - toma el protector, nar - no acabó la frase ya que el chico habia cogido el protector y dado la vuelta.

Iruka hizo amago de seguirle pero el Hokage le detuvo negando con la cabeza con un aspecto cansado. Acabo los examenes que les restaban y ya estaban todos portando el protector en diferentes partes de su cuerpo y preparandose para salir oyeron las palabras de Iruka

- Los equipos seran dichos mañana por la mañana todos deberan venir a la academia y se os asignara vuestro respectivo jounin

- Hai - dijeron todos contentos saliendo

- -

- ¿A si que estos son los nuevos gennin? - pregunto una mujer de ojos rojos pelo moreno y levemente maquillada que miraba las listas

- Asi es Kurenai - respondió el Hokage y vio como los otros miraban las listas con interes y sorprendido vio que incluso Kakashi el ninja copia que miraba con su unico ojo visible ya que el otro estaba tapado por su protector y su cara tapada por una mascara estaba mirando atento las listas - ¿qué tanto ves Kakashi?

- Nada en especial - respondió el

- Yo me encargare de Yamanaka, Akimichi y el Nara - respondió otro de los jounin presente de aspecto rudo con un cigarro en la boca

- Eso no es un reto - se mofó Kakashi - ya se ha comprobado que esa formación siempre funciona

- Prefiero lo facil Kakashi ya lo sabes bien - se justificó Asuma

- Ahora el problema esta con los otros dos equipos

- ¿Comó son las habilidades del chico uzumaki? - preguntó Kurenai viendo el perfil de los gennin

- Sus habilidades con las artes shinobi que no incluyan el control de chakra es bastante bueno ademas.. - dijo el Hokage

- ¿Además qué? - preguntó Kurenai ya impaciente

- Logro dominar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu en poco tiempo y lo usa sin casi esfuerzo alguno bastante distante, frio y silencioso - respondió Sarutobi

- Yo escogere a Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino y Uzumaki Naruto - dijo Kurenai viendo como ese equipo se compenetraría bien como un equipo de rastreo con el Byakugan de la Hyuuga, los insectos rastreadores del Aburame y la habilidad en pelea del Uzumaki

- Lamento contradecirte Kurenai pero me gustaría llevar en mi equipo a Uzumaki Naruto - respondió el ninja copía

- ¿Por qué quieres tener a Naruto en tu equipo, Kakashi? - preguntó Sarutobi mirando analitico a Kakash que sonrió debajo de la mascara notandose en su único ojo visible

- Tu deberias saberlo Hokage-sama - respondió el sin dar mas argumentos - bien el equipo siete estara formado por Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke

- Bien entonces el equipo ocho sera formado por Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino - sentenció el Hokage los jounin despues de hablar un rato con el Hokage salieron pero antes de que saliera Kakashi, Sarutobi hablo

- ¿Crees poder hacerlo? - preguntó el Hokage

- Se lo debo por todo lo que me enseño Hokage-sama y si creo que podre hacerlo - termino con gesto despreocupado saliendo de la torre Hokage

- -

Fin del capitulo

Haber cuanto tardo en dejar el proximo capitulo acepto reclamaciones y críticas y cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar


	2. Hatake Kakashi

El sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre los edificios de Konoha donde la gente comenzaba su mañana e incluso algunos se habían levantado mucho antes para ir a hacer alguna misión o entrenamiento. Naruto se levanto tomándose una ducha rápida y poniéndose el protector ya en la frente se miro en el espejo y suspiro y quizás podría decir que le hacía ilusión esto de ser un gennin. "_Miento, esto no me ilusiona para nada_" se rió el de si mismo se vistió y se dirigió a la academia

- Buenos días Naruto - le dijo Iruka por supuesto Naruto paso de largo sin hacer ningún movimiento o signo de que le haya visto la vena en la cabeza del instructor creció violentamente pero recordó como era el Uzumaki así que lo dejo pasar sin más y siguió mirando como llegaban todos - bien ahora procederé a decir los equipos ¿si, Sakura?

- ¿Los equipos serán aleatorios y los elige alguien? - preguntó la peli rosada

- Son elegidos por los jounin responsables de los gennin y el mismo hokage

- Arigatou, iruka-sensei - respondió ella

- Bien el equipo 8 estará formado por Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino liderados por Yūhi Kurenai - estos cabecearon - el equipo 10 estará formado por Yamanaka Ino, Chōji Akimichi y Nara Shikamaru liderados por Sarutobi Asuma- estos también cabecearon menos Ino que protestaba por no estar con Sasuke y Sakura le sacaba la lengua a la rubia ya que solo quedaban ella, Naruto y Sasuke

- ¿Entonces me tocará con Naruto? - gritó ella indignada aunque mientras estuviera junto a Sasuke todo estaría bien siempre había un buen motivo para criticar al tempano de hielo que tenia por compañero de equipo ahora

- Así es Sakura y no hay vuelta atrás Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura serán el equipo 7 liderados por Hatake Kakashi - Sasuke y Naruto no se movieron pero la peli rosada se acerco a Sasuke peligrosamente y cuando se abalanzo sobre Sasuke, Naruto tuvo que reconocer que la velocidad de Sasuke para deshacerse de ella había sido sobrehumana pero opto por no decir nada

- Como es posible que todos los sensei ya hayan venido menos el nuestro  
- dijo Sakura mirando a sus dos compañeros que Naruto estaba recostado cerca de una ventana y Sasuke apoyado en una mesa

- Esta cerca - dijo Sasuke y Naruto asintió también mientras la peli rosada los mirara como si estuvieran locos y efectivamente Hatake Kakashi entraba en ese momento por la puerta

- Hai - saludo despreocupado mirando a los tres - lo siento pero un gato negro se cruzo por el camino y tuve que dar un rodeo - se notaba a leguas que era una mentira pero decidieron dejarla 

pasar - bien lo primero presentaros

- ¿Como presentarnos? - preguntó Sakura

- Hablad de vosotros mismos lo que no es gusta lo que os gusta, etc... - dijo el

- Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto solo me gusta el ramen no tengo ningún sueño ¿podemos empezar a entrenar? - preguntó cansado

- Eso fue rápido tu la peli rosada

- Mi nombre es Haruno sakura lo que me gusta es... - miro a Sasuke y el jounin intento evitar rodar los ojos - mi sueño para el futuro es - otra vez miro a Sasuke y esta vez Naruto no pudo evitar una risa al ver la cara del jounin que dejo a los otros dos helados ¿Cuando habian visto ver reir a Naruto? pero el peliblanco lo paso de largo - y lo que menos me gusta es Naruto

- Tu el moreno - dijo negando con la cabeza pensando en que las kunoichi de hoy en dia ya no eran lo que era

- Me llamo Uchiha sasuke, hay muchas cosas que no me gustan y pocas cosas que me gusten, mi sueño es vengarme de cierta persona y resurgir mi clan - recito el y Kakashi murmuraba algo como "dos ninjas con un trauma en el mismo equipo, en fin"

- Bien os lo voy a decir claro. Si queréis ser gennin deberéis pasar una prueba y entonces seréis gennin entrenados por mi - dijo el sin ningún remordimiento sonriendo con su ojo visible

- ¿Y qué pasa si no la pasamos? - dijo con temor Sakura

- Volveréis a la academia - respondió

- ¿A la academia? - reacciono Sakura y incluso Sasuke se puso tenso pero Naruto no parecía para nada preocupado

- Deberéis estar en el campo de entrenamiento siete a las cinco de la mañana - dijo aun feliz como unas pascuas mientras Sasuke y Sakura seguían palideciendo - ah, por cierto, no desayunes si no.. - los dejo en intriga para ver la reacción y vio que Sakura era la que peor la estaba llevando después Sasuke y después Naruto que era inescrutable - vomitareis todo

- - Al día siguiente - -

- Ohayo Naruto, Sasuke-kun - Naruto ni se molesto en responder una vez que llegaba a Sakura y Sasuke solo cabeceo - otra vez va a llegar tarde - se quejó ella  


- No grites mucho Haruno, por favor - dijo Naruto acomodándose en la mochila como almohada se echo a dar una cabezadita relajado se puso de pie apoyado en un árbol

- - Dos horas después - -

- No puede ser maldito Kakashi-sensei - gritaba histérica Sakura apoyada mentalmente por Sasuke que estaba unos metros más lejos y Naruto estaba dormido por completo

- Ohayo chicos - dijo el viendo el panorama por un lado estaba gritando Sakura y Sasuke le lanzaba unas miradas que si pudieran matar ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra lo que le sorprendió fue ver al joven shinobi rubio dormido de pie contra un árbol - Naruto despierta - ordeno despertando a Naruto este que se desperezo comenzando a ponerse de pie.

- ¿En qué consiste la prueba, Kakashi? - preguntó Sasuke

- Tenéis hasta el mediodía para pasar varias pruebas - puso un reloj en marcha mientras sacaba dos cascabeles de el bolsillo - debéis de intentar quitármelos el que no consiga un cascabel no tendrá nada de comer - ante esa afirmación un rugido de hambre salió de las tripas de Sasuke y Sakura que enrojecieron y habían caído en la trampa. Los dos a la vez miraron a Naruto haber si estaba en la misma situación pero estaba muy tranquilo - ¿has desayunado, Naruto?

- Si, no creo que nada de lo que tú me puedes hacer me de tanto asco o dolor para vomitarlo - respondió él como si nada de lo mas asqueroso del mundo le pudiera causar un vomito. Eso hizo que le llegara un escalofrío de terror a la columna de Sakura por su compañero

- Supongo que es lógico... - respondió Kakashi después de todo lo que había pasado el chaval de pequeño no esperaba que andara con prejuicios - Si queréis cogerme los cascabeles venid a por mi como si quisierais matarme - los tres no hicieron acto de moverse - bien, ¡Comenzemos! - dijo y dos de ellos se escondieron entre los arboles mientras que Naruto se quedo de pie enfrente de el - ¿eso es algo insensato, no crees Naruto?

- Puede ser - respondió el con frialdad viendo como el ninja copia sacaba un libro de una riñonera que llevaba y se puso a leer

- Cuando quieras Naruto - el rubio algo indeciso al ver como el peliblanco quería luchar así se lanzo hacia el conectando golpes fuertes y rápidos que incluso hicieron retroceder al ninja copia que con una mano logro parar los envites del rubio y Naruto viendo que no iba llegar a ninguna parte hizo un sello

- "_Es increíble Naruto está manteniendo a raya a Kakashi-sensei_" - pensó sorprendida Sakura al ver como seguía en su pelea  


- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - y para sorpresa de Kakashi y de los otros dos gennin escondidos diez clones rodearon al rubio que se lanzo con todo a por Kakashi que algo sorprendido y con el libro aun en mano lograba hacerle retroceder hasta el riachuelo que pasaba detrás del área de entrenamiento

- "_Increíble Naruto le está haciendo retroceder y poniéndole en problemas_" - pensó Sasuke viendo como se desarrollaba la batalla si bien Kakashi seguía con el libro en la mano ya estaba a punto de guardarlo al llegar al riachuelo. Sasuke quería seguir viendo pero una mano se poso en su hombro derecho

- Muy bien Naruto la verdad es que me has sorprendido - dijo abriendo porta-kunais donde también iba a guardar su libro después de haber lanzado diez kunais uno a cada uno de los clones y solo quedaba el Naruto real pero cuando iba a guardar su libro dos manos salidos del rio en el que estaba al borde salieron del agua tirándole al agua Kakashi guardo el libro y cayó en seco al agua y volvió a salir segundos después con tres clones encima de él

- ¿Sorprendido Kakashi? - le dijo el real mirando a el jounin todo empapado algo sorprendido por lo que había pasado miro con una sonrisa al gennin

- Aun tengo los cascabeles Naruto - con tres golpes certeros se deshizo de los tres clones que estaban pegados a él - pero esos clones estaban desde antes de comenzar la pelea ¿verdad?

- Así es fue una ventaja que llegaras tarde - respondió Naruto y el jounin asintió contento por el proceder del Uzumaki

- No obstante es algo imprudente enfrentar a un jounin de cara - segundos después el ninja copia le había dado una patada en el estomago pero Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo - o quizás no tan de cara aprovecho el momento en el que cayó al agua para crear un clon y desaparecer... - murmuro para si sonriendo y paseo por los terrenos sin encontrar a ninguno de los tres aspirantes a gennin

Extrañandole siguió mirando sin encontrar nada y el tiempo seguía pasando y acercándose al mediodía. Kakashi se paro mirando en todas las direcciones incluso en el suelo pero no encontró nada así que se sentó en la piedra donde había puesto los almuerzos de los gennin y se preparo para decir al aire

- Recuerdo que si no conseguís los cascabeles os quedareis sin comer y no os convertiréis en gennin - pero nada paso Kakashi se relajo aun atento a todos los lados. Segundos después fue atacado de una patada rápida que detuvo con una mano

- Parase que vas a ser tu el primero en aparecer Sasuke - dijo Kakashi mirando al joven gennin que había dado un salto hacia atrás dando por precaución al ataque del ninja copia  


- Siento haberte hecho esperar Kakashi - dijo Sasuke "_el respeto en donde yo te diga.._" pensó el jounin y empezaron una pelea de Taijutsu sin duda el chico era bueno peleando Kakashi hasta había guardado su libro pero no pudo superar al del jounin que dándole un puñetazo lo alejo. Sasuke jadeando miro a el jounin buscando una abertura en su defensa, cabe decir que no la encontró.

- Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu - dijo Sasuke haciendo sellos y poniendo los dedos delante de la boca para soltar una gran bola de fuego a el jounin que lo veía sorprendido

- "_Un gennin no debería tener tanto chakra_" - pensó sorprendido Kakashi al ver la enorme bola de fuego que se presentaba ante él y salto hacia arriba sintiéndose seguro al haber evitado la técnica pero una voz desde arriba le puso en guardia

- Mal movimiento Kakashi-sensei - gritó Sakura desde arriba lanzándole varios kunai que Kakashi esquivo en el aire por los pelos pero para su sorpresa la peli rosada sonrió al ver como esquivaba su movimiento - ahora Naruto

- Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - grito y miles de copias cruzaron el aire sorprendiendo a Kakashi "¿cómo puede tener tanto chakra para hacer tantos clones?" y se lanzaron hacia el aun en el aire a punto de caer y los esquivaba por los pelos hasta que dos de los Naruto se tiro a por los cascabeles en vez de a por el.

Viéndolo lo golpeo en la espalda y al otro en el pecho haciéndoles caer y al momento todos los clones de los alrededores desaparecieron por el golpe dado supuso Kakashi. Pero con el rubio se veía que eso no valía ya que este desapareció en una nube de humo el que fue a por los cascabeles y fijo su vista en el que estaba detrás que se ponía en pie al lado de Sakura y Sasuke

- Bueno por lo menos los has rozado eso debería contar - dijo Kakashi - lo habéis hecho bien pero no lo suficiente - y oyó una risa de parte de Naruto bastante siniestra cabe de decir a la vez que los otros dos también sonreían y Sasuke ayudo al rubio a ponerse en pie aunque Naruto acepto no muy convencido

- ¿Estás seguro Kakashi-sensei? - pregunto Naruto sacando de su bolsillo el libro que había estado leyendo con anterioridad. El jounin no hacía más que ruidos incoherentes mientras miraba su preciado libro casi llorando

- Mi libro - dijo intentando acercándose a por el libro aterrado de verlo en sus manos

- No lo intentes o lo romperé - dijo sacando un kunai del bolsillo Naruto, Kakashi estallo en un río de lágrimas

- Te daré lo que quieres ¡LO QUE QUIERAS! - le rogo de rodillas el jounin mientras Sakura y Sasuke les caía una gota de sudor estilo anime

- Con los dos cascabeles está bien - respondió Naruto al jounin que cabeceo y poniéndose los dos en posición se lanzaron los cascabeles y el libro al mismo tiempo recibiendo los cascabeles Naruto - tomad

- ¿Nani? - dijo Sakura sorprendida al ver como les daba los cascabeles a ella misma y a Sasuke

- ¿De qué te sorprendes Haruno? - respondió Naruto tranquilo sintiendo la mirada analítica que recibía por el jounin que escuchaba atento la respuesta - tú fuiste la que ideo el plan para quitarle el libro a Kakashi yo solo te dije su punto débil y si alguien no tiene que comer yo desayune y vosotros no - explicó indiferente dirigiéndose al poste hizo el Kage Bunshin y se ato el mismo al poste

- ¿Como sabias que el libro era tan importante para mí? - preguntó Kakashi

- Cuando caíste al río lo podías haber evitado pero preferiste mojarte tu antes de que se mojara el libro - respondió el rubio algo cansado atado ya al poste - era nuestra única posibilidad de conseguir algún cascabel

- Supongo que sí - admitió Kakashi acercándose a Naruto y cogiendo el kunai con el que le había amenazado que estaba muy oxidado - todos pasáis la prueba desde ahora sois gennin bajo mi mando - continuó soltando al rubio del poste

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Sasuke

- ¿Ya está?

- Así es - respondió Kakashi - la prueba consistía en ver si trabajaríais en equipo o trabajaríais por vuestra cuenta

- En Konoha lo mas importante es el trabajo en el equipo - dijo para sí mismo Naruto recordando las palabras que le había dicho el viejo Sarutobi "_pues sí que lo cumplen a rajatabla.._" pensó

- Exacto el trabajo en equipo es lo más importante, por eso los equipos están hechos de cuatro personas - Sakura asintió pero por lo que vio el ninja copia sería difícil hacer a los otros dos que le prestaran atención - Naruto

- ¿Hai? - dijo cogiendo la mochila al hombro con lentitud bastante desfallecido

- Te aconsejaría renovar tu equipo ninja - le advirtió lanzándole el viejo y oxidado kunai  


- Hm - fue la única respuesta que recibió el jounin que suspiro mirando a sus alumnos

- Hay mucho trabajo por hacer chicos, mañana al amanecer aquí - finalizó el nuevo sensei de el equipo 7 que ya se iba cada uno por un lado incluso Sakura que estaba demasiado hambrienta y cansada como para seguir a Sasuke pero se paro al ver como Naruto medio caía y se fue a ayudarle

- ¿Estas bien, Naruto? - dijo preocupada pero él la aparto del camino

- No necesito tu ayuda Haruno - respondió seco ofendiendo a sakura que se dio la vuelta saliendo del lugar con rapidez. Naruto al ver que ya se había ido cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza

- _No podrás huir de mi por siempre, mocoso_ - resonó una terrorífica voz en su conciencia


	3. Entrenamiento elemental

Bien hoy comenzaremos con un entrenamiento elemental - habló Kakashi a los tres gennin que se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento 7 atendiendo a las palabras de su sensei

- ¿Elemental?

- Es la manipulación del chakra elemental - respondió Sakura

- Así es Sakura - pero vio las caras de interrogación de Naruto y Sasuke y procedió a explicarlo

- El chakra tiene un tipo elemental dependiendo de la persona

- ¿Cómo cuales? - pregunto Naruto ahora interesado

- Fuego, Agua, Viento, Tierra y Rayo - recito Sakura demostrando su inteligencia en las materias teóricas

- Eso es, Las cinco villas poseen los nombres de estos elementos que son la base de toda técnica - continuo explicando dando alguna ojeada que otra a su libro de icha icha Paradise - y en la mayoría de los casos el chakra elemental mejora las técnicas

- ¿Algún ejemplo? - pidió Sasuke

- Sois muy exigentes ¿no os valía con creerme? - la respuesta fue un no rotundo por sus alumnos entonces extendió la palma de su mano hacia adelante - observad atentamente - el jounin comenzó a concentrar chakra en su mano que se transformo en un chillido de forma eléctrica

- Wow, es impresionante - observo Sakura acercándose para ver mejor la técnica

- Concentro una gran cantidad de chakra elemental y se vuelve visible en mi palma convirtiéndolo en un ataque que podría atravesar casi cualquier cosa - explicó deshaciendo la técnica

- ¿Como sabemos cuál es nuestro elemento? - preguntó Naruto viendo que Kakashi sacaba unos cuantos papeles del bolsillo

- Con estos papeles podremos saber vuestra naturaleza - miro al papel concentrándose y este se arrugo sorprendiendo a los gennin - en este caso mi naturaleza es del tipo rayo - dijo pasándoles a cada uno un papel - si eres de naturaleza agua el papel se empapa, viento el papel se corta en dos, fuego el papel arde en llamas y la tierra el papel se hace pedazos - continuo explicando - es un tipo de papel único que reacciona incluso a la mas mínima cantidad de chakra intentad concentrar vuestro chakra

- Hai - dijeron los tres concentrándose en sus respectivos papeles  


- Hm, tienes elemento rayo Sasuke - dijo Kakashi mirando el papel arrugado en las manos de Sasuke - y supongo también que al tener sangre Uchiha ya dominas el elemento fuego - el moreno asintió y Kakashi procedió a ver a la pelirrosa que miraba el papel hecho pedazos en el suelo - elemento tierra es normal en los que controlan bien el chakra - dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y miro a Naruto que sostenía un trozo de papel en cada mano - elemento viento muy bueno para enfrentamientos a corta distancia, bie-

- Kakashi-sensei, podría darme otro papel - pidió Naruto recibiendo un papel de Kakashi que le miraba intrigado pero el rubio ignorándolo cerró los ojos concentrándose

- ¿Pero qué? - dijo Kakashi mirando el papel anonadado

- ¿Como pudo hacer eso? - dijo con voz entrecortada Sakura mirando como el papel se cortaba en cuatro partes iguales y cada parte se mojo, se hizo pedazos, prendió fuego y se arrugo

- "_No puede ser que su chakra sea de todos los elementos eso está por un nivel mucho más alto incluso que el de un kekkei genkai además antes saco chakra de naturaleza viento a no ser que.._." - se fijo en Naruto que abrió los ojos por fin para segundos después caer al suelo llevándose una mano a la cabeza

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Sakura arrodillándose al lado del rubio preocupada

- Estoy bien, estoy bien - repitió el levantándose apartándola con brusquedad del suelo pasando de las maldiciones de la peli rosada aunque parecía un poco mareado

- ¿Como has hecho eso? - preguntó Kakashi y el rubio le miro fijamente negando con la cabeza - bien hoy comenzaremos vuestro entrenamiento de vuestros músculos para el Taijutsu

- Pero si has comprobado nuestros elementos para que vamos a hacer entrenamiento de Taijutsu - preguntó Sakura a la cual no le hacía ninguna gracia el ejercicio físico que no implicara control de chakra, sus habilidades en el taijutsu eran mínimas

- Simple curiosidad aun no profundizaremos en los elementos - respondió Kakashi con una mano en la nuca ante las acometidas de su alumna - bien ¿veis aquella montaña? - señaló Kakashi a una montaña a lo lejos y los tres gennin asintieron - bien pues la subiréis y la bajareis tantas veces como podáis

- Pero no se puede subir esa montaña está completamente llana - gritó Sakura por la dureza de el entrenamiento pero Kakashi la tranquilizo con una mirada

- Usareis los kunai y tranquila Sakura llegad hasta donde podáis - dijo Kakashi - aseguraros de estar 

lo suficientemente frescos para la misión de la tarde

- Misión de la tarde dice... - bufo Sasuke - ¿cazar a un simple gato? - ironizó sacando dos kunai

- Reza para que no os toque la de limpiar los baños de la academia - respondió Kakashi sacando dos kunai y lanzándoselos a Naruto que los cogió en el aire - úsalos mientras después iremos a comprar todo tu equipo ninja - y desapareció en una nube de humo antes de que Naruto se negara y este frustrado comenzó a escalar la montaña

- Torre Hokage -

- Hokage-sama - saludo formalmente Kakashi al hokage

- ¿Que te trae por aquí Kakashi? - preguntó Sarutobi al ver la cara de póker del jounin y le conto lo que había sucedido en la prueba elemental del rubio que Sarutobi escucho con suma atención

- Eso es increíble... es más que un kekkei genkai mucho mas - dijo sobresaltado Sarutobi

- Es posible que Naruto controle parcialmente el poder del Kyubi pero al parecer le causa un gran desgaste, después de usarlo cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza - continuó hablando Kakashi mientras el hokage escribía algo en un pergamino y le ponía un sello especial para cerrarlo y llamo a un anbu

- Que esto llegue inmediatamente - el anbu asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo con el mensaje

- ¿Les has llamado? - el hokage asintió

- Sera lo mejor, el es el que más sabe sobre el sello de Naruto si no el cuarto no hubiera sabido como sellarlo sabrá las consecuencias que trae el Kyubi - Kakashi asintió ante las palabras de Sarutobi - ¿crees que tu grupo esté listo para salir de la aldea?

- ¿Tan pronto? - habló Kakashi hacia una semana y pocos días que había cogido al grupo de gennin

- Tengo una misión disponible además de que no tengo a nadie que la haga el equipo de Gai aun no ha vuelto de la suya y sois el grupo que más avanzado estáis - le contesto el hokage

- La verdad es que Sasuke y Naruto parecen esponjas - respondió Kakashi suspirando

- Bueno ¿aceptas? - Kakashi asintió y el hokage le paso un pergamino con la misión escrita y el jounin desapareció en una nube de humo

- Área de entrenamiento -

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! - saludo una Sakura que parecía muy exhausta a su lado estaba Sasuke que se agarraba el pecho también cansado no en tanto grado como la kunoichi

- Yosh - saludo el viendo el panorama y no encontró a Naruto por ningún lado - Sakura, Sasuke ¿y Naruto?

- Sigue subiendo la montaña - dijo entre suspiros de cansancio Sasuke y el ninja copia sorprendido vio como seguía subiendo la montaña sin la chaqueta puesta y sudando como un cerdo - es la cuarta vez que la sube yo solo pude aguantar tres

- yo una y media - dijo con una sonrisita la kunoichi

- Oe, Naruto baja ya - grito Kakashi al rubio que mirando hacía atrás salto de la montaña abajo (no estaba muy alto no os creáis que es superman) y se acerco a el equipo 7 - parece que tienes buena resistencia Naruto

- ¿Cual es la misión? - ignoro al jounin que le caía una gota de sudor por la ir respetuosidad de su alumno

- Escoltaremos a un grupo de constructores hasta los límites del país del fuego y volveremos a la aldea - los tres gennin se sorprendieron al oír que iban a salir de la aldea - tranquilos solo será una misión de rango C - desilusión era lo que se podía ver en la cara de Naruto y Sasuke aunque no muy notable

- ¿Cuando partimos, sensei? - preguntó Sakura abrazándose al brazo de Sasuke que intentaba alejarla sin conseguirlo ¿de dónde demonios sacaba tanta fuerza cuando se agarraba a el? nunca lo sabría

- Mañana por la mañana por cierto, Naruto vamos a comprar tu equipo ninja - el negó

- El que tengo está bien - respondió con frialdad

- Es una orden - respondió Kakashi y el gennin lo maldijo por lo bajo - Sasuke y Sakura podéis iros a casa

- Adiós Kakashi-sensei, Naruto - el jounin se despidió con la mano y el rubio paso olímpicamente de ella y no vio como la peli rosa le sacaba la lengua - Espérame Sasuke-kun - grito Sakura persiguiendo a Sasuke que había desaparecido en un leve parpadeo de los ojos de Naruto que seguía con mala cara a el jounin que pasaba de todo leyendo su libro

- ¿A dónde vamos, Kakashi? - preguntó ignorando las formalidades Naruto cansado ya casi habían salido de Konoha

- A la tienda de armas - respondió

- ¿Tienda de armas? creía que la única que había era la que estaba en el centro - le contesto Naruto

- No me gusta esa tienda de armas esta hace las mejoras armas y más baratas - le dijo Kakashi entrando a una casa que no parecía todo menos una tienda de armas

- Oh, Kakashi-san que gusto verle por aquí de nuevo - respondió un hombre con el pelo corto con la vestimenta de chunnin - ¿qué necesitas?

- En realidad es para él necesita un nuevo equipo ninja de la mejor calidad, Gemmei - le conto Kakashi poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Naruto que se intentaba apartar del agarre del rubio pero la fuerza del jounin se hacía notar

- Oh tú debes de ser Naruto ¿no? - el chico asintió y se sorprendió algo al ver que no le miraba con despreció aun recordaba cómo le habían echado a patadas de la ultima tienda a la que había ido a comprar su equipo ninja además de que lo que le habían dado no estaba en muy buenas condiciones que se diga - ¿de alta calidad, Hatake? - preguntó - es bastante caro

- No hay problema - dijo desviando la vista del libro y pasándole lo que parecía un papel bastante fino

- Increíble - suspiro el hombre al ver la nota y una mirada de advertencia del jounin basto para que el hombre entendiera - preparare todo para que lo podáis llevar echad una ojeada mientras tanto - "ojeada" para Kakashi era volver a fijar su vista en el libro entre sus manos mientras Naruto revisaba a fondo la tienda con curiosidad

- Sensei ¿qué es esto? - preguntó Naruto al jounin cogiendo un kunai de tres puntas

- Ten cuidado - advirtió el jounin - es un kunai muy difícil de llevar y más de manejar en combate se puso de moda hace bastante tiempo por que el Yondaime hokage los usaba, altamente afilados, ligeros y muy resistentes - explicó aun con la vista fija en su icha icha paradise

- Difícil de usar ¿eh? - dijo el pasándolo entre los dedo soltando un quejido  
de dolor al haberse cortado con una punta de los lados del kunai

- Te lo dije - se rió el jounin y intento no sorprenderse cuando la herida se cerró casi al instante dejando solo la piel algo irritada  


- Ya está listo - dijo Gemmei saliendo de la parte de atrás de la tienda con una enorme bolsa la abrió para que miraran el equipo y Kakashi asintió sin haber pedido si quiera la opinión de Naruto

- ¿Como pagaras esto Kakashi? - preguntó Naruto

- No preguntes cosas que no necesitas saber - respondió el mientras seguía leyendo con avidez su libro

- ¿Lo estas pagando tu? - preguntó

- Ni de coña - respondió el provocando una gota de sudor en la frente Naruto - cuando seas mas mayor sabrás de esto

- ¿Es mío? - dijo molesto Naruto y el peliblanco asintió - entonces lo más lógico es que lo tuviera yo

- podrías malgastarlo - dijo exagerando con los brazos Kakashi - ya lo sabrás cuando seas mayor, además, esto que has comprado no ha supuesto ni un pequeño gasto para la cuenta que creó el hokage para ti - Naruto noto la mentira de que la cuenta la había creado el hokage y lo dejo pasar

- Podría darme veinte de esos kunai - dijo señalando los kunai de tres puntas que había estado antes probando

- ¿Estas seguro chico? - preguntó el dueño de la tienda - son muy difíciles de manejar y bastante peligrosos - pero Naruto ya había cogido uno de ellos y estaba pasándolo entre los dedos y pasándolos de mano a mano

- Añádelos también - respondió Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo visible al ver la rápida velocidad con la que se hacía al kunai en realidad esos kunai no era que no hubieran tenido éxito si no que nadie los compraba por que la mitad de ellos no se compraron

- Gracias y volved pronto - les dijo Gemmei y ellos asintieron

- ¿Qué tal si te invito a un ramen? - dijo Kakashi al gennin que asintió podía intentar ser todo lo duro y frío que pudiera pero ¿con el ramen? Nunca

- Itadakimasu - dijeron los dos uno más alegre que el otro ya que si no hubiera sido por el peliblanco seguro ahora estaría aprovechando el tiempo para entrenar o dormir quien sabe

- ¿Qué tal tus primeros días como gennin, Naruto? - le pregunto el viejo del Ichiraku  


- Bien - respondió con frialdad

- ¿No deberías de tratar de ser más amable?

- No tengo interés en ello - respondió Naruto

- No pasa nada - respondió el viejo

- Oh, Naruto últimamente vienes mucho - dijo la hija ayame que entraba a el restaurante de Ichiraku mientras despeino un poco a Naruto que ni siquiera se movió lo que sorprendió

- Tengo bastante tiempo libre - respondió el

- ¿Ah, sí? - le respondió Kakashi - entonces tendremos que entrenar mas

- Por mi bien - respondió el y Kakashi le cayó una gota de sudor tipo anime "_¿Acaso no le importa nada?_"

- Naruto, ¿Controlas el chakra del Kyubi? - soltó de sopetón en medio de la comida a Naruto que no se intranquilizo mucho cuando padre e hija se habían movido lo suficientemente lejos para que no les oyeran

- Que suave lo has dicho - ironizó el rubio - no, no lo controlo solo puedo sacarlo durante unos segundos - solo dijo con frialdad eso el rubio sin entrar en detalles. Kakashi no insistió mas pero sabía que escondía algo pero antes de que pudiera insistir el chico zorro se levanto de la mesa y le tendió parte del equipo ninja a él ninja copia para que le ayudara a llevarlo

- etto, demo no me acordaba tengo a una anciana a traerle la compra - en menos de un parpadeo el ninja copia había desaparecido en una nube de humo ante la vista gennin que suspiro enfadado tomo las cosas. Se dirigió en dirección pensando en la misión de mañana tampoco tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar...

- Fin del capitulo -

Kekkei Genkai: Son habilidades que pasan genéticamente de generación en generación en clanes específicos. Muchos de estos clanes desarrollan técnicas relacionadas a sus habilidades de línea sucesoria, conocidas como técnicas de línea sucesoria. Las habilidades y las técnicas relacionadas al kekkei genkai no pueden ser copiadas o aprendidas por otros fuera del clan (ni si quiera con el Sharingan), ya que se requieren las habilidades específicas de los miembros de cada clan, sin embargo, es posible reproducirlas a través de manipulación genética o trasplante de órganos. Las habilidades de línea sucesoria que trabajan a través de los ojos de los usuarios son conocidas como Dojutsu (técnicas oculares).en realidad se puede definir como técnicas sucesorias


	4. Ataque Sorpresa

- Tranquilidad señores - gritaba Sakura a una caravana de trabajadores en la puerta de Konoha que esperaban alguien parece ser

- No se para que te molestas, Sakura - le dijo Sasuke que al igual que Naruto pasaba bastante de el grupo de constructores

- Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun - dijo sonrojándose ella al haberle hablado Sasuke - maldito Kakashi nos deja a nosotros el marrón y llega tarde

- Ya sabes cómo es Kakashi-sensei, no sé de qué te quejas - le respondió Naruto recalcando su tono de voz con algo de superioridad tumbado contra un árbol tomando el sol

- Estúpido Naruto - rabio ella y por fin llego el hombre del día, Hatake Kakashi hacia acto de presencia

- Yosh - saludo Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo visible aguantando estoicamente los gritos de Sakura sobre su responsabilidad como jounin, que les había tenido esperado. Los otros dos no se movieron al contrario ni se inmutaron "ese es el espíritu. Naruto, Sasuke, estoy orgulloso de vosotros" pensó Kakashi mientras se le escapaba alguna lagrimita y Sakura se alejaba por temor a su sensei y Kakashi recupero la compostura después de el pequeño desliz

- Naruto, Sasuke, vamos - les llamo Kakashi y estos se acercaron al jounin

- la misión será tranquila, llevarles hasta los límites del país del fuego y volver, nada de estupideces, nada de heroísmos ni nada de ese tipo, no creo que haya ningún problema pero estad atentos - Hai - respondieron los tres al jounin cuando lo decía era por algo eso era lo básico que habían aprendido de Kakashi en ese tiempo

- ¿Es usted el ninja que nos protegerá? - pregunto el que parecía el líder de los constructores acercándose al peliblanco jounin que sorprendentemente no llevaba su Icha Icha Paradise cuando se iba de misión

- Hai, Hatake Kakashi - el constructor al oír el nombre del jounin se sorprendió gratamente y le alabo

- He oído hablar mucho sobre sus habilidades, señor Kakashi - hablo el constructor - será un honor que nos proteja

- No es para tanto señor - dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado

- Demo, porque nos está haciendo la señal de la victoria por la espalda - le susurro Sakura a 

Sasuke que negó con la cabeza ante la estupidez de su maestro viendo como hacia la señal de la victoria con la mano en la espalda

- Sasuke y yo cubriremos la parte de atrás de la caravana, Sakura y tu os encargareis de la parte delantera - los tres asintieron y se fueron cada uno a su posición

La mitad del día paso relativamente tranquila. No habían tenido ningún problema, seguían caminando en silencio demasiado para la Haruno que buscaba manera de encontrar un tema del que hablar con Naruto. Desafortunadamente ninguno le salía

- ¿Qué tanto miras, Sakura? - pregunto a la peli rosada que dio un respingo ante la fría voz del Uzumaki y sorprendiéndose también por que la haya llamado por su nombre

- Nada, Nada - dijo con rapidez y el negó con la cabeza. Anduvieron un rato mas pero de repente un temblor hizo que todo se parara y comenzara a temblar segundos después todo acabo

- Sakura, Naruto ¿estáis bien? - preguntó Kakashi con lo que parecía un audífono que resonó en los oídos de los dos gennin que respondieron afirmativamente - seguid como hasta ahora

- Hai - respondieron y continuaron caminando por unos cuantos kilómetros el silencio tenso seguía entre los dos gennin pero mientras a Naruto no parecía importarle la peli rosada estaba demasiado aburrida como para callarse

- Oe, Naruto

- ¿Qué pasa, Haruno? - pregunto el cansado

- ¿Por qué me vuelves a llamar Haruno? - le grito ella

- ¿Qué te importa cómo te llame, Haruno? - respondió el hastiado

- ¿Tanto me odias? - pregunto ella buscando alguna razón lógica para que él le mostrara aquel desprecio

- Simplemente no me caes bien - le contesto con brusquedad el rubio

- Si, como si te callera bien alguien - respondió burlona

- Has acertado, déjalo correr - termino el intento de conversación Naruto cortando a Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? - otro temblor sacudió el terreno más largo que el anterior y antes de que pudieran recuperarse del temblor salieron dos ninjas del suelo a enfrentar la caravana de los trabajadores ataviados con una capa marrón y con un casco acabado en punta y con la bandana de su aldea con un tajo por la mitad  


- Atenta Sakura - le advirtió a la peli rosada sorprendiéndose de que la llamara por su nombre. Se puso en guardia ante las palabras del rubio que ya sacaba un kunai normal y otro de tres puntas

- Nos vais a enfrentar unos simples gennin - se rio uno de ellos y Naruto se encogió levemente mas por la rabia que por otra cosa.  
Ni los gennin ni los dos atacantes se movieron observándose mutuamente pero se fijaron en el kunai de tres puntas que sostenía Naruto entre sus manos y su cara se convirtió en una de rabia

- ¿De qué vas? - le grito uno de ellos que lo pudo detener a duras penas Naruto la embestida de este y se le unió el otro ninja pasando de Sakura que veía el espectáculo sin poder moverse por el pánico al parecer los dos ninjas encontraban algo que les molestaba realmente en Naruto

- Muere - grito el otro mientras Naruto lo esquivaba a duras penas pero logro desarmar a uno de los ninjas dándole un puñetazo que le hizo bajar el brazo casi hasta el suelo y Naruto aprovechando la oportunidad lanzo el de tres puntas a la anilla del kunai del otro ninja clavándolo en el suelo y aprovechando la distracción le dio una patada en la cara que lo envió unos metros más lejos

El otro en cólera se lanzo hacia y Naruto golpeando un poco el brazo del ninja desvió el kunai que iba a su entrecejo pero no pudo evitar que le produjera un corte profundo en la cara. El atacante sin estar aun satisfecho ataco sin cesar una y otra vez al rubio que aguantaba como podía al final acabo en el suelo ante los embestidas del rival

- Se acabo mocoso - grito el intentándole clavar el kunai en el pecho pero  
Naruto con la mano en el suelo cogió tierra y se la lanzo a los ojos produciendo los gemidos de dolor del otro

Se lanzo en su única oportunidad a por él sin miramientos le propino un rodillazo en la cara y siguió pegándole hasta enviarlo contra un árbol medio desmayado. Pensando que había acabado se relajo pero un grito de una voz bastante conocida detrás de él le erizo el pelo

Se dio la vuelta y vio al ninja que había dado la fuerte patada casi a principios de pelea se lanzaba a por Sakura que ni siquiera reaccionaba paralizada por el miedo. Naruto observo con terror como se acercaba a ella para darle un golpe que sería, sin duda, mortal

Sakura veía como el hombre se acercaba más y mas. Ni siquiera levanto el kunai no podría contra esa mole comparado con ella. Se mintió tenía miedo y estaba totalmente paralizada el hombre ya estaba demasiado cerca segundos más tarde estaría muerta. Cerró los ojos esperando la muerte segura

- ¿Qu-? - intento hablar Sakura al no sentir el filo del kunai clavarse en su piel pero se corto al 

abrir los ojos y divisar una cabellera rubia bastante conocida - Na... ¡NARUTO! - grito Sakura tocando al rubio desesperada deseando que no fuera real pero desgraciadamente para ella el rubio se había interpuesto entre ella y el ninja enemigo que lo veía sorprendido

Tenia una profunda herida en su hombro derecho donde seguía clavado el kunai siendo sujetado por el brazo de Naruto que aunque tenía una herida de esa calibre seguía fuerte en su agarre para no permitir escapar al ninja. Sakura sintió el instinto asesino de Naruto aun estando a espaldas a él viendo como aun con esa herida le propinaba un certero rodillazo que hizo que el ninja sacara el kunai del hombro de Naruto escuchándose un grito de dolor que retumbo en toda la zona

- Maldito crio - se lanzo el ninja a atacar al rubio Sakura viendo cómo iba a matarle sin dudar ya que el rubio se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre esta vez fue ella la que se puso delante protegiendo al rubio. Esta vez estaba preparada para recibir el ataque pero este nunca llego por que en un parpadeo el ninja había caído muerto al suelo al igual que el otro

- ¿Naruto, Sakura estáis bien? - pregunto Kakashi que en menos de un parpadeo había acabado con los ninja que tanto esfuerzo les había costado hacerles unos rasguños así que ese era un nivel de un jounin pensó Sakura por que ya se había lanzado a ver el estado de su compañero de equipo - déjame verlo, Sakura - le dijo calmado el

- Kakashi-sensei.. - le dijo ella llorando - ¿Por qué se puso en medio? Yo le caía mal, ¡el me odiaba! - grito ella soltando todo lo que sentía en ese momento en ese grito al final gracias a la ayuda de Sasuke Kakashi pudo ver que tan grave era la herida del chico zorro había perdido mucha sangre pero la herida estaba comenzando a cerrarse gracias a el chakra del Kyuubi

El ninja copia sacando unas vendas de entre su equipo ninja y aplicando lo poco que sabía sobre técnicas curativas logro parar la hemorragia gracias a un fuerte vendaje. Vendado desde el hombro hasta el estomago y la cara de Naruto comenzaba a recuperar el color perdido

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - pregunto Sasuke con una Sakura abrazada a él con fuerza llorando

- La herida fue bastante profunda pero ha parado de sangrar y en unos días estará mejor esperaremos a que se recupere para reanudar el camino  
- eso lo dijo mas a los trabajadores que asintieron comenzando a preparar un "mini" campamento - Sakura, no te preocupes - dijo el jounin acercándose sonriendo con su ojo visible a la gennin que seguía llorando - Naruto se recuperara, en el mundo ninja cosas así son muy frecuentes debes acostumbrarte Sakura - le dijo a modo de advertencia el jounin

- ¿Qué eran esos ninja? - pregunto Sasuke

- Chunnin renegados de la aldea de la roca - respondió el ninja copia - es muy extraño que anden en el país del fuego no me esperaba un ataque seguramente se dedicaban a robar o a extorsionar a los países feudales - matizo el jounin mientras seguía mirando el estado del gennin rubio - descansad hasta que Naruto esté en condiciones para seguir alguien debe 

quedarse con el

- Yo lo haré - dijo Sakura algo recuperada pero aun con algunos rastros de lagrimas surcando su rostro y sabiendo que siendo su culpa ella más que nadie debía de estar cuidando del rubio hasta que se recuperara

- Bien, Sakura encárgate de el - le dijo con amabilidad el jounin mientras se alejaba del rubio y ya se acercaba la gennin para cuidar el descanso del rubio que poco a poco parecía mejorar a una velocidad asombrosa  
- Sasuke monta la tienda y descansa yo iré a ver si hay mas ninjas por los alrededores - ordeno Kakashi al moreno comenzó a rodear el improvisado campamento en busca de algún peligro en los alrededores

Sasuke había terminado de montar la tienda con sus pequeños percances pero terminada al fin y al cabo. Con ayuda de Sakura lograron llevar a Naruto dentro de la tienda arropándolo entre algunas mantas mientras comprobaban que el estado del rubio seguía mejorando y poco a poco la noche llego

- ¿Cómo está Naruto? - preguntó Kakashi entrando a la tienda viendo como Sasuke estaba echado encima de una manta ya dormido y Sakura seguía velando por el descanso del rubio

- Parece que ya respira con normalidad - respondió Sakura que ya tenía algún rastro de ojeras en su cara mientras el ninja copia deshacía el vendaje para comprobar cómo avanzaba la herida.

Sorprendido vio como la herida estaba casi a punto de cerrar donde debería estar una herida completamente abierta ahora solo estaba lo que parecía una herida leve camino de cerrarse. La gennin también se sorprendió al verlo pero Kakashi volvió a vendarlo con rapidez para que la kunoichi no se diera cuenta

- Dentro de poco se despertara - anunció Kakashi - deberías dormir Sakura yo me encargare de el - ella negó con la cabeza y un tenso silencio se instalo en la tienda.

- Kakashi-sensei...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué Naruto se puso en medio? - soltó Sakura apretando con fuerza el paño con el que había estado mojando la frente del rubio para estabilizar su temperatura. La pregunta llevaba desde que se había puesto en medio rondando por su cabeza

- No lo sé - admitió el jounin acabando de vendar el hombro de Naruto que se removió en sueños

- A él no le caía bien - confeso ella - el mismo me lo dijo, el me odiaba

- ¿Si dejo que un kunai cruzara su hombro derecho que haría por alguien a quien quiere? - dijo el jounin con ánimo - Naruto no es de los que dejan las cosas pasar aunque no lo parezca a simple vista ha sufrido mucho, Sakura  
- le conto levantándose y posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la gennin apoyándola - descansa, yo me encargare de Naruto

- No importa Kakashi-sensei - dijo ella testaruda el jounin comprendiendo que era lo que necesitaba para apaciguar su culpa se marcho a dormir relajadamente mientras Sakura miraba detenidamente la cara del rubio

Se fijo en el pelo dorado que caía sobre su cara sin su protector que le daba un toque más salvaje, las tres marcas en cada mejilla, la piel morena y lo que más le había sorprendido los enigmáticos ojos azul mar que ahora se escondían tras sus parpados. Lo observo por un rato hasta que inclino la cabeza

- Gomen, Naruto... - dijo ella avergonzada mientras una lagrima traicionera caía en el rostro del rubio

- -

Molesto. Esa era la única palabra que podía pensar ahora mismo. No podía abrir los ojos, mover los músculos y sin olvidar un dolor punzante bastante doloroso en su hombro derecho. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Esa pregunta resonaba en mi mente una y otra vez. Una imagen tras otra llegaba a su cabeza

Ahora lo recordaba la misión para llevar a salvo a los trabajadores. Más imágenes de recuerdos seguían apareciendo en su mente una tras otra. El ataque de los ninjas de la roca la mirada de odio de los. El grito de Sakura, como se había interpuesto entre el ninja y ella. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Antes de que ni siquiera lo hubiera podido pensar ya estaba en medio protegiéndola suponía que el dolor del hombro era debido a eso pero la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de abrir los ojos.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro que menos quería ver en esos momentos. La peli rosada a la que había salvado horas antes estaba totalmente dormida sentada sobre sus piernas, lo que más le sorprendió a Naruto era que siguiera durmiendo manteniendo el equilibrio y la rectitud quedándose dormida. Se fijo en su rostro donde el siempre alegre rostro de la kunoichi estaba cubierto por rostros de lágrimas y unas pronunciadas ojeras de no dormir en bastante tiempo. Suspiro levantándose de la cama sintiendo una punzada en su hombro derecho pero la ignoro

Reuniendo otra vez las fuerzas que tenia levanto a la kunoichi y la echo en la improvisada cama tapándola con cuidado de no despertarla y salió a fuera después de todo aún era pronto se sentó en la hierba quitándose el vendaje del hombro y vio que la herida ya era solo una parte 

de piel sensible, sin duda tener al Kyuubi en su interior tenía sus ventajas...

Comenzó a saltar de un árbol a otro para comprobar si tenía alguna herida o daño mas pero por suerte no tenía nada roto o herido aparte del hombro.

- ¿No crees que no deberías forzar el hombro? - le preguntó una voz detrás suya

- No es para tanto, Kakashi - respondió el mirando al peliblanco

- Para un ninja común hubiera significado la muerte

- La verdad no soy un ninja muy común - el jounin asintió dándole la razón al rubio mientras los pensamientos de Naruto divagaban en sus memorias

- ¿Por qué los que nos atacaron se volvieron más agresivos cuando me vieron? - le dijo al acordarse la actitud que habían tenido los dos ninjas de la aldea de la roca

- Hm, largo de explicar - la mirada de Naruto revelo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y el jounin suspiro resignado - hace mucho tiempo la aldea de Konoha entro en guerra con la aldea de la Roca produciéndose así el enfrentamiento dando lugar a la tercera guerra ninja

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- No sé si nadie te lo ha dicho pero te pareces mucho al Yondaime Hokage  
- el rodo los ojos pero este continuo - el Yondaime lucho en esta guerra siendo aun un jounin consiguiendo llevar a la victoria a Konoha sobre la aldea

- ¿Cómo? - dijo el sobresaltado - ¿el solo?

- Así es, era un gran ninja Naruto - respondió - y era muy parecido a ti exceptuando los bigotes se podría decir que eres una réplica suya además los kunai - dijo señalando el kunai de tres puntas - el los usaba, el Yondaime se convirtió en una pesadilla para la aldea de la roca supongo que por eso lo tomaron así

- Hm - contesto desganado

- Bien - dijo levantándose - será mejor que vayamos despertando a los demás - el rubio asintió sin ganas de enfrentar a la Haruno se pondría muy pesada de eso seguro

Minutos después todos se estaban levantando incluso los demás de el equipo Kakashi ya se estaban levantando y como había predicho Naruto la peli rosada en cuanto lo vio se puso de rodillas en el suelo intentando mantener un tono de voz firme y sin llorar

- Gomen, Naruto - dijo ella de rodillas - fue culpa mía que te hirieran - admitió ella pero el rubio ya no la escuchaba estaba pasando al lado de ella  


- La verdad es que fue tu culpa - respondió el sin ni siquiera mirarla - espero que la próxima vez puedas defenderte por ti misma, Haruno, no me gusta ir con una carga extra a las misiones - la peli rosada no pudo aguantar algunas lagrimas caían de los ojos de esta pero se mantuvo firme. El ninja copia chasqueo la lengua sabiendo cómo era el gennin no le sorprendió y quizás tuviera razón pero estaba en su derecho, en fin...

- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura vámonos - dijo él y los tres asintieron el viaje aparte del ataque de los ninja de la roca no tuvo ningún incidente más llegaron a tiempo a el límite del país del fuego donde otros les substituyeron en la protección de los trabajadores y volvieron con tranquilidad a la villa. Un viaje silencioso y tranquilo, quizás demasiado pero al fin habían llegado a la aldea, ¡hora de descansar!

- Fin del capítulo -


	5. En problemas

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la misión y las consecuencias de esta misión como había predicho el ninja copia habían sido una buena experiencia sobre todo para una persona, Haruno Sakura.

Por fin parecía haber comprendido para que estaba entrenando después de esa misión, había comprobado ella misma que la vida ninja no era para nada un juego.

Al volver a la villa la kunoichi se había puesto a entrenar arduamente como no lo habían hecho en los dos meses que llevaba con ella y los resultados de la mejora había sido clara en el equipo también, aunque seguía teniendo ese carácter cambiante y extrovertido pero sería en las situaciones en que se requería.

Después de esa misión la rutina había aumentado en el equipo siete que realizaba casi siempre, comenzaban por la mañana temprano a la espera de que llegara el ninja copia entrenamiento de taijutsu, al mediodía paraban a comer cerca del área de entrenamiento, por la tarde se presentaban a la torre hokage para realizar alguna misión de rango D la cual acababan con rapidez y se acababa con lecciones de ninjutsu, genjutsu y control de chakra.

El último día de cada semana lo dedicaban a descansar o a cumplir alguna misión. Los gennin sabían que tenían el entrenamiento más fuerte después de un equipo de un tal Gei o Gai, algo así. Pero también se notaban los frutos de los entrenamientos, el taijutsu lo habían llevado hasta un nivel de chunnin, y si bien no sabían ningún ninjutsu sabían todos los principios básicos de estos.

Algo que también había crecido era la rivalidad entre Sasuke y Naruto, no eran de muchas palabras la verdad pero a los hechos, cada uno intentaba ser superior al otro lo que creaba se convertía en rapidez en un dolor de cabeza para Kakashi pero para su suerte era una rivalidad bastante  
provechosa y que les hacia mejorar cada día mas.

- Sakura - saludo Kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo a la peli rosada que estaba sentada en un tronco leyendo unos cuantos pergaminos que tenia tirados por el suelo - ¿Sasuke y Naruto?

. Creo que Sasuke-kun y Naruto están luchando por bien quien sube más veces la montaña de allí - suspiro ella rodando los ojos mientras Kakashi con una gota de sudor desapareció en una nube de humo

- -

- No creas que te dejare ganar, dobe - le hablo Sasuke con los dientes apretados subiendo la montaña a pocos metros de Naruto que también con los dientes apretados seguía subiendo

- Lo mismo digo - respondió con indiferencia pero ardiendo en ánimo para llegar primero que él, finalmente llegaron a la cima jadeando y sudando finalmente la resistencia de Naruto había sido un gran punto a favor para el rubio que había llegado primero

- La próxima vez no ganaras

- Se acabo el juego - anuncio Kakashi apareciendo ante los jadeantes con su libro de icha icha Paradise en mano - cambiaros y dirigíos a la torre hokage

- "otra vez una estúpida misión" - pensó Naruto suspirando mientras se pegaba una ducha rápida, cambiaba de ropa y salía con rapidez saltando de edificio en edificio que era mucho mejor que le insultaran en la calle y entro a el despacho hokage

- Buenos días, Naruto - saludo Sarutobi sonriéndole al chico que correspondió con un gesto de cabeza y se puso en el centro de la sala junto a Sasuke y busco a Sakura con la mirada y la vio hablando con una chica rubia de su misma edad junto al equipo 10.. " Ino Yamanaka o algo así se llamaba la chica" pensaba él mientras esperaban a Kakashi que apareció en una nube de humo

- Bueno ahora que estamos todos os comentare el motivo de la reunión - aclaro el hokage al lado del chunnin Iruka - el equipo siete y el equipo diez formaran uno solo por esta vez - esto sorprendió a algunos de los presentes - cuatro de ellos partirán en hacia el sur a la gran capital del fuego a velar por la seguridad de un dirigente del país del fuego estos serán comandados por Hatake Kakashi y Sarutobi Asuma

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido - ¿quien liderara el otro equipo?

- Uno de los dos elegidos lo liderara - respondió Iruka - esos dos se encargaran de llegar hasta el punto en el que el primer equipo se encargue de asegurar el estado del lugar de protección establecido para la protección del dirigente

- Vamos que nos usaran como cebos - respondió Naruto y los gennin lo miraron aterrorizados - si hay un ejército esperándonos allí estaremos muertos, si no salvados

- No voy a discutir eso contigo Naruto, ya deberías saber que eso no es así  
- respondió el hokage con seriedad - allí habrá un gran destacamento de seguridad para proteger la zona pero por seguridad el país del fuego decidió que lo más prudente seria enviarnos a dos ninjas a hacer esa labor

- como digas - respondió Naruto indiferente

- Los líderes del equipo diez y ocho formaran el equipo "alfa" integrado por cuatro personas y el "beta" a partir de ahora así se llamaran estos equipo - respondió Iruka

- Propongo a Uchiha Sasuke para el equipo "alfa" - Naruto y Sakura miraron interrogantes a Kakashi ¿Acaso pensaba ponerles en el equipo "beta"?

- Yo propongo Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji para el equipo "alfa" - dijo esta vez Asuma

- Los que no quieran podrán no participar en la misión es una misión de rango B para el equipo "alfa" y C para el equipo "beta" - Naruto suspiro

- ¿Cuánto dinero por la misión? - pregunto

- 3000 yenes - dijo Iruka

- Paso, buscaros a otro - dijo Naruto despidiéndose con la mano

- Naruto - dijo Kakashi sin dar la vuelta pero con voz firme poco habitual en él

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Kakashi-sensei? - pregunto irónico - no voy a hacer esa misión por ese ridículo precio - respondió

- cinco mil yenes, Naruto - ofreció Sarutobi masajeándose el puente de la nariz demostrando la tensión de la sala ante las peticiones del rubio

- siete mil quinientos yenes - respondió el dándose al vuelta por fin manteniendo el duelo de miradas con el hokage que observaba cualquier movimiento en las facciones del rubio que no sucedió y suspiro cansado

- Bien siete mil quinientos yenes - respondió el hokage cediendo - ¿alguien que quiera renunciar? - Sakura estaba levantando la mano pero la mirada burlona de Ino se cruzo con la de ella y le planto cara sin decir nada

- bien, el líder del equipo "beta" será Uzumaki Naruto ¿sabes cómo funciona? - pregunto Sarutobi sacándole el contrato y el asintió.

Lo firmo con rapidez a los pocos segundos el hokage lo guardo y le dio las condiciones del contrato junto con la localización del lugar seguro que Naruto se metió en el bolsillo al igual que los dos jounin

- Bien, partiréis mañana por la mañana mientras tanto podéis hacer lo que queráis - dijo Iruka y los presentes hicieron una reverencia al hokage y salieron

- Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke - hablo Kakashi - id al campo de entrenamiento tenéis un nuevo entrenamiento que aprender - dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo como viene siendo habitual dejándoles con la palabra en la boca

- -

- Bien os acordareis de las explicaciones básicas del chakra ¿verdad? - pregunto Kakashi sentado en un tronco ante sus "atentos" alumnos que estaban sentados en el suelo a cual más relajado - ahora mismo desperdiciáis el chakra en cada técnica, movimiento o defensa que hagáis

- ¿Cómo?

- Sacáis el chakra sin control y sin espaciar eso por eso por lo que por ejemplo Naruto no puede hacer un bunshin en condiciones y si un Kage Bunshin pero... - dijo Kakashi para intentar introducirles intriga cosa que consiguió - cuando hacéis una técnica soltáis el chakra, simplemente lo dejáis fluir sin importar como ni cuanto sale

- ¿Y cómo podemos corregir eso? - pregunto Sakura, Kakashi puso una cara misteriosa mientras se acercaba a los chicos

- Escalar arboles - caída de los tres gennin incluido Naruto de espaldas - por qué no confiáis en mi - dijo con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la frente - pero una condición es que solo podréis usar los pies para escalar los arboles

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto ya Sakura levantándose - eso es imposible - pero Kakashi ya estaba haciendo el sello del tigre y concentrándose se sintió un suave pulso de chakra en sus pies, segundos después Kakashi estaba subiendo por un árbol con toda su tranquilidad

- ¿Cómo se hace eso? - pregunto Naruto haciendo suspirar a Kakashi que realmente se puso a pensar si el chico solo pensaba en aprender cosas nuevas

- El chakra se concentra en los pies y manteniendo un flujo constante de chakra a la misma potencia permite mantenerse en pie encima del árbol - y de un salto bajo hacia abajo

- ¿Pero esto nos hará mas fuertes?

- Os permitirá controlar vuestro chakra así como aprender a controlar el flujo de chakra además de que será muy útil en combate, ninjutsu y genjutsu - estos le miraron no muy convencidos pero como sabia los que mas rápido intentaron concentrar chakra en los pies y subir al árbol los dos subieron un metro y cayeron dando una voltereta al suelo mirando con el ceño fruncido

- etto, Kakashi-sensei - pregunto Sakura que no había empezado aun y miraba los resultados de los dos chicos analíticamente - ¿por qué se concentra el chakra en los pies y no en otro sitio?

- Buena pregunta Sakura - dijo el sonriéndole a la gennin - los pies son el punto más difícil de concentrar chakra si puedes controlar bien el flujo de chakra en los pies podrás controlarlo en casi cualquier parte de tu cuerpo lo que mejora en gran parte el control de chakra, inténtalo - Kakashi ya sabía el resultado de la prueba de ella pero nada perdía por verlo

La peli rosada comenzó caminando no como Naruto y Sasuke a la carrera y temerosa puso un pie en el árbol. Viendo que se mantenía siguió avanzando poco a poco hasta llegar a lo más alto del árbol con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Cuando llego a lo alto del árbol dio un grito de victoria y los otros dos gennin la miraron atónitos

- Vaya parece que la pequeña kunoichi es la mejor en el control de chakra - sonrió Kakashi a sus alumnos mientras que Sakura hacia como que se avergonzaba - supongo que Sakura es la mejor del grupo - suspiro Kakashi.

provoco la reacción que querían mientras Sakura negaba no queriendo que les metiera en sus piques con una mirada de asentimiento entre los dos gennin los dos corrieron con velocidad hacía los arboles intentando subirlos

- Eso estuvo mal Kakashi-sensei - le dijo Sakura enfadada pero el solo le sonrió con su ojo visible

- Bien, Ya podéis marcharos a casa en la misión quiero que sigáis entrenando esto - hablo Kakashi a los pocos minutos de empezar el entrenamiento - Sakura se encargara de ayudarte Naruto - aviso al gennin que ladeo la cabeza en afirmación molesto viendo como ya se iba - Naruto, ten cuidado y recuerda que nos vas solo - la voz de Kakashi sonó dura y firme pero Naruto ni se inmuto y siguió caminando intentando subir a los arboles aun

- ¿Para eso nos pusiste juntos? ¿Para qué me enseñara a escalar arboles? - se rió Naruto sarcástico

- Así es, además de que alguien que te controle no estaría mal - respondió Kakashi sin inmutarse

- Como sea, Haruno nos iremos pronto, te espero en la puerta central mañana temprano - avisó Naruto a la kunoichi que asintió

- -

Por la mañana temprano los dos equipos ya estaban reunidos en torno a la puerta de entrada y salida de Konoha. Charlaban animadamente entre sí, estaban todos menos Kakashi y el gennin rubio que por supuesto como siempre hacían iban a su bola.

Un Sasuke lleno de cortes seguía progresando subiendo arboles sin descansar un momento de ahí los cortes, Sakura suspiro por la entrega de este con corazones los ojos al igual que la Yamanaka a los pocos minutos apareció Naruto con una mochila al hombro, si el estado de Sasuke era malo el de Naruto era lamentable, tenia vendrás en los brazos y en las manos. Miro a Sasuke manteniendo un duelo de miradas y se acerco a Sakura

- Llegas tarde - se quejo Sakura al rubio que se encogió de hombros

- Tenía cosas que hacer - respondió

- Por fin estas aquí, Naruto - le saludo Asuma con un cigarro en la boca - ya era hora de que aparecieras muchacho

- Buenos días Asuma-sensei - saludo cordial al maestro del equipo diez

- ¿Tienes todo preparado? - este respondió - bien llegaremos en una semana y media allí, Kakashi se adelantara y en una semana estará allí una vez que Kakashi llegue vuestra misión se ha acabado - dio un silbido y un águila apareció - cuando lleguéis allí mandad una contestación por medio de este águila - Naruto asintió y el pájaro entrenado sobrevoló la zona encima de Naruto

- No hay problema

- Mandarnos un mensaje mediante el águila si surge algún problema, ojala salga todo como lo hemos previsto seria un fastidio tardar más en regresar a la aldea - dijo apagando el cigarro y tirándolo al suelo

- Cierto.. - respondió Naruto - no debería haber problemas pero no me da buena espina eso de que envíen ninjas teniendo sus propios mercenarios dispuestos a atacar, no da mucha confianza la verdad

- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste eso al hokage? - pregunto Asuma ya sacando otro cigarro para llevárselo a la boca, Total, de algo había que morirse

- Yo cumplo las ordenes y me abstengo al plan mientras se me pague - respondió Naruto

- ¿Eso no es un poco triste? - preguntó - recibir órdenes sin rechistar

- una vez que se firma el contrato un ninja debe estar atado a acatar las órdenes puestas en este - el maestro asintió - pues eso es mientras se me pague

- Supongo que tienes razón - concedió el - deberíais marcharos, buena suerte y cuidaros

- Gracias Asuma-sensei - hablo Sakura porque sabía que el rubio no respondería si la situación lo ameritaba

- Vámonos Haruno - le hablo él con firmeza a la peli rosada ya saliendo por la puerta y está viendo ya salir al rubio se apresuro a seguirle sin esperar a nada ni a nadie salieron de la aldea con tranquilidad

- -

El viaje comenzó tranquilo saltando de árbol en árbol. Sakura vio que Naruto estaba bastante concentrado en vigilar que nada ocurriera ya que veía que su mirada vagaba de un lado a otro pero no se le notaba nervioso, solo precavido.

No hablaron mucho, por más que lo intento. No logro sacarle ninguna palabra más desde aquella vez que le pidió perdón por ser una molestia y eso aun le dolía. Siguieron por un tiempo, sin duda el viaje era largo día y medio como mínimo les llevaría.

El rubio no parecía cansado en absoluto pero Sakura estaba agotándose cada vez mas pero no se lo haría saber tan fácilmente, Naruto ya se había dado cuenta pero quería tirar un poco antes para parar y como previo a los pocos minutos habían llegado a un claro entre el bosque por el cual cruzaba un pequeño rio.

Se paró en seco sorprendiendo a Sakura que casi se cae por el repentino parón de él pero él el sujeto con un brazo, ella avergonzada se puso firme con rapidez. Bajaron y por fin Naruto hablo

- Descansaremos y comeremos algo aquí luego partiremos y no pararemos hasta la noche así que descansa bien - le dijo el - voy a buscar agua

- ¿No comerás? - pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido al gennin que había creado un pequeño fuego donde un tazón de rameen instantáneo se cocinaba. Una gota de sudor corrio por la cabeza de Sakura al verlo - ¿siempre comes eso? - dijo ella con una ceja levantada.

El se encogió de hombros y ella suspiro le quito el rameen del fuego y él se quejo pero la mirada de autoridad de Sakura le sorprendió - yo te hare un rameen no sé cómo puedes comer eso ¿Te vale? - le respondió ella

- Mientras que sea comestible... - respondió el "¿Por qué he dejado que se salga con la suya?" se cuestiono mentalmente Naruto mientras con kunai en mano subía el árbol para dejar una marca en el.

Ya podía escalar los arboles más de la mitad de su longitud después de parte de la noche entrenando, ignorando los dolores y la sangre de la mano.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado entrenando pero lo que si sabía era que descansar no era una palabra que estuviera en su diccionario

- ¿Naruto? - oyó una voz tímida a sus espaldas ni siquiera - por todos los demonios, Naruto estas sangrando - le grito ahora enfurecida Sakura al rubio que la miro con mala cara

- No te metas en mi vida - fue mas una petición que una orden pero ella le correspondió la mirada y se acerco a el quitándole las vendas sangrantes de su mano para ver la herida Naruto intentaba apartarse pero no lo conseguía y entre dientes fue guiado por ella hasta el improvisado lugar de descanso donde le sentó en un tronco y le limpio las heridas

- Eres un bestia Naruto - dijo ella enfadada al rubio al ver tanto que no se dio cuenta de que la herida ya era mucho más pequeña y había parado de sangrar el se mordió el labio para no contestarle ¿desde cuándo era tan obstinada? no lo sabía, ni quería averiguarlo por supuesto.

- Ya te he dicho que no...

- es nada - respondió ella y el levanto una ceja - me lo sé de memoria - se justificó ella y él se levanto otra vez vendado dispuesto a volver a entrenar - ¿donde vas? - Naruto gruño y ella entendió su corto vocabulario  
- ya está la comida - por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rubio le hizo  
caso.

Miro con los ojos brillantes el delicioso rameen que se presentaba ante el haciendo sonreír aunque a los pocos segundos habían recuperado su forma habitual se puso a comer correctamente ante la mirada de Sakura que le miraba impaciente el levanto una ceja mirándola

- ¿Qué pasa? - le dijo él cuando dejo de comer y ella le miro mas expectante que nunca

- ¿Cómo estaba? - pregunto impaciente por saber si le había gustado y el la miro con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué le diría que estaba delicioso? No... No le daré ese gusto

- ¿Cómo puede saber un rameen mal? - esa fue su respuesta. Sakura se decepciono un poco pero Naruto volvió a hablar - gracias - y ella sonrió sabiendo que para él solo decir esa palabra ya era bastantes minutos.

Después de recoger todo partieron otra vez entre silencios incómodos chasquidos de las ramas al saltar de una a otra con rapidez hasta que se hizo de noche y empezó a llover. Naruto volvió a parar cuando se pararon delante de un montaña de piedra donde caía una pequeña cascada y montando una tienda con rapidez los dos se cobijaron en ella

- Nos iremos pronto así que duérmete rápido - dijo él mientras extendía una manto en el pasto sin más palabras, sin importarle un segundo la humedad y el estado de su compañera.

se durmió en menos de lo que canta un gallo dejando a Sakura intentando hacer una cama decente mientras el frio de la lluvia calaba por sus huesos con rapidez se puso a un metro del rubio y una vez echada se paró a observarlo

La luz de la luna le daba en la cara dándole un tono misterioso, los mechones rubios caían por su cara sin el protector para sujetarlos, la expresión relajada en su cara, sin el ceño fruncido y de total tranquilidad era muy diferente a la que mantenía todos los días.

Su actitud defensiva se lo demostraba de eso estaba segura ¿Pero qué era lo que le hacía ser así? poco a poco se acerco al rubio y muerta de frío se acostó abrazada a él con la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio sintiendo como el calor volvía totalmente a su cuerpo seguro mañana se lo reprocharía pero nadie le quitaría la comodidad del momento


	6. Extraña enfermedad

- -

Solté un jadeo inaudible de dolor. Sin abrir los ojos aun sentí un punzante dolor de cabeza y frío, mucho frío. Aun medio dormida escuche el sonido de ramas al crujir, una brisa de aire frío me llego a la cara haciendo posible tener más frío aun si cabe. Me removí un poco pero me sorprendí al notar un peso que aparentemente me sujetaba.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltándome al ver una melena rubia mientras saltábamos de árbol en árbol, desorientada miro a todos los lados no recordando nada de por qué podría estar en esa situación

- mm - murmure removiendo suficiente para que el rubio que me cargaba se diera cuenta parándose en el bosque

- Por fin has despertado - le dijo Naruto con frialdad mientras la ponía en el suelo y con una cantimplora mojaba una toalla

- ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto ella con voz débil no recordaba que hubiera pasado nada que le hubiera podido provocar eso... o quizás si...

- Te has resfriado - le contesto a su pregunta interna no parecía enfadado pero si algo molesta, ella se sonrojo avergonzada pero por la fiebre que tenía ni siquiera se dio cuenta - no podía ni despertarte

- Yo.. lo siento Naruto - Sakura se repateo mentalmente por ser nuevamente una molestia para el rubio que no dijo ni una palabra al contrario, lo que le dijo después le sorprendió mucho

- La culpa fue mía, como líder del equipo debería de haber sabido que no sabrías ni hacer una "cama" - lo primero alivió a la peli rosada pero lo segundo la enfado de sobremanera pero en parte tenia razón, todo había sido únicamente culpa suya por muy irónica que hubiera soñado esa frase era verdad totalmente pura y dolorosa..

- Lo siento - dijo otra vez ella

- No sirve de nada lamentarlo ahora, debemos de estar cerca del punto de seguridad en dos días te pasara el resfriado si te tomas las medicinales que nos dieron antes de la misión en Konoha - dijo sacándola y haciendo que bruscamente abriera la boca para beberse la medicina sin darle mucha opción la verdad obviando que ella casi se ahoga

- Sabe mal - se quejo ella poniendo cara de enfadada pero al ver la mirada fría de Naruto vio que no había competencia posible se sorprendió cuando puso la toalla fría sobre su cabeza y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío -está muy frío - se quejo otra vez

- Es porque te ha subido la fiebre - respondió con sequedad se veía que no aguantaba muy bien eso de hacer de medico

- Y porque tú no te has enfermado si tú estabas casi ni te habías tapado - dijo molesta al chico que negó con la cabeza suspirando

- Digamos que soy muy resistente a las enfermedades se puede decir - dijo sarcástico aunque Sakura no lo pillo no esperaba que lo hiciera - además, tenía una gran fuente de calor encima mío ¿no? - esta vez sí que fue una ironía demasiado pronunciada y las mejillas de ser colorearon sonrojada

- Idiota - dijo de manera inaudible para Naruto pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención ya que antes de que se diera cuenta ya la había cargado a su espalda sorprendiéndola - ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Encuentras una manera de llegar que así? - respondió el mosqueado aumentando mas la velocidad - llegaremos hoy sin mis cálculos no me fallan, así que estate callada y no molestes

- Baja - susurró ella abrazándose con fuerza al chico mientras que volvía a dormir por culpa de la fiebre. Naruto viendo que se había quedado dormida suspiro aliviado y aumento la velocidad

- -

- Haruno, despierta - le llamaba la voz de Naruto removiéndola un poco haciendo que se despertara por fin. La cabeza cada vez le dolía menos y ya no sentía las mejillas ardiendo seguramente habían pasado unas horas, abrió los ojos viendo a Naruto delante de ella

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Sakura otra vez estúpidamente al estar medio adormilada quizás aun no pensaba con claridad eso intentaba pensar Naruto pero no estaba muy seguro

- Hemos llegado, pero no me da buena espina - escucho Sakura la voz sin sentimientos del rubio - quédate aquí, si no vuelvo escapa y manda un mensaje al otro grupo

- ¿Qu-? - la boca de la kunoichi fue tapada por la mano del rubio que previendo el grito que iba dar le cerró la boca para que no les oyeran

- Aun no te encuentras en condiciones por mucho que digas, Haruno y no quiero un estorbo en la misión - hablo Naruto y ella bajo la mirada furiosa -quédate aquí podrás ver la situación y escapar si las cosas se ponen mal, avisa a el otro grupo si me pasa algo - y se dio la vuelta para encarar hacia la blanca casa que estaba rodeada por lo que parecía una escolta

- Naruto - susurro para que solo le oyera él. Este miro directamente a los ojos jade viendo la mirada de preocupación de ella suspiro - suerte...

- No la necesitaré - le dijo el seco ni un no te preocupes ni nada, no él no era así ni lo seria nunca. Naruto se acerco a la casa blanca y al instante dos de la escolta de la casa se acercaron a el impidiéndole el paso. El tranquilo siguió adelante ignorando a los demás hasta el que parecía el líder todos iban vestidos con un traje negro y blanco y con una máscara que les cubría la boca y la nariz dejando solo libres los ojos

- ¿Quien eres y que quieres? - pregunto el líder de ellos

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto gennin de la aldea de Konoha - hablo con seguridad y tranquilidad que no parecía importarle todas las armas y arqueros que le apuntaban desde distintos puntos de la montaña pero sus ojos se desviaban de vez en cuando para observar cualquier punto desde el que pudieran hacerle daño

- Me alegro de que ya haya llegado la ayuda, aunque sea un crío - Naruto escucho ese comentario pero lo dejo pasar

- ¿Me podría enseñar las condiciones del contrato que les envió Konoha? - la pregunta descoloco un poco al jefe pero con un llamado apareció otro con un papel en la mano y este lo leyó por lo alto y hizo ademán de enseñárselo a Naruto

- Aquí tie- - la frase fue cortada por que en dos segundos el jefe había recibido un rodillada en el estomago seguido de una patada en la cara que lo estampo contra la pared dejándole inconsciente por parte de Naruto

- Ha atacado al jefe ¡Atacadle! - grito uno y todos los arqueros se prepararon para disparar lanzando las flechas pero con rapidez Naruto realizo una pose de manos

- Kage Bunshin no justa - aparecieron cinco copias que posicionándose alrededor de Naruto recibieron las flechas por él y desaparecieron en una nube de humo los demás intentaron atacarle pero entre el humo no lograron acertarle entonces apareció de un salto tenía un kunai entre cada dedo y los lanzo. Diez arqueros habían quedado inutilizados porque su brazo había sido clavado por el kunai contra el árbol y ya gritaban de dolor

Los otros enardecidos continuaron lanzando flechas que Naruto esquivaba y segundos después contraatacaba en lanzamientos rápidos de kunais. Cuando acabo con todos los arqueros se paró en seco y miro a los demás que le miraban aterrorizados si atreverse a atacar

- Sois libres de iros y recoger a vuestros compañeros al único que quiero es a vuestro jefe - les dijo y como se esperaba unos cuantos de ellos se lanzaron contra él pero con rápidos movimientos habían caído muertos atravesados por el kunai del rubio - por favor, no quiero más muertes innecesarias largaos ¡YA! - ellos aterrorizados sacaron a sus compañeros heridos

Sakura vio la escena sorprendida al ver como el rubio había matado a sangre fría aunque le hubieran atacado había sido algo fuerte la impresión además ¿Por qué les había matado? Sabía que algún día ella tendría que hacerlo, pero de escucharlo a ver al rubio le había hecho ver cuán dura podía ser la vida de un shinobi.

Fijo su mirada en Naruto que parecía que también pensaba como ella ya que veía los cuerpos con decepción a los cuerpos. Hizo un sello y aparecieron varios clones que recogieron los cuerpos de los caídos apilándolos un poco lejos de la casa

- Ya puedes salir, Haruno - Sakura se acerco con lentitud al rubio que miraba a los cuerpos sin vida fijamente

-¿Por qué les has atacado? - pregunto ella molesta. Él le lanzo el contrato y ella le miro confundida

- Las condiciones del contrato llegan a el hokage y este las da a los líderes del equipo - hablo Naruto - el líder del equipo puede decidir si le da el contrato al que nos ha contratado - respondió

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto Sakura sabiendo que eso no salía en libros de texto por lo menos no comunes si no, lo sabría

- De pequeño pasaba mucho tiempo en la torre hokage - se limito a responder el endureciendo aun más si cabe la voz y Sakura bajo su mirada hacía los cuerpos caídos

- ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo después de haberles matado?

- Me consuelo pensando que si no ellos me hubieran matado

- ¿Es que acaso no te importa nada? - le grito ella

- Esto es la vida ninja Haruno, como te dije una vez no es un juego de niños ni lo será nunca

- Lo es de sobra - dijo ella apretando los puños

- Parece que no, no es la primera vez que ves morir a alguien - dijo él mientras frotaba dos rocas creando un poco de fuego cogiendo una rama y quemándola prendió fuego a los cuerpos muertos ante la mirada sorprendida de la kunoichi - ¿No querrías que los dejara tirados en medio del bosque para que sirvieran como comida para los animales, no? - pregunta bastante irónica le sonó esta a Sakura pero no dijo nada

- Yo n- - se detuvo en seco al desmayarse cayendo al suelo siendo cogida por Naruto antes de que llegar a tocar el suelo

- ¿Y ella me iba a vigilar? - dijo enfadado Naruto entrando a la casa con  
Sakura en brazos

- -

- Oe, ¿Hay alguien? - a los pocos segundos de hablar ya tenía un kunai en el cuello - eres demasiado precavido Naruto

- ¿Por qué no ha venido Kakashi? - preguntó Naruto ignorando lo que había dicho

- Cuando recibimos el mensaje que nos enviaste nos apostamos quien iba venir y al final perdí

- Penoso - dijo Naruto y segundos después ya estaba preparado para irse

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Ya he cumplido con la misión y vuelvo a Konoha

- Hay nuevas órdenes firmadas por el hokage - dijo sacando un papel y entregándoselo a Naruto que le echo una ojeada y se lo devolvió

- No lo haré

- Es una orden directa del Hokage-sama - dijo Asuma dándole una calada al cigarro que llevaba en la boca viendo como Naruto pasaba de todo se rió

- Hay mas gennin y chunnin que podrían hacerlo

- Eres el mas cercano al objetivo - repuso el pero Naruto volvió a negar

- Yo ya cumplí mi parte de la misión y vuelvo a Konoha si quieres detenerme por no obedecer, haz lo que quieras - Asuma se rio otra vez negando con la cabeza

- Ya les dije a los mensajeros que no irías tan tranquilo no obstante el viejo ya había previsto esto y dice que te dara el dinero de esta misión y la otra parte por unirte al otro grupo

- No es cuestión de dinero y yo asumiré la responsabilidad

- No lo dudo

- Por cierto la información de la misión era totalmente falsa - dijo con frialdad

- Nos dimos cuenta - suspiro Asuma - Cuando llegamos alli algunos de los mandatarios del país del fuego marearon la perdiz durante un tiempo para hacernos perder el tiempo

- ¿Con que motivo? - respondió Naruto intentando pensar con claridad - el que él nos mando la misión debería de ser el que haya mandado hacerlo o que este...

- Muerto - asintió Asuma - chico listo, esa fue la deducción que saco también el otro gennin de tu equipo parece que Kakashi está haciendo un buen trabajo, cuando llegamos allí nos encontramos con el cuerpo muerto y la trampa que nos habían puesto, por eso habían mandado a los gennin aquí

- Claro pensaban que unos simples gennin no podrían contra unos mercenarios.. - Asuma asintió

- Unos cuantos monjes del país del fuego nos atacaron pero subestimaron la fuerza de Konoha al comunicarlo al Hokage se nos ordeno reunirnos todos juntos para encontrar al que había comenzado al problema

- ¿Habéis dado con él?

- Creemos que ya no está en el país del fuego o por lo menos no cerca de ahí, según lo que pudimos averiguar es de una nueva organización creada recientemente formada por criminales de rango S

- ¿Y para que me ordenan que vaya hasta la capital del país del fuego? - dijo Naruto sospechando que algo raro estaba ocurriendo

- El hokage prefería que estuvieran todos juntos dijo que sería una buena experiencia - esa mentira no se la creía ni el mismo Asuma pero Naruto no dijo nada sabía que no iba a conseguir ni una palabra

- ¿entonces aceptas? sacaras un dinero extra bastante grande

- No, Vuelvo a Konoha - hablo con sequedad a la vez que destapaba a el cuerpo de la Haruno que hasta ahora no la había visto Asuma que sorprendido vio el estado de esta que tenía unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas y estaba bastante pálida. El nieto del hokage se arrodillo para observar el estado de esta

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- .. - fue la única respuesta negando con la cabeza dando cuenta de que no tenía ni idea - lleva dos días desde que llegamos así, la fiebre no baja y solo logro despertarla a la hora de las comidas

- Deberíais haber vuelto a Konoha - resoplo Asuma

- Lo intente pero ella no quería hasta que llegara Kakashi

- No sé lo que tiene, nunca había visto esto, deberíamos llevarla a Konoha - el rubio asintió suspirando, sabía que fuera la Haruno fuera a la misión daría algún problema y era cierto ni siquiera había podido hacer el entrenamiento de los arboles la cogió con sumo cuidado y se la echo a la espalda.

El calor de ella le invadió al estar tan cercanos al igual que los molestos mechones largos de la pelirosa le molestaban demasiado. Sin despedirse si quiera desapareció del lugar dejando a Asuma sentado tranquilamente delante de la inmensa casa de piedra - Así que parece que hasta tiene algo de corazón, nunca dejaras de sorprender a la gente

- -

Naruto saltaba de árbol en árbol a la máxima velocidad que podía quería llegar lo más pronto posible. El viaje de ida no se le había hecho muy largo pero el de vuelta le estaba siendo sumamente abrasador al cargar a la peligrosa a la espalda y con el sol que hacía no había quien parar.

Aumento el ritmo llevándose más aun al límite de su resistencia al calor. A mitad de camino por fin paro en un claro a descansar donde poso a la Haruno para descansar

- Eres un gran fastidio - hablo Naruto a la peli rosada dormida sin esperar ninguna contestación se dio la vuelta y la observo un buen rato.

La verdad su aspecto no era de los mejores las ojeras le daban u tono más triste al siempre alegre rostro de la kunoichi. Le aparto un mechón de pelo con delicadeza para colocárselo tras la oreja ella sonrió entresueños haciendo que el también lo hiciera levemente pero sacudiendo la cabeza la subió a la espalda para continuar su camino hacia la aldea

Siguió hasta llegar hasta el claro donde habían pasado la primera noche cuando se sobresalto por el ruido de agua salpicando y se dio la vuelta, una figura emergió de entre un charco de agua.

Sorprendido observo la capa negra con nubes rojas sorprendidas y al querer fijarse en la cara del sujeto se topo con una máscara anbu. Tenía dos marcas que iban de abajo a arriba rojas y otras cuatro arriba en la frente. Dejo a Sakura en el suelo se puso en pose de defensa

- ¿A sí que tú eres el jinchuruki del Kyubi? - hablo la figura a la vez que se movía para observarlo - Creo... que tenemos cosas que hablar...


	7. Encuentros inesperados

Siguió hasta llegar hasta el claro donde habían pasado la primera noche cuando se sobresalto por el ruido de agua salpicando y se dio la vuelta, una figura emergió de entre un charco de agua.

Sorprendido observo la capa negra con nubes rojas y al querer fijarse en la cara del sujeto se topo con una máscara anbu. Tenía dos marcas que iban de abajo a arriba rojas y otras cuatro arriba en la frente. Dejo a Sakura en el suelo se puso en pose de defensa

- ¿A sí que tú eres el jinchuruki del Kyubi? - hablo la figura a la vez que se movía para observarlo - Creo... que tenemos cosas que hablar...

- -

- ¿Quien demonios eres? - dijo Naruto poniéndose ya en posición de defensa kunai en mano observando cualquier mínimo movimiento del atacante que estaba totalmente relajado

- No es el algo que debas de saber Uzumaki Naruto

- Yo creo que sí - respondió Naruto - ¿Cómo sabes que tengo el Kyubi en mi interior?

- Eso es un secreto a voces jinchuruki

- Me estoy cansando

- Me gustaría que me acompañaras Uzumaki Naruto - el hombre miro hacia el suelo donde descansaba la peli rosada - no quiero que haya heridos innecesarios

- Nos acompañaras… - dijo Naruto ignorando las palabras del hombre mirando a todos los lados

- No voy solo si eso es lo que estas buscando Uzumaki Naruto - respondió a lo que estaba buscando Naruto - te presento a Zetsu

- Encantado Naruto-kun - Hablo una voz desde el suelo y con lentitud emergió del suelo una figura. Tenía el pelo verde, los ojos amarillos y estaba dentro de lo que parecía una gran planta pero eso no era lo más impresionante si no que estaba dividido en dos partes

- Me gustaría decir lo mismo - hablo el intentando ganar tiempo pero… ¿Qué podía hacer el contra ninjas del calibre que creía que eran?

- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros pacíficamente? - dijo el hombre planta

- Gomen, no soy de los que se rinden con tanta facilidad - dijo Naruto y puso a la peli rosada bastante alejada del lo que iba a ser el área de combate - pero no voy a ir sin dar pelea

- ¿Sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros? - pregunto el de la máscara anbu

- …

- Hm, no puedo negar que tienes valor Uzumaki - hablo Zetsu - algún último deseo ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

- Algunas preguntas - respondió algo sarcástico y el de la máscara anbu cabeceo en señal de que podía hablar - Todo esto era una trampa ¿Verdad? - pregunto por fin - vosotros ordenasteis matar al dirigente del país del fuego y enviar un grupo de shinobi en el cual me incluyera a mí para capturarme al regresar a Konoha

- Muy inteligente Uzumaki Naruto - hablo esta vez el de la máscara de anbu - aunque la verdad no sabíamos con certeza que serias tu el que volviera aun así hubiéramos capturado a los gennin que hubieran venido a la misión

- ¿Secuestro?

- Podría decirse de esa manera - admitió Zetsu

- ¿Qué queréis de mí?

- El Bijuu de nueve colas, Kyubi no Youko

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Haruno?

- Oh ¿la chica?, no te preocupes un simple veneno nada que un ninja medico no pueda curar pero suficiente para que tuvieras que volver a tu aldea - respondió Zetsu - ¿Sabes? Mi especialidad son los venenos  
- Ciertamente eres bastante brillante Naruto-kun descubrir todo esto en tan poco tiempo es algo sorprendente para alguien de tu edad, no obstante lamento decirte que la conversación debe acabarse aquí - respondió Zetsu  
El chico de la máscara anbu comenzó a hacer sellos

- Hyoton, Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishō - el agua que había en los alrededores se transformo en agujas pequeñas que se lanzaron hacia Naruto que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder espero el impacto que sin duda lo dejaría inconsciente

- Hari Jizo - Naruto observo sorprendido como las agujas no hacían contacto con su cuerpo miro hacia delante sorprendiéndose al ver lo que parecía un erizo gigante blanco que era lo que parecía haber detenido las agujas

- No puede ser... - dijo Zetsu

- ¿No habías mirado bien la zona, Zetsu? - hablo el de la máscara anbu

- Es imposible que haya podido venir sin que yo lo detectara

- Lamento contradeciros pero aquí estoy chicos - el escudo de púas se deshizo quedando en el pelo blanco de un hombre de mediana edad con lo que parecían dos lagrimas pintadas de rojo bajando desde sus ojos hizo unos sellos y el suelo donde estaban los dos atacantes se convirtió en rio de lodo - y no voy a dejaros escapar

- No tenemos oportunidad contra un sannin - le grito Zetsu a su compañero que haciendo sellos también convirtió el rio de lodo en una pista de hielo

- ¿Elemento Hyoton? No conozco a mucha gente que pueda hacer eso pero tiene su arreglo Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu - el suelo se derritió ante el paso de la gran bola de fuego siendo esquivada por milímetros por el hombre de la máscara anbu que se le cayó en el proceso

- Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos Jiraiya-san - dijo respetuosamente el hombre mientras se levantaba del suelo con lentitud

- Haku… Me sorprende que sigas vivo… pensé que habías muerto junto a Zabuza - hablo Jiraiya al joven (Me voy a ahorrar descripciones por que de verdad soy bastante pésimo para esto, todos conocéis a Haku así que sabréis como es)

- A veces las cosas no son lo que nos quieren hacer ver, Jiraiya-san

- No me cabe la menor duda Haku - hablo el sannin - A sí que vosotros sois el nuevo grupo Akatsuki os llamáis ¿Verdad?

- Me sorprende que lo sepa Jiraiya-san si fuera otra persona al decir ese nombre ya estaría muerta pero en este caso no creo ni que podamos escapar - hablo Haku midiendo sus palabras a la vez que Zetsu buscaba una manera de huir de esa situación mientras Naruto era un mero espectador de lo que sucedía

- Lo sabes bien Haku

- Creo que tenemos algo por lo que podríamos hacer un intercambio Jiraiya-san - dijo Zetsu sonriéndole y mirando detrás de él

- Maldito - susurro Jiraiya al ver como Sakura era envuelta por varias ramas apretándola con fuerza - suéltala

- Danos al Kyubi y la dejaremos escapar

- Creo que se llama Uzumaki Naruto y no Kyubi - respondió Jiraiya molesto

- Tú, el peliblanco - llamo Naruto interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación y Jiraiya con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza miro hacia el rubio - atácales sin miedo

- Haku, debemos irnos esto ni pinta bien - le susurro Zetsu al Akatsuki que asintió

- ¿Seguro? - respondió Jiraiya viendo la mirada segura de Naruto se dirigió en pasos rápidos a por los dos Akatsuki que sorprendidos vieron como el cuerpo de Sakura desaparecía en una nube de humo - no se debe subestimar un ninja aunque sea un crio aun - mientras decía eso una bola de chakra giratorio se formaba en su mano - Rasengan

- Hyoton - dijo solamente Haku moviendo la mano y las extremidades del peliblanco se convirtieron en hielo junto con la zona alrededor del sannin haciendo que el Rasengan impactara en el suelo creando un profundo cráter - vámonos, eso no lo entretendrá mucho tiempo puedes estar tranquilo por un tiempo Jinchuruki - el shinobi hizo ademan de coger la máscara anbu pero una llamarada por parte de el sannin que aun intentaba deshacerse del hielo lo paro y no tubo más remedio que desaparecer convirtiéndose en un charco de agua

- Mierda, se han escapado ¿Estas bien chico? - Naruto asintió - ¿Y la chica? - el rubio señalo hacia el bosque donde apareció un Kage Bunshin de Naruto con la peli rosada en brazos

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Naruto

- Se dice gracias mocoso - dijo revolviéndole el pelo al rubio - hacia mucho que no te veía desde que eras un enano - la cara de Naruto se contrajo un momento de incredulidad - soy el gran Jiraiya uno de los legendarios sannin también conocido como el ermitaño pervertido - hizo una pose extraña, demasiado cabe de decir y ridícula cuando cayó de morros al suelo

- ¿Y te tienen miedo? - suspiro Naruto por lo bajo refunfuñando mientras recibía con cuidado a la peli rosada entre sus brazos ante la mirada atenta del sannin

- Así que te gusta la chica eh - dijo empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de Naruto que empezaba a hinchársele la vena de la cabeza - no está mal pensaba que eras mas amargado, ¡Quien fuera joven! - el ruido sordo de un puñetazo en la cabeza del ermitaño fue lo único que resonó

- Viejo de mierda - suspiro Naruto - ¿Quiénes son y que quieren los Akatsuki?

- Directo al grano, me gusta tu estilo muchacho - aprecio Jiraiya - aun no sé qué es lo que quiere Akatsuki lo único que sé es que intentan reunir los Bijuu de los Jinchuruki

- Por eso me atacaron a mi - Jiraiya asintió y Naruto suspiro echándose a la peli rosada en brazos y se dispuso a salir de ahí ante la mirada atónita de Jiraiya

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - le dijo Jiraiya

- A Konoha

- ¿Sabes que esos ninjas te matarían sin sudar ni siquiera un poco?

- Sí

- que chico… no se a quien has salido - el sannin cayó al sentir la mirada penetrante del rubio al decir eso y decidió no agregar nada mas

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Estaba reuniendo información para mi grandioso libro cuando escuche unos gritos

- Nadie grito… -

- Quería decir que sentí unos chakra muy fuertes - se corrigió con una mano en la cabeza - supongo que no queda más remedio que ir con vosotros a Konoha

- Haz lo que te dé la gana - fue la seca respuesta del rubio mientras que saltaba a una rama internándose en el bosque ignorando cualquier reclamo del sannin que les siguió de cerca. El viaje estuvo excesivamente tenso para el sannin que veía como el rubio iba como si fuera totalmente solo aislado

- Pararemos aquí - ordeno Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto frenara en seco

- Estamos cerca de Konoha si no, no llegaremos hasta el anochecer

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo pero la dama que tienes detrás no creo que este muy de acuerdo - dijo señalando a la pálida peli rosada Naruto sorprendido de ver que tenía razón bajo con rapidez posándola en el suelo

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Aquel Akatsuki verde le enveneno - el sannin se acerco con cuidado a la peli rosada a observar el estado dando un asentimiento

- No parece muy grave pero debería de tratarse rápido, descansaremos una hora y partiremos mocoso

- Como sea encárgate de ella - dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba un poco hacia una zona arbolada

- Sabía que iba a ser complicado pero no esperaba tanto, que chico - suspiro Jiraiya - aunque parece que si hay algo que le controla - dijo mirando a la peli rosada sonriendo

- -

- Concentras demasiado chakra en los pies

- Metete en tus asuntos - le respondió Naruto al sannin volviendo a ir a subir el árbol volviendo a quedarse a poco más de la mitad

- Ahora has concentrado demasiado poco - hablo otra vez el sannin acercándose a el rubio - debes concentrar el chakra en todos los conductos de chakra del pie al mismo nivel parece complicado pero no lo es demasiado, visualiza el punto medio de tu pie - el rubio lo escuchaba aunque hacia como que no - envía chakra hasta ese punto de manera controlada flujo constante y reducido

El rubio no muy convencido hizo lo que le dijo y concentro un flujo suave de chakra a su punto medio de los pies y lentamente sintió como el chakra comenzaba a fluir por sus pies comprobando sorprendido que el sannin tenía razón se lanzo hacia el árbol y sorprendido vio como subía poco a poco hasta llegar a la cima

- Jé, con maestros como yo no hay alumnos idiotas - presumió Jiraiya al rubio una vez que bajo. Naruto todavía seguía sorprendido pensaba que el sannin por cómo era seria un inútil pero…

- Ya ha pasado la hora debemos irnos - fue la única respuesta del rubio ante las palabras del sannin sin darle un mísero gracias… ni que lo esperara…

- -

El camino fue largo y tedioso entre los tres ninjas, uno por que Sakura estaba inconsciente sobre la espalda de Naruto, y otra que el Gamma sannin intentaba buscar conversación de cualquiera manera sin encontrar respuesta alguna

- ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste antes? - pregunto Naruto de repente

- ¿Yo hice, que?

- La bola de chakra comprimido - respondió Naruto frunciendo el ceño, se veía que no le gustaba preguntar ni ser ayudado

- Oh, el Rasengan - se rio el - es una técnica de rango S inventada por el cuarto maestro Hokage

- ¿El cuarto? - murmuro para si Naruto

- Es una técnica extremadamente complicada y hasta ahora solo yo y el cuarto la hemos conseguido realizarla, está claro que solo es para buenos ninjas como yo

- Seguro… - respondió el rubio- quiero que me la enseñes

- ¿Por favor? - no hubo respuesta del rubio ante ese pedido así que  
continuo hablando Jiraiya - es un Jutsu demasiado complicado para ti aun, todavía estas controlando la manipulación del chakra, no estás preparado

- Yo he dicho que me lo enseñe, no he dicho nada de aprenderlo de ti - dijo molesto el

- Yo tampoco te haya dicho que no te lo vaya a enseñar y a conseguir que lo aprendas - respondió Jiraiya - no todo el mundo está en contra tuyo, Naruto, alguien siempre querrá ayudarte. Acuérdate de esto

- . . .

- Cuando estés preparado te lo enseñare, es mas, serás entrenado por mi cuando estés al nivel que deberías - una chispa de emoción salió por los ojos de Naruto para desaparecer tan rápido pero desapareció tan rápido como llego - oh, vamos soy el maestro del cuarto Hokage llegarías a ser tan bueno como él o incluso mas

- ¿Por qué quieres entrenarme?

- Se lo debo a alguien - dijo risueño el sannin - vamos se que quieres convertirte en el mejor shinobi del mundo, para serlo necesitas un buen maestro ¿no?

- Te tomare la palabra - dijo el rubio, odiaba pedir favores pero si la situación lo ameritaba, no dudaría en hacerlo si con eso lograra hacerse más fuerte, costase lo que le costase

- Me alegro de que lo hagas pero aun te queda mucho por aprender para que te entrene - dijo mientras salían por fin al claro de la aldea de Konoha  
- nos volveremos a ver Naruto, ahora tengo cosas que hacer ,lleva a la chica al hospital - dijo riendo pervertidamente detrás de una rubia bastante atractiva ante la mirada escéptica de Naruto

El camino hacia el hospital fue rápido, en cuanto entro al hospital tres medic nin se abalanzaron sobre él quitándole la chica y preguntándole que le había pasado, el contexto a todas las preguntas y se fue. No le importaba nada lo que le pasara a Sakura el ya había cumplido su parte y no tenia por que hacer mas

- Hokage-sama - hablo Naruto entrando en las dependencias Sondaime hokage - vengo a presentar mi informe sobre la misión

- Cuentame lo sucedido - Naruto paso diez minutos relatando los hechos de la misión y contando así el interés de Akatsuki sobre el pero sin menor importancia - ¿sabes lo peligrosos que son?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Sabes que puedes morir?

- Todos morimos algún día, es algo que no me preocupa - respondió Naruto con frialdad, el hokage negó con la cabeza apenado

- Como quieras, aquí tienes el pago de misión ¿Efectivo o cheque?

- Preferiría efectivo, ya sabes no me tratan muy bien en el banco - ironizo el rubio el hokage ignorándolo le dio el dinero que Naruto cogió y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra mas

- -

- Me duele la cabeza - susurro una peli rosada incorporándose en la cama agarrándose la cabeza mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación ¿esto era el hospital? ¿Qué hacia ella en el hospital?

- Por fin despiertas, Haruno - Sakura se sobresalto a oír esa voz fría y miro hacia la ventana y vio la espalda de un chico rubio naranja con símbolo naranja y pantalones negros

- ¿Naruto?

- Valdrías para adivina, Haruno

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? - el silencio de ella se lo confirmo y el negó  
con la cabeza aun a espaldas de ella - ¿Te acuerdas de la misión?

- Si me acuerdo, pero después de la lucha en la casa no me acuerdo de nada…

- Fuiste infectada por un veneno y después nos ataco una organización llamada Akatsuki no había posibilidad ni de hacerles un rasguño si quieres pero apareció un tal Jiraiya y nos salvo - respondió Naruto monótono

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Me interesaba tu estado, es mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta de que nos estaban siguiendo ahora que ya te has despertado supongo que no tengo más responsabilidades - dijo Naruto el tono frio y indiferente siempre presente en la conversación

- Enfermera por favor ¿Podría traerme la llave? - se oyó una voz en los pasillos

- Es la voz de mi madre - dijo Sakura incorporándose aun mas - ¿Por dónde has entrado?

- Por la ventana, ni tus padres ni los ninjas médicos me hubieran dejado pasar - dijo el intentando no ahondar más en el tema puso un pie dispuesto a salir por la ventana cuando la voz de Sakura lo volvió a detener

- Naruto, gracias…

- No las merece - finalizo saltando por la ventana

- Ahhg - dijo mordiendo la almohada Sakura de pura importancia - eres demasiado difícil de comprender

- -

- Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke - llamo Kakashi - ya han pasado cinco meses desde que empezamos a entrenar, ya habéis mejorado en taijutsu y habéis aprendido a controlar vuestro chakra casi en su totalidad y aguantar en cualquier superficie mediante el control de chakra creo que ya es hora de empezar con lo serio

- ¿Y hasta ahora que estábamos jugando? - dijo Sakura sarcástica se notaba que estaba en compañía de Sasuke y Naruto

- Sakura, prohibido hablar más con Naruto y Sasuke - bromeo Kakashi haciendo que la peli rosada hiciera un puchero - bien dentro de un mes será el examen chunnin y estáis apuntados

- ¡Pero los exámenes chunnin son muy peligrosos y casi nunca aceptan a gennin de primer año!

- ¿No os creéis capaz? - dijo sonriendo con su único ojo visible - ¿Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura?

- Será interesante - respondió Naruto dejando así clara su participación en el examen

- Hm, dudo que sea muy difícil - esta vez fue Sasuke que demostrando su orgullo Uchiha dejo claro que no sería menos que el rubio

- Yo no sé… - respondió ella los otros dos del equipo la miraron pero no dijeron nada

- Bien ahora comenzaremos con los entrenamientos serios, peleareis entre vosotros mismos a muerte - Sakura miro a sus dos compañeros aterrada sabiendo que sus dos compañeros no se detendrían ante nada eso seguro

- así será en el examen chunnin pero yo parare los combates en caso de peligro así que nada de eso pasara comenzaremos con dos que tienen bastante ganas de enfrentarse me parece a mi…

- que no sea yo, que no sea yo - decía Sakura con los dedos cruzados

- Naruto contra Sasuke, Pelea seria

- -


	8. Pelea seria

- -

- Naruto contra Sasuke, combate serio

- Sensei… - dijo Sakura acercándose al peliblanco - ¿No cree que es algo peligroso que se enfrenten?

- Naruto y Sasuke son muy parecidos en muchos aspectos Sakura - respondió Kakashi - mírales a los ojos, ¿Crees que se quieren matar entre ellos?

- parece que están emocionados… - dijo ella mirando a los dos pero como había dicho Kakashi no parecían tener la mínima intención de matarse  
- Cada uno intenta superar al otro a cueste lo que cueste no hace falta que hablen o que lo digan ellos simplemente lo saben, ¿alguna vez los has oído hablar en una misión? No les hace falta llevan observándose desde el primer día que llegaron aquí intentando ser cada uno mejor que el otro

- No lo entiendo… - dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

- Ya lo entenderás - respondió Kakashi y miro a los dos gennin que ya estaban uno enfrente del otro - Bien, Demostradme lo mucho que habéis mejorado

- ¿Crees poder ganarme dobe? - le dijo Sasuke vacilón pero se cayó al recibir una patada hacia en el costado que logro parar con las dos manos a duras penas

- No somos de los que hablamos así que no lo hagamos más largo Sasuke - respondió Naruto mientras daba una vuelta sobre la pierna que tenia sujeta Sasuke para impactar con la otra en la cara de este que salió impulsado varios metros más lejos

- "Se ha hecho mucho más rápido y más fuerte lo he visto entrenar después de varias semanas y no llegaba a este nivel ni por asomo" - pensó Sasuke pero luego sonrió parando otra patada del rubio que ya le había dado caza y devolviéndole un puñetazo en el estomago - no te creas que eres el único que has mejorado

- Ven, Sasuke - le grito Naruto la velocidad de los golpes entre los dos contendientes empezó a aumentar cada vez mas daban y recibían pero Naruto consiguió llevarlo contra las cuerdas a Sasuke consiguió declinar la pelea a su favor

- "es demasiado fuerte… no puede haber mejorado y aunque se haya estado guardado todo este potencial…" - las cavilaciones de Sasuke se fueron al garete al recibir un puñetazo en el estomago que lo estampo contra el suelo

- Pensaba que sería más difícil, que decepción - dijo Naruto acercándose al dolorido Uchiha que ya se empezaba a levantar

- Esto solo acaba de empezar, prepárate - dando una voltereta hacia atrás cogió distancia con Naruto sin que este viera los sellos que hacia puso cogió aire y grito -Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu - varias llamas fueron contra el rubio

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - dijo esta vez Naruto y varios clones recibieron por él las llamas pero aun así dos impactaron en el cuerpo del rubio destrozando la ropa y dejando una quemadura aparentemente dolorosa - Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - dijo Naruto a la vez que cientos de copias de el mismo se lanzaron contra Sasuke

- Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu - una enorme bola de fuego salió por la boca del moreno que destrozo los clones del rubio dejando el lugar lleno de pequeñas llamas pero ni rastro del rubio dejando a Sasuke mirando a todas partes buscando donde podía estar el rubio

- Aquí - grito una voz detrás de Sasuke que se dio la vuelta con rapidez golpeando en el estomago a Naruto el ambiente se calmo repentinamente dando paso al silencio - ¿piensas vencerme con trucos tan malos? Esperaba más… - el Naruto aun con el puño de Sasuke impactado en su estomago sonrió sorprendiendo a Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo

- Yo también lo esperaba - grito Naruto impactando un puñetazo en el estomago del moreno tal como había hecho con el clon del rubio

- ¿Cómo?… si hubiera sido un clon tendría que haber explotado con ese golpe - dijo Sasuke escupiendo algo de sangre en el proceso casi apoyándose en el hombro del rubio por el golpe medio noqueado

- el clon tiene una concentración mayor de chakra, lo que le hace más resistente pero es muy difícil mantener un equilibrio en el clon si este no tiene el equilibrio perfecto este explotara por el chakra y consumirá demasiado chakra además de los daños producidos por la explosión - respondió Kakashi que estaba junto a Sakura observando el duelo

- Hm, de verdad esperaba mas, Uchiha - dijo Naruto y con una patada lo empotro contra una roca destrozándola en mil pedazos

- "no puedo perder ante el… si quiero lograr derrotar a mi hermano debo vencerle… debo ser mejor que todos… debo superarle… debo vencerle… no debo tener piedad… no voy a perder ante ti, Naruto…" - Naruto miro con curiosidad como se levantaba como si un resorte se tratara

- Parece que todavía tienes algo que decir… - suspiro Naruto algo contento por seguir peleando

- Te voy a quitar esa sonrisa de la cara, Naruto - dijo el Uchiha esta vez ya con una enigmática sonrisa en su boca - ¡Sharingan! - los ojos de Sasuke se transformaron en unos de color rojo siendo rodeada por un circulo con dos aspas en ella Naruto por primera vez en el combate parecía algo perturbado

- Ven, Sasuke - le grito Naruto y sin perder más tiempo el moreno se lanzo a atacar los golpes se sucedían pero para sorpresa de Naruto cada golpe que lanzaba era parado por el moreno y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recibir golpes cada vez con más intensidad

- es increíble… parece que Sasuke ve todo lo que hace Naruto antes de ni siquiera moverse Naruto - dijo Sakura a Kakashi que miraba el combate aun con intensidad

- Es lo que hace, el Sharingan permite al que lo usa predecir con libertad los movimientos del rival y incluso con mucha habilidad del Sharingan copiarlos sin mucho esfuerzo - Kakashi se cayó repentinamente mirando el combate - lo que me sorprende es que parece que no es la primera vez que despierta el Sharingan

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se sabe eso? - dijo ella ceñuda

- El Sharingan en muy pocos casos se despierta con dos aspas normalmente se despierta con un aspa en cada uno o dos en una y en el otro, dos aspas - dijo Kakashi - normalmente se despierta por intuición, rabia o instinto de supervivencia…

- Parece que Naruto no puede hacer nada contra Sasuke-kun - dijo Sakura viendo como el rubio era superado por el Sharingan de Sasuke que le estaba dando una paliza

- Es difícil luchar contra el Sharingan en la primera vez que lo haces - respondió Kakashi

- Parece que te ha comido la lengua el gato, Naruto - dijo acercándose poco a poco al rubio que ya estaba casi sin aire debido a los constantes golpes y sobretodo la impotencia de no poderle dar ni un solo golpe

- Solo tengo una cosa que decir… - dijo Naruto jadeando mientras buscaba algo bajo sus muñecas y pulsando algo debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba cayeron dos muñequeras boca arriba - bonitos ojos - en menos de lo que Sasuke pudo percibir comenzó a recibir puñetazos del rubio

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Sakura sorprendida cogiendo una de las muñequeras sorprendiéndose de que le costaba levantarlas

- Parece que Naruto no se conforma con el entrenamiento diario - dijo Kakashi cogiendo otra de las pesas observándolas - aunque esto no me sorprende tanto

- ¿Cómo? ¿¡Ya lo sabías y no lo habías dicho!? - grito Sakura

- Era eso o una pulsera o un reloj extremadamente duro - suspiro Kakashi ante la mirada interrogante de Sakura - en el cruce de golpes de Naruto y Sasuke varias veces al parar el golpe con la muñeca producía un sonido más sordo de lo normal, Naruto quiere ser más fuerte, quiere ser el mejor y no dudara en hacer lo que sea en ello

- ¿Pero cómo puede entrenar si nosotros estamos entrenando casi la mayor parte del día?

- cada momento libre es bueno para entrenar cuando tienes la determinación que tienen Naruto o Sasuke para convertirse en el mejor shinobi, en vencer a cualquiera que se les cruce por el camino, ser el shinobi definitivo…

- ¿Pero que ganan con esos Kakashi-sensei? - pregunto ella encarando a él ninja copia - Entrenamiento, entrenamiento y mas entrenamiento. ¿No hacen nada? ¿Simplemente luchan por que les gusta?

- Las vidas de Sasuke y Naruto no han sido fáciles Sakura… si quieres saber sus motivos deberías preguntárselos a ellos mismos y ahora observa atentamente el combate - dijo el peliblanco sonriendo con su único ojo visible a la gennin que estaba tratando de comprender aun lo que le había dicho estaba claro que no lo entendía ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué le faltaba para comprenderles?

No pudo seguir sus cavilaciones ya que tuvo que saltar para esquivar el cuerpo de Sasuke que salió lanzado hacia atrás por un puñetazo dado por Naruto llevándose por el camino a dos árboles hasta que consiguió frenarse

- "La potencia de sus golpes ha aumentado pero aun después de tener esos pesos en las manos debería de ser mucho más rápido…"

- Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - sorprendentemente después de más de media hora de combate llenaron el claro de clones hasta la bandera

- Ya no te servirá ese truco Naruto, no mientras tenga esto - hablo Sasuke señalando su Sharingan y efectivamente detuvo cada uno de los clones pero no vio al verdadero que se lanzo a la desesperada y el moreno por la sorpresa no pudo pararle y el rubio tirando ya sus últimos cartuchos de fuerza

Sasuke enardecido por el fulgor de la batalla comenzó a añadir un punto más de coraje a la pelea los dos ya luchaban sin fuerzas si quiera y puro orgullo quizás algo mas pero eso solo lo podrían saber cualquiera de los dos contendientes

Después de largo intercambio de golpes se separaron de un salto cada uno salto a una distancia considerable uno de otros, se pararon mirándose uno al otro durante un rato, los dos sacaron un kunai de su bolsa los dos sabían que ese golpe seria el último, los dos saltaron uno contra el otro donde acabaría seguramente con uno de los dos sin vida

El sonido sordo de un metal entrechocar entre si y después el silencio que acompaño al final de la batalla

- Fin de la batalla - dijo Kakashi que se había puesto en medio de los dos gennin parando con los dos kunai con uno en cada una de sus manos - lo habéis hecho muy bien Sasuke, Naruto - los dos seguían mirándose aun con los nervios a flor de piel

Sakura a lo lejos miraba aun algo confundida hasta donde habían llevado una tonta pelea de entrenamiento a un enfrentamiento al que sin duda si Kakashi-sensei no hubiera intervenido se hubieran matado, estaba segura de eso, por fin fue Naruto el que dio la vuelta

- La próxima vez llegaremos hasta el final - la voz de Naruto salió seca y fría, tal vez algo exhausto por la pelea los pasos del rubio eran lentos pero decididos

- Es una promesa

- Si lo es, Sasuke - respondió Naruto sentándose en una roca a la vez que Sakura se acercaba al rubio para ver sus heridas ya que tenía varias quemaduras por partes del cuerpo

- Déjame ver - Naruto sintió un escalofrió al ver como ella aplicaba con delicadeza los fríos ungüentos sobre costado pero no fue eso lo que más sorprendió al rubio y a los presentes si no que fuera a ver primero el estado del rubio antes que del moreno

- No hace falta - se levanto de forma algo brusca casi tirando a la peli rosada en el proceso y se intento alejar de ella pero fue sorprendido al ser arrastrado otra vez a la piedra bruscamente

- Si hace falta - dijo esta vez Sakura mirando con decisión a los ojos del rubio este sorprendido no pudo articular ni una palabra aun demasiado sorprendido por el arrebato de su compañera

El color azul y el color jade se enfrentaban entre sí en las miradas de los dos aunque la mirada de Naruto parecía intentar volver a tener la decisión que tenia siempre era bastante difícil debido aun a la sorpresa inicial

- Ya esta, Kakashi-sensei - aviso Sakura al jounin que estaba ayudando a Sasuke a vendarse algunas de las heridas

- Muy bien, Por hoy ya es suficiente no estáis en condiciones para seguir con el entrenamiento, podéis marcharos - dijo Kakashi sonriendo a sus sorprendidos alumnos que no creían que él se quedara mientras ellos se marchaban ya que era el primero en irse

- Sakura - llamo Sasuke sorprendiendo a la peli rosada que se dio la vuelta sorprendida de que el moreno le hablara

- ¿Si, Sasuke-kun? - pregunto con dulzura en su voz la gennin pero el semblante de Sasuke no cambio en lo más mínimo

- Ten cuidado con Naruto - respondió el

- ¿A qué viene eso, Sasuke-kun? - dijo extrañada de ese consejo del Uchiha ¿Qué peligro podría tener Naruto?

- Solo… ten cuidado - dicho esto se alejo dejando a Sakura y Naruto a solas pero el rubio en pocos segundos ya se había ido sin haber escuchado nada de lo que había dicho el moreno a Sakura

- Esto es de locos… - murmuro Sakura saltando y saliendo del lugar pensativa

- -

Kakashi seguía delante del monumento dispuesto para homenajear a los caídos en combate, después de unos segundos el ninja copia se dio la vuelta y observo el campo abierto aparentemente desierto

- Creo que ya podéis salir… - hablo Kakashi por fin

- No esperábamos menos de ti, Kakashi - la voz salió de una sombra que había saltado de un árbol de los de la zona

- Tampoco es que os quisierais esconder, Jiraiya-san

- No te quites meritos Kakashi - esta vez apareció detrás del gamma sannin una mujer joven de pelo rubio y con un gran busto. Tenía un peculiar tatuaje en la frente con forma de rombo

- Ya tenias que venir Tsunade - replico Jiraiya. Segundos después atravesó el claro de un puñetazo de la rubia llevándose consigo varios árboles

- "sigue teniendo esa fuerza monstruosa… mejor no meterse con ella" - esa era la nota mental de Kakashi

- Tiempo sin vernos, Kakashi-kun - otra tercera sombra salto de de un árbol, de aspecto moreno, piel extremadamente blanca y una sonrisa extremadamente macabra aun que por la expresión de Kakashi parecía que esa era una expresión totalmente normal en la cara del hombre

- Supongo que venís a por Naruto

- Supones bien, Kakashi - respondió Tsunade - pero no solo a por él

- No veo que podríais querer de Sakura y Sasuke

- No te hagas el tonto Kakashi-kun, hemos visto la pelea entre el Jinchuruki y el Uchiha, cualquiera de los dos podría haber vencido al otro - respondió el moreno - lleno de venganza podría adquirir más poder que el Jinchuruki

- Aun así es demasiado pronto como para ponerlos bajo vuestra tutela - replico Kakashi

- Akatsuki está en movimiento, me imagino que habrás leído el informe que le ha dado Naruto al viejo, Haku es el menor de nuestros peligros en un tiempo Akatsuki se convertirá al nivel de las aldeas ocultas e incluso mas - respondió Jiraiya intentando poner objetivos para convencer al peliblanco

- El menor de los Uchiha es el único capaz de vencer a su hermano Itachi a nosotros nos costaría vencer a semejante talento con el Sharingan - añadió el moreno

- No hay más remedio imagino… - suspiro el ninja copia - dejare a Sasuke y Naruto con vosotros pero a Sakura no

- ¿Por qué no Kakashi? - mascullo esta vez Tsunade algo molesta - tiene un mejor control de chakra incluso que yo a su edad y según los informes es de tipo Genjutsu - Kakashi negó

- No tiene el espíritu de lucha que tiene Sasuke o Naruto, no la veo capacitada para semejante reto, Tsunade-sama

- Me parece que estas subestimando a tu alumna, Kakashi - respondió ella tajante - la entrenare antes de los exámenes chunnin si no da la talla dejara de estar a mi cargo y es mi última palabra, Kakashi

- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo pero si eso es lo que vosotros pensáis que es mejor para Konoha y para ellos - suspiro - está bien

- Mañana hablaremos con ellos - se despidió Jiraiya y los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo

- -

¿Por qué Sasuke-kun ha dicho eso? ¿Por qué debería tener cuidado de Naruto? ¿Naruto es peligroso?...

- Flashback -

- Sakura - llamo Sasuke sorprendiendo a la peli rosada que se dio la vuelta sorprendida de que el moreno le hablara

- ¿Si, Sasuke-kun? - pregunto con dulzura en su voz la gennin pero el semblante de Sasuke no cambio en lo más mínimo

- Ten cuidado con Naruto - respondió el

- End Flashback -

- Mama voy a salir - grito Sakura a su madre saliendo por la puerta sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a contestar a su madre

Ya estaba fuera de la casa, realmente le agobiaba estar ahí dentro pensando y pensando en lo que le había dicho Sasuke. ¿Tan peligroso era Naruto como para que Sasuke-kun se preocupara por mi? Tenía que averiguarlo como fuera. La peli rosada se movió del lugar hacia la casa del rubio una vez delante de ella con algo de miedo toco en la puerta de la  
casa del rubio

No había nadie y incluso la cerradura parecía rota y empujándola un poco logro pasar a la casa. Todo estaba en perfecto orden pero lo que más le sorprendía era que no tenía nada, ni libros, ni ropa más de la que tenía como su uniforme de gennin…

Decidida salió a buscarlo camino por casi toda Konoha sin encontrar si quiera el mas mínimo rastro del rubio pero entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento siete, algo le decía que estaba allí

Ya se había hecho de noche y la peli rosada seguía buscando al rubio hasta que por fin llego al área de entrenamiento siete, en un principio no encontró a Naruto pero sintió algo que le hirvió la sangre aterrándola por completo

La sensación venia del rio que pasaba en el campo de entrenamiento, sorprendida vio de donde provenía esa sensación tan aterradora, provenía de Naruto que estaba sentado en el medio del rio rodeado por cuatro clones que también estaban sentados en el suelo haciendo una pose de manos concentrados

La corriente no les llevaba más bien la corriente abría paso alrededor de Naruto y sus clones, pero lo más extraño era que estaban rodeados por un extraño chakra rojo, tan denso y poderoso que se podía ver a simple vista era como aquel que había hecho cuando habían comprobado sus elementos

Con algo de miedo Sakura decidió esperar a ver como se sucedían los acontecimientos, y como esperaba por fin empezaba a surgir algo. El chakra rojo se mezclaba con otro de color azul, Sakura estaba alucinando ¿¡Dos chacras en una misma persona, tan fuertes y poderosos como para verse a simple vista!?

De repente el chakra que rodeaba a los clones fue poco a poco dirigiéndose a Naruto mezclándose aun mas con el chakra rojo formando espirales, en cierto modo era bastante bonito al entremezclarse los dos chacras parece que el chakra rojo perdía parte de su instinto asesino y aterrador

Sakura estaba absorta viendo la espiral que se estaba formando de chakra junto a los pequeños remolinos de agua que se formaban a su alrededor del rubio pero de repente todo estallo el chakra se expandió por los alrededores atravesando a Sakura que sintió la calidez del chakra en su interior para después sentir el agua fría que había desprendido la explosión de chakra

Empapada hasta las orejas y algo enfadada salió del claro para enfrentar a un Naruto que salía del rio con esfuerzo y con cansancio aparente

- ¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas por aquí? - pregunto Sakura sobresaltando al rubio que ni siquiera la había visto

- Primero, tu también estas aquí - enumero Naruto - segundo, hago lo que quiero y ninguna intento de kunoichi me lo va impedir

- creo que hoy te has levantado inspirado, eh, Uzumaki - pero el rubio ya no escuchaba a Sakura ignorándola olímpicamente se quito la camiseta empapada

- ¿Qué miras? - pregunto ya el rubio cansado de que la gennin le mirara su estomago

- ¿Qué es eso? - Naruto extrañado miro lo que decía y sorprendido vio el sello del Kyubi con rapidez se puso otra camiseta para tapar el sello

- Un tatuaje

- ¿Qué era ese chakra rojo?

- Nada que te importe

- Que haces aun entrenando a estas horas

- Haruno…

- ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser? - dijo Sakura frustrada por qué no viera su punto - podrían haberte atacado, podrías haberte lastimado con lo que sea que hicieras

- ¡BASTA! - grito Naruto perdiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo los nervios, y últimamente le estaba pasando mucho con la misma persona - no te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida, no te importa nada, no somos amigos, me importas una mierda Haruno, si te hablo es porque somos compañeros de equipo, no necesito de nadie

- Puede que yo a ti no te importe una mierda - dijo Sakura también levantando la voz aunque algo entrecortada - pero tú a mi si me importas, no se por qué, solo sé que me importas, me preocupas, aunque tú seas un tempano de hielo, insociable, amargado, gilipollas, cabron y otros calificativos que no quiero entrar¿¡Pero sabes qué?! No te vas a librar tan fácil de mi, Uzumaki - le grito a el que ya se había dado la vuelta sin ver las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de la peli rosada

- Haz lo que te dé la gana Haruno, pero deja de meterte en mi vida - esa fue la última frase que soltó el rubio antes de desaparecer de la vista de la peli rosada…

- Fin del capítulo -


	9. Comenzando el entrenamiento

- Kakashi, sabes que aunque no esté de acuerdo con la decisión no me queda más remedio que aprobarla

- Estoy de acuerdo Hokage-sama - respondió Kakashi mosqueado - puede que Sasuke y Naruto puedan resistirlo, pero, ¿Sakura?...

- Sabes bien que Tsunade no es de esas que cogerían a cualquiera como alumna - respondió el anciano Hokage poniéndose de pie impaciente

- No estoy poniendo en duda el potencial de Sakura pero aun es muy joven

- Lo siento Kakashi no cambiare de opinión respecto a esto, lo siento - concluyo tajante dando por finalizada la conversación y dándole tres pergaminos a Kakashi - dáselos a cada uno de ellos, esto les permitirá entrenar libremente con ellos durante un tiempo

- Supongo que no queda más remedio, Hokage-sama - respiro resignado Kakashi cogiendo los formularios para después desaparecer en una bola de humo

- Azotea Hokage -

- Me pregunto que tendrá que decirnos Kakashi Sensei - respiro molesta Sakura - es muy raro que tengamos reuniones y mas aquí en la azotea Hokage

- Será alguna misión imagino - respondió Naruto acostándose sobre la barandilla

- Posiblemente, pero están cerca los exámenes chunnin - respondió Sasuke mirando al cielo

- Posiblemente - respondió Sakura mirando al cielo

- Puede ser… - respondió también Naruto mirando al cielo

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo? - dijo con una gota de sudor Kakashi

- Es tu culpa por llegar tarde nosotros no queríamos ponernos filosóficos - le grito Sakura con una vena en la cabeza avergonzada por haber seguido el royo a los otros dos

- Hai, gomen - respondió con una mano en la cabeza - necesito que leáis esto y me comentéis que os parece

- ¿LOS TRES SANNIN? -grito Sakura - no... No puede ser…

- Donde hay que firmar - dijo Naruto con el cuchillo preparado para hacerse una herida y firmar un contrato de sangre al igual que Sasuke

- No hace falta firmar y menos con sangre, idiotas - dijo con una gota de sudor Kakashi - me parece que Naruto y Sasuke están de acuerdo, ¿Sakura?... - la cara de Sakura no denotaba emoción ninguna y miro a Kakashi

- Por supuesto - respondió ella sonriendo - no volveré a ser un estorbo para ellos nunca más - los otros dos gennin sonrieron algo por lo bajo

- Esperaba algo así, en fin supongo que no se pueda hacer nada…

- ¿Cuándo empezamos Kakashi-sensei?

- Mañana a las 5 AM - la quijada de los tres hasta Naruto descendió hasta el suelo - y ellos serán puntuales os aseguro que después de esto volveréis a mi - diciendo esto y con una risa maniática desapareció en una nube de humo

- ¿Esta celoso? - dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido

- Penoso… - dicen los otros dos

- - Konoha Área de entrenamiento equipo 7 - 5 AM - -

- Pensaba que llegarían puntuales -Dijo Sasuke llegando a las 5 en punto al igual que los otros dos llegando bastante somnolientos cada uno de ellos

- Estarán al lleg… - tres kunai cruzaron el área hacia cada uno de los gennin, los que iban a Naruto y hacia Sasuke en menos de un parpadeo los habían devuelto hacia el bosque, el que iba en dirección a Sakura logro mantenerlo en la mano

- Fiu - dijo una voz desde el bosque- buenos reflejos aunque no tan buena punter- la voz se silencio cuando Sakura devolvió el kunai que había recibido con anterioridad - eso estuvo más peligroso la verdad

- Vaya, de las que piensan antes de actuar como a ti te gustan Tsunade - respondió otra voz más desgarrada y en cierto modo escalofriante

- Posiblemente, aunque parece que el rubio y el moreno son mas de vuestro tipo ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto hombres hechos y derechos con ganas de fo - una sombra de pelo blanco cruzo el claro hasta caer cerca de los tres gennin después de lo que era sin duda un gran puñetazo

- Jiraiya por dios solo tienen casi catorce años - dijo Tsunade saliendo entre los árboles, Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron, esperaban ver a una vieja y se encuentran con una mujer de apariencia de unos 25 años, rubia, grandes pechos y con un rombo en la frente

- En realidad es una vieja de cuarentona *ejem* que usa algún jutsu medico o algo así para verse joven - respondió a las dudas mentales de Sasuke y Naruto posteriormente se ve a Tsunade dándole una paliza a Jiraiya

- No dais muy buen ejemplo así - dijo la tercera voz apareciendo de las sombras entre los tres gennin y Sakura dio un saltito asustada la cara de serpiente del susodicho no ayudaba mucho

- Bien, primero vamos a presentarnos - hablo Tsunade limpiándose las manos de la sangre de la paliza propinada - mi nombre es Tsunade, Maestría en pelea de corto alcance, Maestría en jutsu médicos, invocaciones y dominación de dos elementos

- Yo soy el gran gama sannin Jiraiya - el turno esta vez fue de Jiraiya que hizo otra vez la pose estúpida vista por Naruto la ultima vez - Pelea de corto, medio y largo alcance. Experto en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu. Maestría en los cuatro elementos, gran variedad de jutsu de estos así como el dominio de las artes Monte Myobokuzan y sellos

- Hm, Mi nombre es Orochimaru - respondió el moreno bastante escalofriante comparado con los otros dos - pelea de corto, medio y largo alcance. Maestría en Ninjutsu y experto en Taijutsu. Maestría en esgrima y experto en Genjutsu así como experto en tres elementos

- "Es impresionante…" - pensó Sakura - "El grado de Experto y Maestría solo lo consiguen los más capacitados en diez años prácticamente, esto supera el nivel de los jounin y los ANBU con mucha diferencia"

- No os molestéis en decirnos vuestros nombres, sabemos quienes sois - respondió Tsunade - Antes de empezar a organizar vuestro entrenamiento, ¿Tenéis alguna duda?

- No entiendo como los tres mejores ninja de la hoja se ponen a disposición para entrenar a tres gennin casi recién salidos de la academia - hablo Sasuke

- Sois grandes talentos en lo que se refiere a potencial, tu Sharingan, las "habilidades de pelea" de Naruto o el control de chakra de ella - respondió Orochimaru

- Aun así es algo extraño - se pronunció Naruto y los tres Sannin le prestaron atención - según los informes los tres tenéis permiso para estar fuera de Konoha salvo situación de emergencia extrema y eso habéis hecho durante estos años ¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente peligroso para que requiera la atención de los tres ninjas más poderosos de Konoha? Esos tipos que nos atacaron el otro día ¿"Akatsuki"?

- Eso no os incu- Tsunade intento acabar la frase pero fue detenida por Jiraiya

- Aparte de vuestro entrenamiento estamos aquí porque hay peligro de un ataque hacia la aldea, nunca pensamos que llegarías a esa conclusión pero nosotros no somos partidarios de ocultaros información así que nos has dado la excusa perfecta

- Akatsuki está reclutando poderosos miembros, mercenarios, ejércitos, etc.… - continúo explicando Orochimaru - entre ellos se encuentran los que te atacaron el otro día y el otro del que tenemos información es Uchiha Itachi

- ¿Mi hermano? - replico Sasuke Orochimaru poso sus ojos por un momento y continuo

- Estos tres miembros incluido Uchiha Itachi son criminales de rango S incluidos en el libro bingo, incluso nosotros tendríamos dificultades con algunos de ellos

- ¿Cuántos son? - pregunto Sasuke

- Hemos logrado saber que son ocho, pero los recientes informes dan posibilidades de que haya más - respondió Jiraiya

- ¿Qué hab-?

- Se acabo ya sabéis suficiente si queréis entrenar con nosotros no necesitáis saber más que eso - asevero Tsunade - Shizune - grito ella y detrás de ella apareció una morena con un cerdito entre sus brazos

- ¿Hai, Tsunade-sama?

- Avisa al hospital para que preparen una sala de pruebas para toda la semana y vete donde el Hokage encargándole que los campos de entrenamiento del siete al trece estén libres - ordeno Tsunade

- Como diga Tsunade-sama - Shizune desapareció en una nube de humo

- ¿Hospital?

- Pasareis unas pruebas en relación a chakra, resistencia, músculos, etc. - respondió Tsunade - estas pruebas se hacen normalmente cuando se llega a las pruebas de jounin o en casos especiales a los chunnin pero al ser entrenados por nosotros es necesario hacerlo así

- Bien, Estos dos primeros días serán así - dijo Jiraiya sacando un pergamino - Sasuke y Sakura irán con Tsunade mientras que Orochimaru y yo nos encargaremos de Naruto

- ¿Por qué los dos con Naruto? - gruño Sasuke

- Tenemos que revisar una cosa respecto a él, no será como un entrenamiento más bien dicho - respondió Jiraiya con una mano en la cabeza

- Bien mocoso - dijo Orochimaru poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Naruto arrastrándole seguido de Jiraiya - Tsunade vete haciendo las pruebas a esos dos, que no se acerquen - aviso por lo bajo

- Se lo que tengo que hacer Orochimaru - gruño ella con una vena en la frente

- No lo dudo Tsunade - respondió el desapareciendo entre los arboles con Naruto y Jiraiya

- Maldito arrogante - bufo ella destrozando un árbol en el proceso, Sakura y Sasuke estaban pensando si realmente iban a acabar vivos

- Tsunade-sama, ya está todo solucionado - dijo Shizune apareciendo en una bola de humo

- Bien, Sasuke, Sakura - grito Tsunade - vámonos, cuando antes hagamos esto antes acabaremos

- ¡Hai! - gritaron los dos

- Área de entrenamiento -

- ¿Qué queréis ver, el sello? - dijo Naruto adivinando las intenciones de los otros

- Principalmente, la ultima vez que lo vimos eras solo un crio, queremos ver como avanza - respondió Orochimaru - quítate la parte de arriba

- Hm, el sello sigue estando intacto - dijo Jiraiya tocándolo - pero no creo que siga aguantando tendremos que liberar una de las partes del sello

- ¿Liberar?

- Si, este sello esta sellado con parte de tu chakra también, aunque ahora mismo tengas mas reservas de chakra de las que pueda tener cualquier ninja de Konoha todavía tienes mas sellado con el Kyubi - explico Jiraiya que seguía recorriendo cada uno de los trazos del sello - es decir parte de tu chakra esta controlando el chakra del Kyubi inconscientemente

- Al parecer puedes sacar un poco del chakra del Kyubi ¿no?- pregunto Orochimaru

- Si, pero solo puedo aguantarlo a lo máximo un minuto después me duele mucho todo el cuerpo - respondió el rubio molesto, odiaba que le observaran y mas como le miraba Orochimaru como si fuera un maldito experimento de laboratorio

- Bien, Orochimaru pon una barrera en los alrededores

- ¿De dos puntas?

- Me parece que necesitaremos la de tres - respondió Jiraiya sonriendo - ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Tal vez has perdido reflejos?

- Ku,ku,ku - se rió Orochimaru y a pensar de Naruto de manera bastante sádica - Quizás si te descuidas te acabe pegando una paliza - dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo

- Maldito Orochimaru - rio Jiraiya - Puede parecer un maniático pero es buena persona aunque no lo parezca pero es demasiado rígido en cuanto a todo lo relacionado con la aldea

- No lo parece… - susurro Naruto - ¿Para que necesitamos una barrera?

- Vamos a liberar el sello que te pusimos de pequeño encima del que puso Yondaime no queríamos que por un enfado infantil destrozaras Konoha - dijo mofándose de el revolviéndole el pelo mientras Naruto se intentaba apartar inútilmente - Vamos a quitarlo y con seguridad el chakra del Kyubi empezara a emerger con fuerza hasta controlarte

- ¿Cómo?

- Así es - respondió Jiraiya - cuando hagamos esto no contendrás el poder del Kyubi y este intentara aprovechar la oportunidad

- ¿Y como esperéis que lo controle? - dijo el airado y bastante molesto - os recuerdo que el Yondaime que tanto apreciáis tuvo que sellarlo en mi para derrotarlo y yo soy un "gennin"

- No sientas rencor hacia el Yondaime, no lo hizo por que quisiera - dijo Jiraiya sin molestia mas bien entendiendo mi posición pero decidió no ahondar en el tema - deberás retener el poder del Kyubi mientras tanto actuaremos nosotros, será duro chico

- Hagamoslo - dijo acercándose a el a la vez que llegaba Orochimaru de hacer la barrera. Jiraiya comenzó a hacer sellos a gran rapidez mientras Orochimaru sacaba la espada que tenia guardada en la cintura

- Alla vamos - anuncio Jiraiya mientras sus cinco dedos se cubrían de una llama azul y de un golpe seco los incrusto en el sello de Naruto que rugió de dolor.

El chakra del Kyubi cubrió con rapidez a Naruto que aullaba de dolor mientras daba golpes a su alrededor. Pronto el chakra del Kyubi había cubierto con rapidez el cuerpo de Naruto y comenzaba a formar la primera cola de chakra. Jiraiya retrocedió intentando poner tierra de por medio con Naruto pero este ya estaba delante de el intentando darle un puñetazo que paro gracias a su pierna

- No me imagino como será esto con nueve colas - dijo Jiraiya viendo como el puñetazo había dejado unas marcas de garras en ellas hizo unos sellos con suma rapidez y grito - Doton, Yomi Numa - al instante una especie de pantano se creo a la vez que poco a poco fue hundiendo a el Kyubi dentro de - ciérralo, rápido

- No hacia falta que me lo dijeras - dijo Orochimaru dando una palmada y apoyando sus manos en el suelo concentrando el chakra recuperando así la forma de suelo y encerrando las piernas del Kyubi

- Eso le detendrá por ahora - dijo jadeando Jiraiya

- No creo que mucho, fíjate en su espalda

- Mierda, le esta saliendo demasiado rápido la segunda cola, esto va a ser duro maldita sea

- Hospital Konoha -

- ¡AHH! - resonó el grito por todo el hospital - TSUNADE-SAMA

- Tranquilízate Sakura, tampoco es para tanto - respondió la aludida retorciendo aun mas si podía la espalda de Sakura

- Tsunade-sama ¿Se puede saber para que es esto? - dijo entre lagrimas la gennin

- Nada, nada - contesto Tsunade restándole importancia - solo necesitaba saber en que punto se te rompería la espalda si siguiera apretando

- ¡¿Qué?! - grito ella intentando zafarse del agarro de la rubia

- Un ninja medico debe tener flexibilidad normal en su cuerpo, reacción, evasión, inteligencia, control de chakra. Son cosas indispensables para un ninja medico pero para una discípula mía debe ser mas que notable - dijo ella soltando la espalda por fin y apuntando unas cuantas cosas en un papel

- Mierda, eso quiere decir que no lo cumplo - dijo Sakura depresiva

- Eso quiere decir que de momento lo cumples, mas adelante quizás no - respondió la sannin revolviéndole el pelo - el Uchiha

- Se llama Sasuke… - contesto Sakura ofendida

- Eso Sasuke - admitió ella pensativa hasta que todo el hospital fue sorprendido por un temblor - "así que ya han empezado… Parece que les va a dar mas guerra de la que pensaba, en fin, me parece que lo de ir a beber sake no saldrá…"

- Ejem - tosió Sasuke para llamar la atención de la rubia que se había perdido en un mundo bastante lejano al que estaban

- Eh, si perdona - respondió ella - quítate la parte de arriba - el gennin obedeció y ella comenzó a revisar su columna y brazos moviéndolos en todos los sentidos de repente la mirada de ella cambio al posarse sombre su hombro izquierdo - ¿Te has fracturado alguna vez este hombro?

- ¿A que viene eso?

- Solamente responde, no tientes a tu suerte - aviso tajante - si no siempre puede coger los archivos de el hospital

- En la matanza Uchiha, mi hermano me fracturo el hombro - admitió molesto Sasuke

- ¡Mierda! - grito Tsunade dando una patada al suelo haciendo retumbar todo el hospital

- ¿Qué pasa, Tsunade-sama? - apareció asustada Shizune

- Quiero que busques los informes del día de la masacre del Clan Uchiha y la ninja medico que la atendió - las voces de Tsunade resonaron por todo el hospital

- ¡Hai Tsunade-sama!

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con mi hombro? - dijo mosqueado

- El hombro no ha sido curado completamente, aunque si lo suficiente como para poder realizar tu vida ninja como hasta ahora, pero, un hombro sin recuperarse del todo la próxima vez que se rompa podría no haber solución

- ¿Pero se puede curar, no?

- Seguramente si, como ves ahora no te duele ni nada parecido - respondió ella tocando diferentes puntos - pero si hago esto - su dedo meñique se cubrió de chakra verde como si fuera una aguja y la metió dentro del hombro de Sasuke que se aparto aullando de dolor pero ella le sujeto hasta que poco a poco el dolor fue reduciéndose

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - dijo agarrándose el hombro aun como si el dolor siguiera ahí

- el hombro es una parte fundamental en la carrera de un ninja, si el hombro no se recupera tus oportunidades de convertirte en un gran shinobi no pasaran del 60 %, al parecer el ninja medico que te atendió no logro cerrar la fisura en su totalidad

- Tsunade-sama los informes están aquí fue difícil encontrarlos - hablo Shizune apareciendo por la puerta y dándole los informes a Tsunade mientras ella revisaba también el hombro de Sasuke

- Sabiendo que fue producida por alguien que mato a todo el clan Uchiha deberían saber que eso no seria una fisura normal - murmuro Tsunade mordiéndose el dedo pensativa - Shizune necesito otra cosa mas, lleva este informe al Hokage

- Pero Tsunade-sama… - hablo sorprendida Shizune leyendo lo que ponía- degradar a un ninja medico solo por eso

- ¿Te parece poco dejar un hombro fracturado al ultimo descendiente de los Uchiha en Konoha? - le contesto enfadada - es una orden Shizune

- Como digas, Tsunade-sama

- Calles Konoha -

- ¡Frentona! - el grito resonó por las calles de Konoha ante una avergonzada Sakura que se ponía mas roja por momentos

- Ino-cerda - reprocho ella con llamas en los ojos

- Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos frentona - acoto la rubia sonriéndole - parece que Sasuke-kun requiere toda tu existencia - le reprocho sarcástica

- Por lo menos yo estoy cerca de el - respondió ella sacándole la lengua

- Mejor que mi equipo es, la verdad - admitió Ino - entre Chouji que no deja de comer y Shikamaru que es un vago perezoso - Sakura se rio

- Los míos tampoco son moco de pavo - esta vez fue el turno de Ino para reír

- Pero tu tienes a Sasuke-kun - respondió ella con los mofletes inflados con actitud infantil - además Naruto aunque de miedo a veces tampoco esta mal

- Supongo que si - respondió ella sonriendo pensando en sus dos compañeros de equipo, al final no habían resultado tan malos como los pintaban - ¿Al final os vais a presentar al examen chunnin?

- Asuma-sensei nos ha obligado a presentarnos Chouji y yo queríamos presentarnos - dijo ella suspirando - pero Shikamaru dijo que era demasiado problemático y que no pensaba participar

- Todo es demasiado problemático para Shikamaru - rio junto con Ino sabia de la pereza del gennin y su afición a quedarse mirando hacia las nubes - ¿Y como logro Asuma-sensei convencer a Shikamaru?

- Le reto a una partida de shogi, y al parecer consiguió ganar aunque es algo extraño que Asuma-sensei gane a Shikamaru pero bueno lo importante es que nos metimos en el torneo

- Nee, entonces la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigas ¿No, Ino-cerda?

- Por supuesto, como siempre te tocara a perder frentona - dijo ella sacándole la lengua y empezando a correr

- ¡Maldita cerda! - vocifero Sakura persiguiéndola escapándosele una sonrisa gracias a su mejor amiga

- Hospital Konoha -

- Aguanta un poco mas, Sasuke - dijo Tsunade que volvía a estar con ese chakra verde cubriendo su dedo meñique - ya casi esta - el gennin aguantaba estoicamente el dolor sin murmurar ni un solo quejido - bien, ya esta cerrada - murmuro satisfecha

- Aquí están los vendajes Tsunade-sama - Shizune paso a la sannin una especie de vendajes que parecían divididos por costuras color carne que comenzó a colocar en el hombro del moreno

- Esto será bastante molesto para luchar - dijo intentando levantarse pero ella lo detuvo

- No he acabado, es algo que nos ha costado mucho hacer - cubrió otra vez su mano de ese chakra verde y los vendajes comenzaron a unirse entre ellos formando casi una segunda piel - ¿Mejor? - sonrío

- "Es como si no sintiera nada" - pensó Sasuke - no esta mal

- Que difícil lo pones, mocoso - dijo Tsunade suspirando - debes tener cuidado con ese brazo, cuidado con enfrentarte a un ninja medico podría descubrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esa fractura y aprovecharla, te cambiare los vendajes cada tres días ni siquiera los notaras

- Hai

- Ahora necesito observar tu Sharingan - dijo Tsunade cogiendo una linterna medica

- esto se esta volviendo molesto no piens- fue cortado por una mirada de Tsunade y suspirando activo el Sharingan

- Así que ya has llegado a las dos pupilas en cada ojo, no se podía esperar menos del hermano de Itachi - murmuro Tsunade haciendo que el otro apretara los puños - no te preocupes es un halago, aunque no lo parezca, fíjate en mis diez dedos dirige el ojo cuando este se cubra de chakra - Los dedos de Tsunade se fueron recubriendo de chakra y Sasuke logro seguirlos

- Tiene un Sharingan bastante ágil y perceptivo para ser tan joven, ¿Verdad? - hablaron desde la puerta

- Oh, Kakashi, me alegro de verte - dijo Tsunade echándole un vistazo mientras acababa de revisar el Sharingan de Sasuke - la verdad es que esta bastante desarrollado, no veía uno como este desde el tuyo y el de Itachi aunque el tuyo no me dejaste verlo mucho la verdad

- Si, nunca me gusto mucho ser una cobaya - respondió sonriendo el ninja copia

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kakashi? - dijo Tsunade - de sobra es sabido tu gusto por los hospitales - acoto sarcástica

- Supongo que tienes razón, tengo un mensaje de Jiraiya - le contesto el - dice que les esta llevando mas tiempo del que creían, pero llegaran enseguida

- Eso les pasa por ser tan creídos - resoplo la sannin - gracias Kakashi

- Sin problema si necesitas algo decídmelo - dijo desapareciendo en una bola de humo

- Ya hemos acabado por hoy, Sasuke - hablo al gennin - descansa mañana será un día duro

- Hai, Arigatou Tsunade-sensei - ella únicamente sonrió al gennin que la reconociera como sensei era un gran paso, aunque fuera solo para hacerle la pelota

- En fin, será mejor que beba algo para entrar en calor, después de todo hoy ha sido un día muy largo - suspiro sacando una botella de sake del cajón y sentándose tranquilamente en su silla - por fin un momento de respi- no pudo continuar la frase por que una piedra impacto contra su cabeza con fuerza atravesando la ventana - ¿PERO QUIEN COÑO HA TIRADO ESA PUTA PIEDRA? - vocifero acercándose a la ventana

- ¡Gomen, gomen! Queríamos dar solo a la ventana para que nos vieras pero nos hemos pasado - se disculpo Jiraiya con Naruto al hombro con la ropa destrozada

- ¡Por dios, estáis hechos polvo! - dijo ella mirando a Jiraiya que estaban llenos de heridas y con la ropa hecha guijones pero mantenían la postura como si fueran héroes de guerra, uno con Naruto al hombro y otro con la espalda hombro - Malditos idiotas subid aquí rápido antes de que os vean

- Cualquiera que te vea pensara que nos herimos por que queremos - mascullo Jiraiya mientras le pasaba el cuerpo de Naruto que estaba inconsciente pero sin herida alguna

- ¿Se ha recuperado de todo lo que le habéis hecho? - pregunto ella sorprendida al no encontrar herida

- Si, pero no puede controlar el Kyubi como esperábamos ha llegado a la cuarta cola y nos ha puesto en verdaderos problemas pero al final lo pudo controlar desmayándose en el proceso - respondió Orochimaru a la vez que Tsunade le curaba el brazo derecho a Jiraiya

- Tanto poder en un muchacho… - dijo Jiraiya negando con la cabeza - si no fuera el nadie podría aguantar semejante poder en su cuerpo además hemos comprobado que es bastante resistente

- Por hoy descansara aquí en el hospital, solo tiene una leve fatiga - dijo Tsunade cargando al rubio en brazos - prepararos por que mañana tenemos que enseñar a estos mocosos y no se quien acabara mas cansado

- Ni que lo digas… Es cierto como ha ido el examen medico de Sasuke y Sakura

- Hemos descubierto una fisura mal curada en su hombro - respondió Tsunade

- ¿¡Una fisura en su hombro, sabes lo que puede significar eso Tsunade?! - grito Orochimaru

- Lo sé, ya se la he curado no creo que haya mucho problema peleando además parece que el cuerpo de ese Uchiha es bastante resistente además ese Sharingan…

- ¿Es fuerte?

- Sin duda, he visto pocos como los del incluyendo los de Itachi y Kakashi - respondió ella - bueno llevare a Naruto a la habitación, mañana empezaremos a entrenarles

- ¿No le harás el examen medico?

- Se lo hare ahora mismo, ¿Crees que es de las personas que se dejan revisar? - contesto la sannin sonriendo a los otros dos que no pudieron mas que darle la razón


	10. Entrenamiento intensivo

- Porque tenemos que levantarnos a las 5 AM - dijo Sakura indignada

- Es cierto Orochimaru, aun no entiendo que tengamos que madrugar tanto - se quejo el gamma sannin también

- Jiraiya, idiota… Se supone que tienes que estar de mi parte - contesto Orochimaru intentando no sacar su espada y clavarla en el estomago de su compañero - quedan 28 días para el torneo de chunnin tenemos que pasar a unos gennin a un nivel chunnin aceptable en 28 días

- Pero para eso no hace falta madrugar - respondió malhumorado Jiraiya secundado por Sakura hasta que vio como Orochimaru comenzaba a sacar su katana - vale, a las 5 en punto, Sakura, no más quejas

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Naruto? - dijo Sasuke

- Está pasando el examen médico con Tsunade - respondió Orochimaru

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con los campos del 13 al 17? Ayer cuando marchamos estaban intactos y ahora no podemos ni acercarnos - pregunto Sakura con una mano en el rostro intentando ver mas

- No lo sabemos, ANBU lo está investigando - dijo con ligera vergüenza Jiraiya y Orochimaru miro hacia otro lado

- Como sea, ¿Empezamos? - finalizo la conversación Sasuke estirando las piernas

- Bien, yo empezare contigo - dijo Orochimaru sacando la katana de su funda - comenzaremos con tu Sharingan, debemos llevarlo a un nivel superior, te atacare hasta que logres parar todo lo que te eche

- Cuando qui- la frase de Sasuke fue cortado por una estocada que hizo una pequeña herida en su mejilla

- ¿Crees que el enemigo te dirá cuando atacara?

Después de eso comenzó el ataque enserio de Orochimaru, aun con el Sharingan activado Sasuke se defendía por milímetros y en ocasiones ya le había hecho varias heridas, incluso algunas que si no las hubiera esquivado en su totalidad hubiera estado seguramente muerto

- Bien, Sakura ven conmigo voy a quitarle algo de trabajo a Tsunade - le sonrío indicando que le siguiera pero está viendo los ataques que recibía Sasuke estaba dudando sobre si ese era su lugar - no te preocupes, es solo que Orochimaru es un poco excesivo entrenando nosotros haremos algo más simple

- ¿El rio? - dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido

- Si, llevaremos tu control de chakra un poco más lejos - dijo Jiraiya y poniendo una pose de manos concentro su chakra en sus pies empezando a caminar por el agua Sakura soltó un gemido de sorpresa - al no ser una superficie solida es más difícil el reparto de chakra debe ser mucho más equilibrado, calcular tu peso en función del chakra que apliques

- Yo no creo que pueda - respondió ella

- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas - le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la gennin ella algo más confiada respiro y concentro su chakra en sus pies, algo temerosa puso un primer pie viendo que lo conseguía animada puso el otro estando completamente sobre el agua

- ¡Lo conseg-¡ - el intento de grito fue interrumpido cuando se embullo completamente en el rio provocando las carcajadas de Jiraiya - no tiene ninguna gracia - contesto ella con los mofletes inflados como una niña pequeña

- No está mal para ser la primera vez - alabo Jiraiya ayudándola a salir del agua - si hubieras mantenido el flujo de chakra hubieras podido hacerlo

- Hai - dijo ella volviendo a concentrar su chakra en sus pies

- Voy a buscar a Tsunade y Naruto que se están retrasando, quédate por aquí - ella asintió con la cabeza dando pequeños pasos en el agua

- Buenos días Jiraiya - dijo animada Tsunade en los límites del área de entrenamiento saludando con jovialidad acompañado por Naruto que llevaba una camiseta naranja y unos piratas negros dos muñequeras blancas en cada mano

- ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas, Tsunade? - reprocho el sannin

- Al final tuve que hacerle algunas pruebas por la mañana por que ayer no me dio tiempo - contesto ella natural la cara de Naruto obviaba que era una mentira grande

- Ya, seguro, Orochimaru ya ha empezado con Sasuke no me extrañaría que lo haya matado

- Si… Suele ser bastante excesivo con los entrenamientos, ¿Qué tal te sientes, Naruto? - dijo Jiraiya

- No siento nada diferente a ayer - respondió el agarrándose un brazo

- No creo que se note a simple vista, ya lo notaras

- ¿Y Sakura, Jiraiya? - hablo Tsunade

- Está practicando el control de chakra, debería estar por ahí en el rio - dijo apartando un arbusto señalando el rio donde vieron a Sakura correr por el rio - uf, eso fue rápido cuando yo me había ido no podía dar más que unos pocos pasos

- Sin duda tiene mucho talento para el control del chacra - comento pensativa la sannin - con un entrenamiento adecuado podría llegar a superarme, además, según el informe de Kakashi también puede disipar algunos Genjutsu

- La nueva generación nos pasara Tsunade - bromeo el sannin

- Ojala, quizás así podremos descansar - suspiro la rubia - ¡Sakura!

- Hai, Tsunade-sama - dijo ella acercándose a ella calada hasta los huesos

- Vas a ir conmigo al hospital, así de paso te cambias de ropa, estas empapada - hablo ella - de paso comenzaremos tu entrenamiento en el hospital

- ¡Hai! - exclamo contenta de poder empezar a hacer algo

- Vendremos por aquí cada poco a ver si os habéis matado - sonrió Tsunade - por cierto ¿Le habéis dicho lo de los campos de entrenamiento a Sarutobi?

- Hm, aun no, Naruto no se lo ha ido a decir - comento Jiraiya silbando

- ¿Por qué coño tengo que ir yo? - contesto Naruto de malos modos - yo ni siquiera me acuerdo que paso después de liberar ese sello

- Que no te acuerdes no quiere decir que no lo hayas hecho, mocoso - acuso Jiraiya con el dedo

- Que vaya la vieja y se lo diga de la que va al hospital - Jiraiya le miro horrorizado y Naruto también lo pudo sentir cuando vio a Tsunade acercándose a él con una vena en la cabeza

- ¿Tienes algún problema, enano?

- Mejor enano que una vieja - contesto el de la misma manera con ella en menos de un parpadeo ella se coloco delante de él levantando un dedo

- Te destrozare con un dedo sin que me toques, mocoso

- Me gustaría verlo vieja

- Naruto, muévete - grito Jiraiya pero Tsunade golpeo con un dedo la frente Naruto saliendo disparado hacia atrás hasta topar con una roca que lo detuvo destrozándola en el proceso

Naruto no se movió ni un centímetro comprobó que el dolor de sus costillas y la roca se había roto de verdad, tan verdad como que lo había hecho con un mísero dedo. Se paró a observar hacia donde estaban los dos sannin, Jiraiya se encontraba negando con la cabeza sabiendo que esto era lo que iba a pasar

- Eso es jugar con ventaja Tsunade… - bromeo Jiraiya pero se sorprendió al ver que esta seguía seria

- Que dices idiota, he perdido - Mascullo enfadada

Naruto se limpio un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y se incorporo. Lentamente se fue acercando a Tsunade hasta llegar a su altura. Abriendo la palma de su mano apareció un collar con una piedra azul increíblemente brillante en manos de Naruto

- Esto es tuyo - hablo Naruto poniendo el collar en la mano de la sannin - deberías cuidar más las cosas vieja - comento como quien no quiere la cosa continuando caminando

- La próxima vez que me llames vieja te mataré - contesto la sannin poniéndose el collar en el cuello y alejándose del claro con obvio enfado

- Debes tener cuidado Naruto - dijo Jiraiya cuando la sannin desapareció entre el bosque - Tsunade no es alguien de tratar

- Yo no hice nada - se justifico Naruto enfadado - fue la vieja la que me dio aunque no lo parezca me he roto una costilla - explico algo avergonzado

- Pss, aficionado - respondió Jiraiya meneando la cabeza - a mi me los da con todo el puño y tú con un dedo te rompes una costilla

- Vete a la mierda, pervertido - dijo Naruto enfadado - por cierto… ese collar… ¿Qué es?

- Sabia que me harías esa pregunta - suspiro Jiraiya - Tsunade es la nieta del primer Hokage, ese collar fue un regalo del primero, con eso podríamos comprar unas cuantas aldeas

- Hm- contesto ya acercándose al claro donde estaban Sasuke y Orochimaru

- Eres demasiado lento, ¿Crees que con esto podrás derrotar a tu hermano? - grito Orochimaru que tenia acorralado a Sasuke contra una roca con su espada apuntando a su Sharingan

- Oe, no te pases Orochimaru - dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro Jiraiya el le miro y guardo la espada. El estado de Sasuke era en verdad lamentable heridas, la ropa hecha trizas, moratones

- Te han dejado hecho polvo - dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke con superioridad con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

- Hm, ¿Acaso quieres pelea, dobe? - se sobresalto Sasuke levantándose

- Dejad de hacer el idiota y venid aquí - les llamo Jiraiya que había estado discutiendo con Orochimaru algo alejados de ellos

- Naruto, cógelo - dijo lanzándole un pergamino a Naruto que lo abrió leyéndolo por alto

- Llévalo a Sarutobi-sensei, es un permiso para acceder al pergamino sagrado - explico Jiraiya - algunas técnicas de esa parte del pergamino deberían servirte

- Pensaba que el pergamino sagrado solo lo podían leer los Hokage

- En teoría no, si se sabe que con permiso del Hokage se pudiera leer todo el mundo querría leerlo - respondió - el pergamino sagrado se divide en varias partes según el rango de las técnicas.

- Los rangos son 6: D, C, B, A, S y SS - continuo explicando - de momento solo podrás acceder a los rangos D, C y B

- De acuerdo iré a dárselo a oji-san - hablo Naruto haciendo amago de irse

- No hace falta, usa Kage Bunshin, envía unos cuatro clones que se hagan cargo de ello y los aprendan mientras tu estés aquí - respondió Orochimaru

- ¿Cómo? ¿Los Kage Bunshin guardan información?

- Dios… tu técnica favorita es el Kage Bunshin y no tienes ni idea de lo que es… en fin - suspiro Jiraiya - Al deshacer la técnica toda la información recopilada del Kage Bunshin la sabrás tú

- Como sea - dijo haciendo sellos concentrando chakra - Kage Bunshin - el prado se lleno de treinta clones por todas partes todos miraron sorprendidos

- Idiota te hemos dicho que hagas cuatro clones

- Quería hacer cuatro - contesto el ceñudo

- No te acuerdas de lo que hicimos ayer, mocoso - dijo Orochimaru mosqueado atravesando con su espada uno de los clones este exploto expulsando una gran cantidad de chakra

- Estas son las consecuencias de haber liberado el sello - susurro a su oído para que Sasuke no oyera la conversación - una gran parte de tu chakra estaba limitado por el sello que lo limitaba si antes desperdiciabas chakra ahora mucho mas

- Deshaz los clones

- Hai - deshizo algunos de ellos y los otros restantes fueron a llevar el permiso al tercer Hokage para mirar el pergamino

- Bien, ahora yo me encargo de Naruto al final paso lo que pensábamos que iba a suceder solo el puede ayudarle con el Sharigan - comento Orochimaru mirando a Jiraiya - Tu encárgate de supervisar a Sasuke como habíamos acordado

- Lo sé, lo sé - respondió Jiraiya - no seas muy duro con el chico

- Hm, lárgate ya

- Ten cuidado Naruto, si te descuidas te matara - se rio Jiraiya alejándose

- Bien… ¿Sabes que no tendré piedad, verdad? - aviso Orochimaru sacando su espada - ya me han hablado de esa habilidad curativa tuya

- Me alegro que así sea quizás así nos divertiremos mas - dijo el rubio intentando sacar un kunai pero fue detenido por un puñetazo a su rostro de Orochimaru que le rompió la nariz

- Vamos, pensé que alguien que porta en su interior al demonio del Kyubi sería mucho mas fuerte - gruño dándole una patada al estomago en el suelo, aprovechando un parón Naruto logro alejarse del moreno

- Esto no será suficiente - dijo con voz nasal Naruto y agarrándose el estomago

- Se que no es suficiente, demonio - respondió con una sonrisa sádica en su cara - esto no ha hecho mas que empezar, mocoso

Dicho esto en un parpadeo apareció delante de Naruto dándole un rodillazo el estomago para seguir golpeando con rudeza. Poco a poco los moratones, heridas y huesos rotos comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia en un Naruto ya bastante cansado como para moverse si quiera, de un puñetazo Orochimaru lo estampo contra un árbol

- Vamos demonio, al final solo eras una niña llorona… - suspiro Orochimaru - Sasuke duro mucho mas que tu aunque bueno el es un talento con el Sharingan y tu solamente eres un demonio…

- ¡Te matare! - gruño Naruto lanzándose a la desesperada a por el, Orochimaru le cogió por la mano y le dio vueltas sobre su cabeza hasta estrellarlo contra una roca que se partió en mil pedazos

- Deberías irte a tu casa estarías mejor sin hacer daño a nadie - continuo increpando Orochimaru - ni siquiera la pelirosa esa te quiere como me dijo Jiraiya, esta colgada de Sasuke ¿Qué vas a hacer, quizás llorar?

- Te matare… definitivamente… ¡TE MATARE! - gruño Naruto

Los tres bigotes que tiene a cada lado de la cara comenzaron a ensancharse juntándose cada vez mas. El chakra del Kyubi comenzó a hacer acto de presencia comenzando a cubrir a Naruto, las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse y la primera cola apareció en su espalda

- Hm, y pensar que aguantaría mas - susurro para si mismo Orochimaru preparándose para recibir el ataque del rubio

Naruto se lanzo a el ataque con una velocidad considerable extendiendo una mano con las garras producidas por la transformación del Kyubi en alto. Orochimaro con la misma expresión vacía de emociones que siempre esperaba el golpe como quien espera llover, cuando Naruto llego a su altura este le esquivo en el ultimo minuto propinándole un rodillazo en el estomago.

Después de eso levanto la mirada del rubio para ver los ojos del Kyubi mirándole directamente a los suyos propios, después de ver esa mirada no tuvo ningún reparo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara enviándolo lejos

El propio chakra del Kyubi volvió a levantar a Naruto que se volvió a abalanzar sobre Orochimaru a la desesperada esta vez Orochimaru solo se movió lo suficiente para que lo esquivara y siguiera de frente. Cuando volvió a lanzarse contra Orochimaru esta vez empuño la espada en dos movimientos rápidos había tirado a Naruto al suelo y apuntado con la espada a su cabeza

El chakra del Kyubi comenzó a remitir con rapidez dejando paso a un Naruto cansado pero con todas las heridas y huesos cerrados. Aun así presentaba síntomas de fatiga y daño mas allá de lo que se puede notar a simple vista

- Decían que eras el shinobi perfecto, sin emociones, capaz de matar a sangre fría - comento Orochimaru guardando su espada- ¿Por qué te has descontrolado?... no, ni siquiera eso… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-…

- El poder del Kyubi es un arma muy poderosa, pero muy peligrosa también - acoto Orochimaru - por unos insultos y unos golpes ya has liberado al Kyubi, si no hubiera estado aquí hubiera llegado con tranquilidad a mas colas y con mas tranquilidad aun destrozar Konoha en un parpadeo

-…

- Si fuera por muchos en la aldea ya estarías muerto o exiliado para siempre sin dudarlo pero aun así estas aquí y ni si quiera puedes controlar tu propio enfado - continuo regañando Orochimaru

- ¿Y a mi que me importa lo que piense la aldea? - respondió Naruto aun sin parar de llorar - ¿Por qué no me mataron en ese momento? ¿Por qué demonios no lo hicieron?

- Por que con un entrenamiento adecuado podrías convertirte en una gran baza militar para Konoha superando así a otros países con jinchiruki como la arena, la nube y otras tantas - contesto Orochimaru

- Me imaginaba que sería algo así - sonrió Naruto irónico

- Esa es la versión que dio Sarutobi-sensei a el consejo - continuo como si no hubiera oído nada de lo dicho por Naruto - Sarutobi-sensei nunca te hubiera dejado morir y menos el cuarto Hokage

- ¿Perdón? - dijo entre risas Naruto a la mención del cuarto Hokage

- El cuarto Hokage antes de morir pidió que fueras reconocido como un héroe, aquel que libro a la aldea oculta de la hoja del Kyubi evidentemente esto no fue así…

- Jé, no hace falta que lo jures - respondió Naruto levantándose - ¿a que viene esta explicación, Orochimaru? ¿Te estas volviendo blando?

- No te hagas el duro no era yo el que estaba llorando hace un momento, mocoso - se movió Orochimaru molesto - si te digo esto es para que madures de una vez, el tercer Hokage siempre ha tratado de cuidarte y mucha gente de la villa siempre ha hecho lo mismo

- …

- En fin, si quieres seguir siendo un niño egoísta es cosa tuya - dijo Orochimaru - y si soy yo quien te da esta charla es por que Jiraiya no tendría el valor para decirte esto, el Kyubi es un gran carga pero si el cuarto Hokage lo puso en ti es por que sin duda creía en ti

- Seguro…

- Puedes creerlo o no - respondió Orochimaru - la próxima vez que te descontroles puede que no estemos ninguno de nosotros y será un peligro no solo para los que te rodean si no para ti concretamente, volveré a ir con todo hasta que logres controlarte ¿Listo?

- Naci listo - respondió arrogante

- 8 horas despues "Hospital Konoha" -

- Basta por hoy Sakura - dijo Tsunade a su alumna viendo el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba su alumna - lo has hecho bien para ser la primera vez Sakura

- Arigatou Tsunade-shisou - respondió ella secándose el sudor

- Shizune encárgate de las heridas y arregla todo este desastre - volvió a ordenar con autoridad

- Hai Tsunade-sama - dijo ella poniéndose recta esperando a que saliera por la puerta y fue a curar las heridas de Sakura

- Shizune-san, no se como aguantas con Tsunade-shisou - respiro ella muy cansada

- No digas eso Sakura-san - respondió ella sonriéndole - Tsunade-sama es una buena persona solo que es difícil de tratar

- Lo se - suspiro ella - estoy acostumbrada a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun

- Deben ser difíciles de manejar ¿Verdad?

- Sasuke-kun no tanto pero Naruto logra sacarme muchas veces de mis casillas

- Son buenos chicos en realidad solo que han tenido una vida difícil - le sonrió Shizune y Sakura asintió

Sakura no tenia ni idea de lo duras que habían sido las vidas de Sasuke y Naruto pero viéndolos se podría decir a simple vista que habían tenido una vida muy dura. Shizune no era la primera que le comentaba eso si no también Kakashi se lo había comentado cuando Sasuke y Naruto lucharon aun recuerdo el mido que pase cuando les vi peleándose

- Sakura - llamo Shizune sacando a la gennin de su ensoñación - ya esta, te recomiendo que descanses mañana será otro día tan largo aunque viendo lo bien que lo has hecho hoy no creo que te sea mucho problema

- No es para tanto Shizune-san - respondió ella avergonzada después de que se lo hubiera dicho por segunda vez

- No es fácil sacar el chakra curativo tan rápido, y mas esquivar algunos golpes de Tsunade-sama - respondió ella sonriendo - vete a casa y duerme, te hará falta

- Arigatou Shizune-san - respondió ella agradecida y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la asistenta de Tsunade que le revolvió el pelo - ¡Nos vemos mañana!

- ¿Y ahora como demonios hago para recoger esto? - dijo cogiendo a su cerdo en brazos y mirando a el salón subterráneo destruido por los golpes de la sannin

- Una semana después "Área de entrenamiento 7" -

- Bien, parece que ahora por mas que te golpe no usas inconscientemente el poder del Kyubi y nos ha llevado menos tiempo del que pensaba - aprobó Orochimaru mirando como el rubio se levantaba del suelo algo adolorido - además "eso" que hemos descubierto sería mejor que te lo guardaras como una baza sorpresa

- Si… Opino lo mismo - respondió Naruto - ¿Has logrado descubrir por que es?

- No, he mirado en los archivos de Konoha y no hay ni una sola palabra, tampoco hay casos con tus condiciones - contesto el - por cierto, la que se encarga de cuidar os archivos de Konoha me ha dicho que te diga que la biblioteca cierra al anochecer y que seria conveniente que no dejaras a los clones ahí a dormir

- Ps, que le den para algo le pagan - dijo el molesto no era la primera vez que había reñido con esa bruja

- Bien dicho, estoy orgulloso de ti - bromeo el sannin

El ambiente entre los dos había mejorado en esa semana que habían pasado entrenando todo el día, Orochimaru había reconocido su gran potencial y Naruto lo había reconocido como alguien del que podría aprender algo, eso ya era bastante para el gennin rubio

- ¿Cómo van con las técnicas los clones?

- Ayer cuando los deshice estaban acabando con una técnica de rango B hoy si todo va bien comenzaran con otra - respondió Naruto

- Bien… la próxima técnica envía a los clones aquí yo te enseñare una que puede ser de utilidad con tu enorme chakra

- Como digas Orochimaru-san ¿Ahora que hemos acabado con esto que haremos?

- Empezaremos con entrenar tu control de chakra, para escalar arboles no debe de haber problema aunque haya aumentado tu chakra aunque tendrás alguna dificultad, pero caminar por el agua será un gran entrenamiento para ti - explico Orochimaru

- Crea tres clones que te ayuden a practicar con tu chakra en el rio - el rubio con rapidez creo tres copias de si mismo - mientras yo me echare a dormir una siesta haremos esto por una semana mas hasta que logres exprimir lo máximo que puedas tu chakra con un poco de suerte controlaras la mitad de tu chakra, lo demás lo iras controlando con experiencia

- ¿Otra semana entrenando sin parar? - grito Naruto contra el sannin que ya se estaba acomodando en un árbol dispuesto a dormir

- ¿No os dijimos que entrenar con nosotros no seria un paseo? - respondió sonriendo con diversión

- Algún día le mataré… - gruño Naruto

- 1 semana después [A dos semanas para los examen chunnin] "Hospital Konoha"-

- Estupendo Sakura cada vez te estas volviendo mas evasiva a mis ataques - felicito Tsunade sacando su puño de la pared en la que lo había clavado después de que Sakura lo esquivara

- Arigatou Tsunade-shisou - respondió ella muy fatigada - pero, llevamos dos semanas con este entrenamiento, ¿No necesitaría también aprender algunos jutsu médicos?

-… - la sannin se quedo callada y Sakura se quedo callada algo atemorizada esperando la reacción de ella - me alegro de que me lo dijeras, pensé que nunca lo harías, menos mal que no eres como esos otros dos mocosos que entrenan lo que les dicen

-… - Una gota de sudor rodo por la frente de Sakura. Se había imaginado una muerte dolora, una tortura, o unos cuantos golpes cuanto mínimo cuando lo único que había hecho era alagarla, de verdad, nunca entendería a su maestra

- Lo mas importante de un ninja medico es esquivar los ataques, Sakura, pensé que tu lo habrías deducido tu sola

- ¿Pero entonces curar no es lo mas importante? - respondió ella ceñuda

- ¿Puedes curar estando muerta? - rebatió Tsunade

- …

- Lo mas importante es estar viva el tiempo suficiente para curar a los demás, cosas como guardar chakra en pelea, evasión, fuerza. Por eso es tan necesario el control de chakra para un ninja medico aparte de para usar jutsu médicos

- Ahora lo entiendo Tsunade-shisou - respondió ella sonriendo, sin duda, era mucho mas fácil entrenar si sabias por que lo hacias

- Muchas veces debido al potencial de tus compañeros de equipo te sentirás opacada por su presencia pero recuerda que eres la parte mas importante del equipo, sin ti la mayoría de las veces no hay un después - hablo Tsunade despeinando a Sakura en el proceso - te lo digo por que esos dos que tengo por compañeros son también de esos "genios" entre muchos y es bastante molesto

- Lo entiendo Tsunade-shisou - sonrió ella viendo que tenia más cosas en común de lo que creía

- Io, mañana comenzaremos con algunos justu médicos básicos hoy acabaremos definitivamente con esto, voy con todo, Sakura - grito Tsunade lanzándose hacia ella que se preparo para todo lo que le viniera encima

- "Área de entrenamiento 7" al día siguiente -

- Bien, el control de chakra ya esta al máximo de tus capacidades ahora mismo - hablo Orochimaru viendo como el rubio sostenía a veinte clones en el rio parados sobre sus propios chakras - y también has aprendido la técnica que te enseñe mas rápido de lo que esperaba - suspiro Orochimaru

- No me digas que no tienes más que enseñarme - le inquirió ceñudo pero no le dio tiempo a mucho por que Orochimaru le dio con la funda de la espada en la cabeza a forma de regaño

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices mocoso - respondió el molesto - hay muchas cosas por aprender pero no es el momento para ellas a partir de ahora entrenaras con Jiraiya el sabrá que hacer contigo por el momento

- Como sea - respondió Naruto mientras entrenara todo iba bien

- Pues que así sea - Orochimaru comenzó a sacar un pergamino y a hacer sellos poniendo la palma en el pergamino este comenzó a brillar y desapareció en medio de un destello de luz

- ¿Qué demonios?

- No preguntes, no te interesa, no aun - respondió Orochimaru a la vez que Jiraiya aparecía en una nube de humo - vaya has llegado más pronto de lo que pensaba

- No estamos entrenando muy lejos de aquí - respondió el - has acabado con el mas rápido de lo que pensábamos, Orochimaru

- Si… Por ahora yo no tengo nada mas que enseñarle puedes encargarte tu de el y yo de Sasuke - sugirió Orochimaru

- Me parece bien tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle a este enano - una vena palpitante comenzó a salir de la cabeza de Naruto por el insulto

- ¿Cómo va Sasuke?

- Como habías dicho solo Kakashi podía entrenar el Sharingan de Sasuke esta progresando cada vez mas - respondió Jiraiya

- Hm, tiene un buen Sharingan de eso no hay duda - suspiro Orochimaru - Naruto ya ha acabado con todo lo que teníamos así que tendremos que recurrir a tu plan

- Déjamelo a mí vete a supervisar el entrenamiento de Sasuke con Kakashi - contesto Jiraiya apresurándolo - tengo ganas de enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a este mocoso

- No lo estropees de momento va bastante bien - dijo Orochimaru desapareciendo en una nube de humo

- Bien mocoso - sonrió el sannin - primero iremos a espiar a las aguas termales

- No pienso ir a espiar a las aguas termales, pervertido de mierda - respondió ceñudo Naruto

- Bueeeno entonces no te enseñare mi súper ultra técnica final capaz de invocar un gran sapo que puede derrotar hasta a los ninjas fuertes - respondió el haciéndose el héroe

- Bien, las aguas termales mas cercanas de aquí están en la parte sur, démonos prisa - dijo Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad

- Maldito crio, le puede el ansia de ser mas fuerte aunque supongo que eso debería ser bueno… o no… Bah que mas da ahora lo importante es recolectar información para mi libro - aseguro Jiraiya

- Fin del capitulo -

Ahora cada vez serán mas largos y tardaran como máximo una semana cada capitulo, opiniones sugerencias o lo que queráis decirme comentádmelo por favor


	11. ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

- ¡Error!

- ¡Que demonios te pasa ahora, viejo pervertido! – respondió Naruto sumamente alterado

El rubio se encontraba sin camiseta con los dedos entrecruzados formando un sello para concentrar mejor su chakra ante la atenta mirada del Sannin peliblanco

- Tienes que lograr tu chakra se haga visible pero no por intentar que el chakra salga de golpe lograras conseguirlo – explico mosqueado el Sannin – así solo conseguirás que tus conductos de chakra se bloqueen debido a tu gran capacidad de chakra

- ¿Y que demonios se supone que tengo que hacer entonces?

- Tienes que visualizar tus conductos de chakra, lo enseñan en la academia ¿Lo recuerdas? – La mirada del rubio contesto todas sus preguntas – no tienes remedio

Jiraiya haciendo unos sellos invoco un pergamino y con un pincel dibujo los conductos y puntos de chakra del cuerpo. Una vez acabada y orgulloso de su obra se la mostró a el rubio que la miro fijamente

- Lo recuerdo vagamente – recordó Naruto – pero sigo sin entender para que me servirá liberar tanto chakra para invocar un puñetera rana

- Tu solo hazlo – respondió Jiraiya dándole un golpe en la cabeza – cuanto antes lo hagas antes lo sabrás

El portador del Kyubi volvió a intentarlo intentando visualizar los conductos y puntos del chakra que Jiraiya le había explicado y dibujado. Después de unos segundos de concentración lo intento logrando hacer visible algo de chakra pero sin ser una gran cantidad, el Sannin suspiro desganado

- No pensé que seria tan difícil – resoplo el Sannin – pensé que Orochimaru te había enseñado a caminar sobre el agua

Esta vez fue Naruto el que resoplo molesto y mirando mal al viejo peliblanco

- Solo logro mantenerme en el agua – contesto el rubio – Orochimaru dijo que tu te encargarías de enseñarme como caminar por ella

- Maldito cabrón, siempre me deja lo difícil a mi y me toca el burro de turno – susurra por lo bajo

- ¿Qué dices, pervertido?

- Olvídalo – suspiro – necesitamos darnos prisa deberíamos completar este entrenamiento en menos de tres días si queremos que logres aprender el jutsu de invocación, crea todos los clones posibles yo creare una pequeña ría para que puedas practicar tu control de chakra en ella

- ¡Tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – la explanada se lleno de clones del rubio ante la mirada atónita de Jiraiya

- Maldito crió… - el Sannin molesto hizo unos sellos – se debe creer que todos somos unos tanques de chakra como el… ¡Baku Suishouha!*

* * *

- Hospital Konoha -

- ¡Bien hecho, Sakura! – felicito Tsunade sonriente

- Arigatou, Tsunade-shisou – respondió Sakura feliz

- Es impresionante, Sakura-san – le respondió la otra estudiante que había tenido, Shizune.

- Nunca espere que llegaras al nivel 4 de curación tan rápido, Sakura – volvió a hablar Tsunade – con ese nivel podrás encargarte de curar pequeñas heridas y detener hemorragias el suficiente tiempo como para escapar de una situación comprometida

La Sannin después de decir todo esto contemplo a la pelirrosa que aunque con una expresión feliz en su cara se veía lo cansada que estaba y no es para menos después de todo lo que había entrenado. No se esperaba después de los informes que Kakashi le había dado que Sakura tuviera esa capacidad de aprendizaje

Incluso había puesto mas empeño del que ella podría haber pensado en entrenar la primera vez que la vio, viéndola ahí no pudo mas que verse así misma cuando aun sus huesos no le machacaban y sus vicios aun no la estaban matando. Ella había pasado por lo mismo que ella, dos genios atrapados en medio de alguien que se podría decir que "parecía" un ninja promedio y decía promedio por que sabia que el potencial de Sakura como ninja medico era algo sobrenatural.

Esa gran capacidad de aprendizaje, su natural control del chakra por que no se podía referir de otra manera al excelente control de chakra que la chica poseía, era algo fuera de lo común de encontrar en un chunnin promedio

Juntar ese equipo y darles las armas para ser el mejor equipo shinobi era la tarea que les había encomendado el Hokage llevar a cabo pero nunca pensaron que llegarían a tener ese grado de aprendizaje y superación

- Tsunade-sama – la voz de Shizune le saco de su ensoñación

- Gomen, estaba pensando en otra cosa – respondió Tsunade – bien, Sakura hora de entrenar tu Taijutsu vamos a-

- Tsunade-sama – la voz de un ANBU resonó en el alfeizar de la ventana – Hokage-sama requiere de su presencia inmediatamente

- Comuníquele que iré inmediatamente – el ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo – que demonios querrá el viejo ahora, Shizune

- ¡Hai!

- Lleva a Sakura y encárgate de su entrenamiento de Taijutsu puede que me lleve bastante tiempo la reunión de la Hokage – ante la reverencia afirmativa de Shizune la rubia desapareció en una nube de humo ante la mirada de las otras dos

* * *

- - Torre Hokage - -

- Así es,viejo – hablo Asuma- la formación parece que funciona y el equipo esta funcionando extremadamente bien

- Por mucho tiempo que pase parece que ese combinación de clanes en un equipo nunca falla – resoplo el Hokage contento por como se desarrollaban las cosas – espero que desempeñen una buena función en el examen chunin

- Tengo grandes esperanzas en ellos – contesto Asuma encendiendo un cigarrillo ante la mirada desaprobadora de su padre – lo siento viejo, sabes que no puedo resistirme

- Algún día te matara – suspiro el anciano

- De algo hay que morir, viejo

- Supongo que tienes razón – concedió – como sea, quiero que me comentes los avances del equipo 10 cada día tengo un especial interés en el chico del clan Nara

- ¿Shikamaru? – El Hokage asintió haciendo sonreír al hombre – es un chico muy intrigante dará de que hablar, eso seguro

La voz de la secretaria del Hokage se oyó diciendo que una persona estaba esperando para entrar

- Que entre – hablo Sarutobi dejando paso a la sannin rubia – Gracias por venir tan rápido, Tsunade-chan

- Deja de decirme así sabes que no me gusta - gruño Tsunade - ¡Oh! ¡Asuma! Que alegría verte

- Lo mismo digo Tsunade-sama – se reverencio Asuma – me tengo que ir yendo mi equipo me espera para entrenar

- Acuérdate Asuma el viernes toca en casa de Jiraiya – le recordó Tsunade – no llegues tarde si no quieres quedarte sin sitio esta vez viene Kakashi y si viene alguien mas no tendremos espacio

- Maldita sea – protesto Asuma – habíamos quedado en que Kakashi no podía participar desde que había usado el Sharingan para ver las cartas de los demás

- Lo se, lo se – respondió también molesta Tsunade – pero convenció a Jiraiya de alguna manera y prometió no volver a usar el Sharingan pero sospecho que esos dos traman algo ya puse a Orochimaru al corriente el se encargara de vigilarlos durante la partida

La vena en la sien del Hokage empezaba a hincharse a medida que los dos continuaban la conversación sin prestar la mas mínima atención al que en teoría tenia la mayor autoridad en la villa oculta de la hoja

- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo hablando de una maldita partida de poker en una maldita oficina Hokage? – grito el Hokage furioso – Asuma lárgate de aquí de una vez y tu Tsunade compórtate, no quiero recordarte las misiones que tuviste que hacer para pagar la duda que tenias

Tsunade cerro la boca avergonzada mirando a su antiguo sensei y Asuma se largo al ver el mal humor que había provocado en su padre

- Bien, ahora que hemos acabado con las niñerías – inquirió el Hokage – te he llamado por esto

El anciano Hokage le lanzo un pergamino con una S en la marca en el cierre con un sello. Tsunade procedió a abrirlo y leerlo con avidez

- Ha llegado esta mañana de Suna requieren tu presencia – explico el Hokage – el Kazekage a pedido expresamente tus servicios, al parecer requiere que le hagas un chequeo a una de las ancianas de la aldea de gran importancia

- ¿Nombre?

- Chiyo

- ¿La legendaria marionetista?

- La misma que nos dio tantos problemas – confirmo Sarutobi – si no hubiera sido por ti hubiéramos perdido numerosas batallas contra la villa oculta de la arena

- No me lo recuerdes, esa vieja bruja me hizo pasar malos ratos incluso a mi haciendo antídotos – bufo Tsunade – Aun así… ¿Tanto han mejorado las relaciones con la arena como para tomarse este tipo de confianzas?

- Así es, con el motivo de el examen chunnin las dos aldeas han acercado mucho relaciones. Las relaciones comerciales han mejorado y hemos logrado desmontar el monopolio que tenia Suna logrando que se abran al mercado

- Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto

- Yo tampoco con sinceridad pero las cosas se están dando bien así que no creo que tengas mas remedio que ir a cumplir esta misión – ordeno Sarutobi

- Tengo una pregunta sensei – el Hokage la animo con la cabeza para que siguiera - ¿Una misión de rango S por ir a Suna y hacer una simple revisión

- El Kazekage ha pedido alguien de suma fuerza y habilidad no solo para la recuperación de Chiyo – Contesto el Hokage – ella ha librado muchas batallas y tiene muchos enemigos incluso dentro de la aldea. En condiciones normales ella podria encargarse por si misma pero en un estado de flaqueza como este pueden darse ciertos ataques

- Vamos que es una misión de protección a la par que medica – suspiro Tsunade – supongo que ahora todo encaja

La rubia volvió a releer el pergamino de la misión con cara pensativa mientras el Hokage esperaba que se pronunciara

- Supongo que querrás un Chunnin para que lleve tu equipo y pergaminos médicos

- Hm – respondió Tsunade afirmando con la cabeza – solicito a Uzumaki Naruto

- ¿Naruto? – pregunta extrañado Sarutobi – esta entrenando con Jiraiya, no creo que quiera dejar el entrenamiento tan fácil

- ¡Tsk! Ese mocoso no puede depender solo de el poder que tiene en el – contesta Tsunade – Orochimaru y Jiraiya pueden enseñarle numerosas jutsus pero entre nosotros dos sabemos que esos dos idiotas son unos cabezones. Naruto tiene que aprender a comportarse y a controlarse, eso solo lo conseguirá conmigo

- Tienes razón pero Naruto no se dejara convencer a menos que tengas algo muy bueno que ofrecerle, Jiraiya tampoco creo que este muy contento

- No te preocupes yo me encargare de ellos, déjalo a mi cargo

- Haz lo que quieras si lo logras entrégale esto – dijo lanzándole un pergamino con el sello de misión de rango B – deberéis partir al acabar esta semana y tiene que ser rápido Naruto tiene que estar aquí para los exámenes chunnin

- Hai, Hokage-sama – respondió poniendose en posicion militar

- Veo que por lo menos sabe ser seria cuando se debe – suspiro el Hokage mirando el marco por donde había desaparecido su alumna

* * *

- Despierta enano

Un jarro de agua fría se derramo por la cabeza de Naruto despertándolo de su sueño, la mirada que recibió por eso no pareció importarle mucho a Jiraiya

- Te quedaste dormido imbécil, te lo mereces

- ¿Dormido? – respondió molesto – estuve entrenando casi toda la noche mientras que tu estabas en esos malditos locales, pervertido

- Tonterías – resto importancia Jiraiya – un gran shinobi no hubiera dormido entrenando

- No lo atormentes, idiota – contesto Tsunade por el rubio mirando mal a su compañero Sannin

- Que agradable sorpresa, Tsunade – hablo sarcástico Jiraiya - ¿A que debemos su adorable presencia entre nosotros? Estamos entrenando

- Lo siento – respondió ella con mucho tacto sabia que si algo de lo poco que podía hacer enfadar al peliblanco era sus regimenes de entrenamiento y otro por supuesto perder a una mujer por culpa de terceras personas – tengo una misión, he solicitado a Naruto para que me acompañe

- No – ante su sorpresa fue Jiraiya el que respondió – el examen chunnin esta a la vuelta de la esquina y quiero finalizar este entrenamiento, Tsunade

- Nadie te quita de finalizarlo – refuto la Sannin – tienes esta semana para acabarla o acaso ese mocoso es tan inútil

- Maldita vieja

Jiraiya agarro con suficiente rapidez a Naruto para que no se abalanzara sobre la Sannin ante la mirada burlona de ella

- Enséñale la técnica si no lo logra antes de que acabe la semana no merecerá la pena como chunnin si quiera – termino ella – yo también tengo que enseñarle un par de cosas a ese mocoso así que encárgate bien de el

- ¡Tsk!¡Tajü Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Tsunade sonrió habiendo logrado su propósito de motivar al rubio

- Esta Tsunade... – se quejo Jiraiya viendo como los clones se ponían en el río listos para comenzar su control de chakra

Dos días después

- ¡Kai! – una nube de humo se formo por la cancelación de la técnica de clones

- Por fin lo has logrado idiota – Jiraiya se encontraba parado en el agua delante de Naruto que estaba caminando con tranquilidad por el agua con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara – no te creas tanto, has hecho lo mas fácil de esta técnica

- "no espero ver lo difícil…" – suspiro Naruto

No estaba solo cansado físicamente sino que sus inagotables fuente de "chakra" parecía que incluso le estaban empezando a escasear y cada vez le era mas difícil sacar el chakra de sus conductos. Se lo había dicho un par de veces a Jiraiya pero este le había sonreído enigmáticamente

- Comencemos con lo fácil – dijo Jiraiya haciendo desaparecer el rió con una patada en el suelo y desenrollando el pergamino que llevaba siempre a su espalda – esto es un pergamino de invocación, aquí queda registrado tu pacto y el de todo aquel que mantenga un contrato con los sapos

- No es por ofender pero yo esto de los sapos no lo veo ¿Eh? – dijo ceñudo Naruto – todos los sapos que he visto poco mas hacían que croar

- Maldito idiota… despreciar a los sapos – se golpeo con la palma de las manos y comenzó a hacer sellos – será mejor que te lo demuestre ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Naruto intento hacerse lo menos sorprendido posible cuando un sapo de por lo menos 8 metros apareció enfrente suyo con cara de pocos amigos. Jiraiya sonriendo por el efecto causado volvió a comenzar a hacer sellos

- ¡Jinta! ¡Aceite! – la boca del sapo se hincho y al poco tiempo empezó a escupir un chorro de aceite – ¡Katon Gamayu Endan!

Esta vez Naruto si que dejo salir un bufido de asombro. El peliblanco había creado una llamarada de mas de 5 metros de ancho y había arrasado con todo lo que había por delante. El sapo desapareció en una nube dejando solo a Jiraiya con una cara sonriente

- Esto es una de las muchas cosas que puede hacer un sapo, no veas lo que puede hacer el jefe de los sapos – Jiraiya tembló un poco – hay que tener mucho cuidado con el si te despistas te matara el mismo aunque seas su invocador

- Parecen bastante fuertes – reconoció Naruto sin dejar demostrar del todo su asombro aunque sabía que Jiraiya le había calado perfectamente

Jiraiya sonrió mirando al joven que tenia delante. Cuando lo había conocido salvándole de los Akatsuki se sorprendió al haber visto a un chico rudo y incluso inadaptado pero se había sorprendido como poco a poco se iba haciendo mas expresivo. Antes sacarle mas de dos palabras había sido un logro mientras que ahora parecía mas locuaz y expresivo

No podía imaginarse que estaba provocando este cambio pero sabia una cosa. Las cosas estaban mejorando para este chico de una manera o de otra

- Haz un corte en el dedo pues, firma aquí con sangre y reconocerás que aceptas el contrato de los sapos

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Naruto acabando de firmar mirando la firma que había detrás de su nombre - ¿Namizake Minato?

- Es el Yondaime – respondió Jiraiya – ya te lo había dicho era alumno mío y también era un usuario de el contrato de los sapos

- Yondaime… - susurro Naruto pensativo mientras Jiraiya cerraba el pergamino

- Bien, muerde tu dedo o hazte un corte la invocación requiere un pago de sangre – explico Jiraiya sin percatarse de lo dicho por Naruto y enseñándole los sellos – ahora debes hacer estos sellos debes concentrar tu chakra constantemente durante la ejecución de los sellos para luego al finalizar la secuencia poner tu mano en el suelo y soltarla de golpe, pruebalo

Naruto algo indeciso cerro los ojos concentrándose instantes después comenzó a concentrar chakra y comenzó la realización de sellos

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – una nube de humo apareció cuando Naruto golpeo el suelo con su mano derecha

Un intento de sapo apareció cuando la nube de humo se deshizo sin ni siquiera patas. Jiraiya comenzó a reírse descontroladamente ante la cara de decepción de Naruto. Paso unos minutos así hasta que logro tranquilizarse medianamente

- Vale, vale – se rió Jiraiya – no pasa nada – volvió a reír – parece que tenemos un "pequeño problema" por aquí que nos llevara un poco mas de lo supuesto

- Viejo verde – insulto Naruto aguantando estoicamente las carcajadas del Sannin

- Supongo que nos llevara un poco de tiempo – sonrió Jiraiya

* * *

- ¡Oe, Orochimaru-sama!

- ¿Hm? Kakashi-kun, llegas tarde

- Gomen – respondió Kakashi – Sasuke tardo algo mas de lo que esperaba con el entrenamiento

- ¿Cómo le va?

- El sharingan esta avanzando a pasos agigantados ya es capaz de copiar mis sellos a una velocidad moderada

- Sin duda es hermano de Itachi…

- … - Kakashi miro pensativo al Sannin pensando que había tenido con Itachi para que este le provocara tanta admiración. Sabia que era un genio y criminal de rango S pero eso comparado con un Sannin es casi nada

- ¿Ha avanzado algo?

- Ya logra hacer la manipulación de la naturaleza estoy empezando a enseñarle lo básico de la manipulación de la forma – contesto Kakashi – si lo hace tan rápido como con la manipulación de la naturaleza conseguirá acabarlo antes de el examen chunnin

- Lo conseguirá – afirmo Orochimaru totalmente convencido – su naturaleza es afín no tendrá ningún problema además si dices que ha mejorado tanto con su Sharingan no será difícil

- Tienes razón aun así… El chakra también es un problema una técnica así consume demasiado chakra

- Hm… - asintió pensativo Orochimaru – pensare algo ¿Cómo le va a Naruto?

- Cuando hable con Jiraiya había logrado controlar su chakra completando el ejercicio del agua, Tsunade le ha dado hasta final de semana para acabar la técnica de invocación

- ¿Una semana? – Kakashi asintió - ¿Por qué una semana?

- Una misión de apoyo de Suna ha llegado reclamando a Tsunade – explico Kakashi – y Tsunade pidió a Naruto como ninja de apoyo

- Maldita mujer, nunca sabemos que se propone – bufo Orochimaru – Puedes irte Kakashi, gracias por la información

- ¡Hai, Orochimaru-sama!

* * *

- Afueras Konoha -

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – una rana de dos metros apareció ante Naruto ante su total frustración dándole un puñetazo a un árbol totalmente cabreado - ¡Esto es una mierda!¡Maldita sea! ¡Puta técnica de mierda!

- Oe, chico, relájate – intento calmar Jiraiya sonriendo – solo llevas un día y ya eres capaz de invocar un sapo de dos metros eso es un gran logro. Puedes irte, Chiaki

- Arigatou, Jiraiya-sama – respondió el sapo desapareciendo en una nube de humo

- Inténtalo otra vez

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – un sapo de la misma altura que antes apareció de nuevo asqueando aun mas a Naruto, este la miro acusadoramente – Esfúmate

- Enano, no debes pagar tus fallos con ellos – riño seriamente Jiraiya – ellos no tienen la culpa de tu idiotez

Naruto se revolvió el pelo desesperado, no hacía falta que el pervertido le dijera como debía de tratar a los sapos y como debía controlarse. El mismo se estaba dando cuenta de que esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, nunca había tenido tantos problemas para dominar una maldita técnica ni nunca le había puesto tantas ganas como esta

- Parece que te estas desanimando, enano

- Como no hacerlo esta técnica no combina conmigo, llevo tres días anclado con esta maldita técnica y lo máximo que puedo hacer es un sapo de misma mierda de altura mas o menos ¿Cómo demonios quieres que este?

- Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de esto, Naruto – el rubio se sorprendió del tono serio que había adquirido la voz de Jiraiya – sea Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kinjutsu. Todo es igual, todo requiere práctica, entrenamiento, sudor, sufrimiento. Entrenar hasta el límite ese es el camino del gran ninja. Un gran ninja es aquél que no se rinde nunca y que cree ciegamente en su camino de ninja

Jiraiya suspiro mirando la cara que tenía el rubio

- Lo que quiero decir es que todo depende de lo que corazón crea. El potencial de un ninja no se mide por su capacidad de aprendizaje ni sus habilidades de genio, un ninja fuera de lo común es aquel que no se rinde nunca ante cualquier adversidad. Aquel que pongan lo que le pongan sabe aguantar el chaparrón y vuelva a intentar ponerse de pie aunque no pueda… Tu como ninja nunca habías encontrado un desafió como este ¿Cuál es el problema, no puedes hacerlo?

- …

- ¿Lo has intentando lo suficiente para lograrlo?

-…

- ¿Lo has repetido las suficientes veces como para saber que esa técnica esta al limite de tus posibilidades?

-....

Jiraiya se acerco al rubio y le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso

- Si algo no te sale inténtalo con mas fuerza aún, haz de ese ideal tu camino del ninja y convierte en algo de lo que puedas sentirte orgulloso – Naruto abrió la boca intentando encontrar algo que decir pero no se le ocurría nada después del discurso que este le había dado

Unos aplausos se oyeron de fondo junto con los pasos de una persona

- Bravo, casi haces que se me salten las lagrimas, Jiraiya – bufo Orochimaru

- No seria extraño que lloraras, Orochimaru – se burlo esta vez Jiraiya – sea cual sea el camino que decidas asegúrate que no sea uno parecido al de Orochimaru o serás tan penoso como el

- Algún día te cortare en pedazos Jiraiya-chan – se burlo haciendo mella en el "chan" el apodo que le había puesto Sarutobi en confianza para enfadar al viejo Sannin

- Maldito te mataré – gruño Jiraiya saltando encima de Orochimaru que salto en ultimo momento

- Hm… Malditos idiotas… - bufo Naruto – "no rendirse nunca ¿Eh, Jiraiya?" ¡¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!

-fin del capitulo-

Hasta aquí el capitulo de regreso al fic un poco mas largo que los otros. Después de este capitulo comienza la saga de el examen Chunnin donde saldrán a relucir las habilidades adquiridas por el grupo de los tres


End file.
